Madre
by fan a ciegas
Summary: Cuando la vida de Fate iba por buen camino, dos personitas se encargaron de hacerle ver que el pasado puede volver... Y no de la manera que podría imaginarse... En especial cuando esas dos personitas le digan ¡Fate mamá! Humor, mucho humor y locura perseguirán a Fate en su camino de Madre. Nanoha x Fate, Hayate x Fate, Fate x OC.
1. Prologo

Aclaraciones

Estará contado por una narradora, no pondré flashback solo lean con atención y se darán cuanta cuando hable del pasado.

Los pensamientos de la narradora serán entre paréntesis () en letra normal, pensamientos de personajes será en cursiva dentro o no de paréntesis (_)._

_Conversación de personaje consigo mismo será en cursiva entre comillas ""._

MADRE

Cuando la vida de Fate iba por buen camino, dos personitas se encargaron de hacerle ver que el pasado puede volver... Y no de la manera que podría imaginarse... En especial cuando esas dos personitas le digan ¡Fate mamá! Humor, mucho humor y locura perseguirán a Fate en su camino de Madre. Nanoha x Fate, Hayate x Fate, Fate x OCC

_**El anime de Nanoha y todas sus temporadas, incluido mangas y todo lo relacionado, no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos autores. La serie seria más yuri que nada si fuese mio... Ni modo. Tristes realidades.**_

_**Los personajes son solo usados con fines de diversion, sino algunos personajes moririan de causas verdaderamente terrorificas cof cof como decia se incluiran personajes de mi propia creación. Sin más que decir disfruten de la historia cuya autora debe ir urgentemente al psicologo... Si es que la logran agarrar algun dia XD**_

* * *

><p><strong>MADRE<strong>

**Fan a ciegas:** Agradecimientos a Ki-chan por su ayuda en este proyecto, sin ella ni siquiera sabría como se suben los capítulos, espero no estresarla mientras me asesore jejeje también le dedico este prologo, fue la primera en leer el borrador y como le gusto he decidido hacer esta historia, bueno al menos intentaré que sea del agrado de todos owo

**Ki: **Pues diré que tengo una paciencia muy grande xD y será todo un gusto ayudarte, si a mí me gustó, espero que sea de su agrado también.

Sin más que decir, ¡empecemos!

**Prologo**

No, esta historia no trata sobre la madre de nuestra protagonista, seria cruel de mi parte hacer pasar por un martirio a mi querido personaje. ¡Oh cierto! No saben quién soy yo, bueno no tengo en si un nombre, todos me conocen por narradora, en este caso soy "la narradora" pueden insertar aquí música tétrica o de suspenso, como gusten, yo no criticare sus pésimos gustos, digo sus grandiosos gustos musicales (aja ni yo me la creo).

Bien antes que nada como algunos odian que los autores especifiquen que las historias son sin fines de lucro porque ya lo saben... en esta ocasión ¡se equivocaron de historia! Aquí yo cobro sino no cuento...

Ok me acaban de pasar un papelito diciendo que retire lo dicho y me concentre en la historia.

Bien, como decía esta historia trata sobre la vida de una queridísima amante del color negro y amarillo en busca de objetos con un inmenso poder mágico que... esperen me pasaron otro papelito (creo que no saben que existen los celulares para hacer llamadas, primitivos...), ok de nueva cuenta me "equivoque" esta historia se centra en un universo paralelo, realidad alterna, otro mundo, etc.

Bien vuelvo a empezar y espero no ser interrumpida...

En una ciudad llamada Mid-Childa en una de las zonas más seguras, pero no lujosa, en el departamento con el número 120, se encontraba en la sala una mujer de cabellos dorados y mirada escarlata.

Era una mañana común para Fate T.H. a sus tantos años (es una grosería andar preguntando la edad de las mujeres, solo calculen conforme pase la historia) tiene un buen trabajo próxima a ser ascendida, una gran y amplia casa, más bien departamento y sobre todo un gran amor que ha sabido curar cada una de las heridas que su corazón tuvo por amores pasados. Claro era un día como cualquier otro a excepción de que ese día su prometida le dijo que tenían que adelantar la boda...debido a que algo se les había adelantado de todos los planes futuros (se comieron la torta antes del recreo, se comieron el pastel antes de la boda, visitaron Barcelona, etc.).

-Positivo... ¡mañana nos casamos! -Decía, más bien gritaba una mujer que sostenía en sus manos un papel.

-No estoy lista para ser madre ¿Cómo rayos pasó? -Se quejaba la rubia con sus ojos abiertos intentando asimilar la noticia que le dio su prometida a través de aquel insignificante papelito, como ella le había llamado unos minutos atrás.

-Mira cuando hay dos abejitas que se quieren mucho -Dijo la otra mujer mientras quien sabe de dónde saco dos abejas de peluche y las movía frente a los ojos de la rubia que para ese momento tenia la mirada perdida.

-¡Eso no! ¿¡O sea, cómo pude yo!? -Exclamó con la cara totalmente roja.

-¿¡De que sirvieron los infinitos documentales de partos que me enseño mi santa madre!? -Gritaba y lloriqueaba en algún rincón de la casa abrazando sus piernas la prometida de nuestra protagonista.

-No estoy preparada para ser madre, ni siquiera sé cómo fue posible -Empieza a llorar mientras balbucea.

-¡Ay dios! ¡Me va a doler y todo es tu culpa! -Apunta con el dedo a la oji-rubí -¡Dijiste que no pasaba nada! ¡Me robaste la inocencia!

-¡Por dios tienes casi la misma edad que yo! ¿¡Cuál inocencia!? ¡Eres una depravada sexual!

-¿Ahora me gritas? Bien me lo decía mi santo padre "No confíes en los hombres porque una vez panzona ya te tratan mal" -Se pone a llorar más.

-¡Tú empezaste! Además no soy hombre y a tu padre todo le conviene, jamás me va a perdonar haberle robado a su bebita -Frunce el ceño.

-¡Luego vas a decir que estoy gorda y me vas a cambiar por alguna bulimicaesqueleticaanorexicagolfazorraresbalosa!

-¡No te voy a cambiar! Además esa palabra ni siquiera existe...

-¿Me estás diciendo mentirosa?

-... (_Mejor no opino, no quiero dejar huérfano a mi hijo antes de tiempo, además lo quiero llevar a saltar en paracaídas, me pregunto cuál será la edad mínima para que me dejen saltar con él, ¿dos meses de edad serán suficientes?)_

-Wuaaa ¡Me iré con mi madre! ¡Ya has comenzado a ignorarme! -Saca sus maletas preparadas.

-Claro... y le dices a tu papi que estoy sola en casa para que venga a matarme por embarazar a su nenita bebe... aunque ¡Salí efectiva! ¿No crees? -Movió sus cejas de arriba a abajo de forma insinuante.

-¡Pues sí, le voy a decir que te dé una lección! -Dice con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

-¡Pues entonces yo me voy con mi madre! -Saca un palo y un pañuelo, pone en medio unas galletas, una cajita de leche de vainilla y unas cuantas monedas que encontró debajo del cojín del sillón.

-¿Estás abandonándome? -Lloriquea.

Ambas se miraron por unos segundos fijamente, analizándose, estudiándose, examinándose y todo lo que termine en "ándose". Entonces ambas cayeron en cuenta de la seriedad del asunto.

-¡Oh por dios voy a ser madre! -Pone los ojos como platos la dueña de la mirada carmesí.

-¡Vamos a ser madres! ¡Siii! ¡Ja! Esas bulimicaesqueleticaanorexicagolfazorraresbalosas no podrán jamás apartarte de mi lado. -Comienza hacer un baile de la victoria encima de la pequeña mesa de la sala.

-¡Siii! Ningún tipo que tu padre quiera presentarte ya no puede hacerme competencia, ¡ja! Y decía que no podía darte familia, prepárate mija que de este le seguirán unos 15 más.

-¡Ni de broma! Con 5 serán suficientes.

-Ok.

-Ok.

Y todo vuelve a ser arcoíris... bueno al menos eso parece para Fate y su prometida o su espanta bulimicaesqueleticaanorexicagolfazorraresbalosa. Porque justamente casi al mismo tiempo, en otro lugar, más específicamente en Uminari, ocurría algo que podría cambiar los planes...

Una mujer pelirroja junto a su compañero entraron al consultorio médico.

-Y bien doctor, ¿Puede decirnos por qué rayos no podemos volver a embarazarnos? -Hablaba con fastidio aquel hombre.

-Los resultados muestran que... usted... es estéril... -Hablo el doctor sin saber cómo proceder con el resto de la información, pues lo que menos deseaba es estar en una disputa matrimonial.

-¿¡Qué!? -Gritó, más bien chilló, como niña chiquita aquel "hombre".

-Doctor pero nosotros tenemos una hija -Mencionó la pelirroja de forma calmada pero por dentro se preguntaba qué rayos estaba pasando ese día.

-No quiero ofenderla señora pero... esto es un problema de nacimiento. Según los resultados, no es algo reciente.

Salieron del consultorio y caminaban a prisa por la calle.

-Nanoha... me engañaste... -Se notaba la frialdad en su voz.

-No, te juro que no...-La pelirroja intentaba no hacer un escándalo en la calle.

-No jures en vano, ¿Con quién más estuviste hace tantos años? _(Te burlaste de mí. Claro ¿y ahora como le digo a mi santa madre que no tendrá más nietos?, más bien como le digo que nunca tuvo nietos, bueno, que la niña ni siquiera me diga padre pensé que era una etapa. Que me tire cosas a la cabeza cuando llego de trabajar debía ser en la adolescencia. Que me haga bromas como echarme polvo picapica a mi ropa es normal ¿no?, Que siempre se le ocurra algo para que yo termine durmiendo en la sala y ella duerma con mi mujer... Ok no es normal, tantas señales, la sangre llama, bien me lo decía mi padre pero yo iluso dejé que me engañara con sus dulces palabras...)_

-Yo, yo... -Y de repente parece recordar algo -No puede ser… -Y cae desmayada.

-¡Nanoha! ¡Reacciona mujer! _(bien lo que hacía falta, que se desmayara... Ahora la gente me está viendo mal… ¡Mami ven por mi!)_ -Decía desesperado.

Y en otro lugar...no muy lejos de ahí, en una gran mansión otro matrimonio tenía un día bastante complicado.

-¿Por qué hiciste esto? -Exclamó una mujer de cabellera castaña y ojos azules como el mar.

-Hayate, siempre te he creído todo, pero la duda siempre estuvo conmigo. Lo siento pero tenía que quitarme esta duda... -Habló calmadamente un hombre alto y fornido.

-Y supongo que ya te la quitaste...

-Sí.

-Tranquilo no tienes que disculparte -Sonrió ampliamente intentando hacerle saber que no había problema y que estaba perdonado.

-Y no lo voy hacer -Dijo seriamente endureciendo la mirada.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Hiciste una prueba de ADN a nuestra hija! ¡Solo porque no se parece a ti en absoluto no quiere decir que no sea tu hija! -Gritó con lágrimas en los ojos e indignada.

-¡No es mi hija! ¡No lo es! -Dolido por la insistencia de la castaña.

-¡Debe haber un error! ¡Es tuya! -La desesperación se notaba cada vez más en su voz.

-No hay error... Tú sabes bien el porcentaje de acierto en estas pruebas... Será mejor que me vaya.

-¿Me estás abandonando?

-Las cosas entre tú y yo no están bien y lo sabes. Ya no tenemos eso que nos unía y por más que te esfuerces ahora mucho menos volveremos a ser lo que fuimos. Mejor busca al padre de tu hija... él debe saber la verdad. Ella seguirá siendo mi hija porque la he criado todo este tiempo... pero por ahora es mejor que me vaya, no quiero seguir discutiendo contigo...

Aquel hombre salió del que fuera por largo tiempo su hogar.

-¿¡El padre de mi hija!? Si solo me he metido contigo idiota -Dijo en un susurro y de repente sus ojos se quedaron abiertos como platos -No... No es posible, no... No… ¡Yo! ¡Es imposible! -Gritó con tanta fuerza que hasta a la narradora le dolieron los oídos.

Y así mientras una pelirroja despertaba y una chica castaña seguía negando la realidad, ambas al mismo tiempo en diferentes lugares decían el nombre que mas temían decir...

-¡Fate-chan!

Y nuestra pobre rubia sintió por segunda vez en su vida mucho miedo.

-¡Ashuuu! ¡Alguien está hablando de mí! -Dijo nuestra rubia protagonista.

-Que no te de gripa cariño -Habló una pelinegra de ojos esmeralda y piel blanca como la nieve.

-Ni que lo pudiera controlar.

-Pues con eso que haces milagros de vida, quién sabe. -Se acercó y besó su mejilla suavemente -Me voy a la oficina regreso más tarde.

-Ok -Sonrió dulcemente.

Y en ese instante en dos partes lejos de ahí, un grito al unísono se escuchaba con dos voces diferentes.

-¡Te voy a matar! / ¡Estás muerta! -Dijeron dos mujeres, una de cabello rojizo y ojos lavanda, y la otra castaña de ojos color zafiro.

Y de vuelta con nuestra rubia favorita...

-Te ves pálida -Mencionó la pelinegra quien se dirigía a la puerta.

-Acabo de sentir un escalofrió y me ha dado mucho miedo… siento que moriré Mitsuki -Su semblante era serio en la oji-rubí.

-No exageres, solo vas a ser madre.

-Sí ¿verdad? Además va ser la primera vez, pero...

-¿Pero?

-Por alguna razón tengo un sentimiento cálido dentro y no es la primera vez que lo siento.

-Tómate una pastilla y vete a dormir, ya estas imaginando cosas Fate-chan.

-Ok, pero que conste que regresando debes cuidarme.

-No soy doctora.

-Pero te verías bien de enfermera. -Sonrió pícaramente y recibió un golpe en la cabeza con un periódico enrollado.

-Deja de ser pervertida -Una vena sobresaltaba en su frente.

-¡Eso duele!

-Escribe sobre ello y ponlo en el buzón de quejas _(carta que jamás será leída, además de que no es probable que dicha carta pueda llegar a ser depositada en el buzón)_

-... _(Malvada mujer... ¿Quién rayos tiene un buzón de quejas en su propia casa?)_

Y así mientras un par de mujeres despertaban sus instintos asesinos hacia nuestra querida y favorita rubia, otra se dirigía a su trabajo, pero primero pasó por un helado de vainilla aunque eso la haría llegar tarde, mientras Fate intentaba meter su carta en el buzón de quejas evitando perder la mano en el proceso pues este tenía una pequeña guillotina...

Mujeres... ¿quién las entiende? (ni idea, yo siendo mujer no les entiendo nada, nadita).

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>Extra 0:<strong>

-¿Alguien me puede decir de dónde rayos salió esta historia? -Habló una sexy rubia.

-La responsable no soy yo, a mí solo me pagan por narrar -Dijo la más espectacular narradora en todo el universo.

-¡Hey deja de narrar! -gritó la rubia hueca -Por si no te has dado cuenta estoy escuchando todo lo que dices -habló como loquita al viento -...

-Bueno ya no narro las acciones, rubia aguafiestas...

-¿A quién se le ocurrió que yo puedo embarazar? -dijo... -¡Ya! Deja eso por favor...

-Ok

-Responde mi pregunta por favor...

-La respuesta es... La evolución

-¿Eh?

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autor: gracias a quien quiera que lea este prologo, si obtengo cierta cantidad de reviews lo continuare, en caso contrario lo dejare para continuarlo en algun otro momento (o año owo) o puede que lo continue solo para Ki chan.<strong>

Se aceptan críticas, tomatazos, regalos navideños, el santo grial, clases de baile, etc. Si también acepto que me digan que día de la semana me recomiendan para estar actualizando, si es que hay continuación. Yo no amenazo solo advierto, si no hay seguidores ni para que hago la historia XD

**Cualquier semejanza con la locura... es... a propósito owo**

_**"La locura conquistara al mundo... O sino... ¡la ponemos como presidente!"**_

Atte.: Fan a ciegas ¡cambio y fuera! Wiii me voy a comprar chocolate -w- *sale corriendo con una sabana amarrada en su cuello como una capa, luego pisa un trozo de esta y termina de cara en el suelo* ¡auuchhh!


	2. Capitulo 1 Noticias Inesperadas

Aclaraciones

Estara contado por una narradora, no pondre flashback solo lean con atención y se daran cuanta cuando hable del pasado.

Los pensamientos de la narradora serán entre parentesis () en letra normal, pensamientos de personajes sera en cursiva dentro o no de parentesis (_)._

_Conversación de personaje consigo mismo sera en cursiva entre comillas ""._

MADRE

Cuando la vida de Fate iba por buen camino, dos personitas se encargaron de hacerle ver que el pasado puede volver... Y no de la manera que podria imaginarse... En especial cuando esas dos personitas le digan ¡Fate mamá! Humor, mucho humor y locura perseguirán a Fate en su camino de Madre. Nanoha x Fate, Hayate x Fate, Fate x OC

**No soy dueña de MGLN, si fuese su propietaria haria que Fate fuese modelo y que Nanoha la compartiera y no fuese una posesiva TnT se vale soñar...**

**Hay personajes de mi autoria, favor de imaginarselos como puedan, es lo malo de no saber como dibujarlos u.u**

* * *

><p><strong>MADRE<strong>

**CAPITULO 1 Noticias Inesperadas.**

**¡Que bien han vuelto! Soy su querida y adorada narradora saludandoles, hoy veremos otro día en la vida de Fate T.H. y la locura que pronto tendrá que enfrentar, ¿podrá nuestra querida rubia salir viva para continuar en el capitulo 2?**

**¡Comenzamos!**

Otro día comenzaba, los pajarillos cantaba alegremente por la ventana de un adorable departamento con el número 120, dos hermosas chicas dormian placidamente abrazadas en una amplia cama de tamaño doble matrimonial (demasiada cama), el sol pronto dio en la cara de una rubia quien al abrir los ojos solo pudo hacer una cosa.

-¡Malditos pajaros ya callenseeen! -Les tiro la lampara que tenia al lado de su cama.

-Ya amenecio -Suspiró una hermosa pelinegra sin abrir los ojos.

-Ssshhh duermete otra vez, cerrare las cortinas.

-Preparame de comer mejor -Sugirió con su dulce voz -Tengo hambre -Soltó un pequeño bostezo la prometida de la rubia favorita de todos.

-Dime lo que quieres que te prepare -Su voz era suave, pues queria evitar cualquier situación de lo que leyó en un libro que le regalaron llamado "Mil maneras de no morir a manos de una mujer embarazada" (por alguna razón ese nombre me suena...).

-Una enorme hamburguesa -Contestó la pelinegra mostrando su blanca dentadura.

-¿No crees que es muy temprano para comer eso? _(Recuerda regla número 26 "Trata de cuidar su alimentación)._

-¿¡Qué intentas decirme!? -Sujeta a la rubia del cuello de su pijama y la mira amenazadoramente (esta es la razón por la que decia que espero sobreviva para el segundo capitulo).

-Na... nada _(advertencia de la regla 26 recordar la regla 14 "Cada cosa que quieras decir piensala unas quinientas veces, recuerda que una mujer embarazada puede mal interpretar todo lo que digas") _-Unas gotas de sudor corren por su frente.

-Cariño te has puestos pálida, anda ve a cocinar, recuerda que el desayuno es importantisimo, además debes comer por dos ahora.

-Pero tu eres la que esta embarazada no yo... -Dice desviando la mirada hacia la ventana, donde siempre se podia observar lo bello del día, incluso cuando la lluvia esta presente esa ventana es un portal para ver el mundo exterior a veces tan absurdo y tan loco...

-Te recuerdo que esto es de dos... -Su voz era de ultratumba, de esa clase de voces que cuando son escuchadas en peliculas te dan ganas de esconderte bajo las sabanas de tu cama.

-No quise decir eso -Sonrie nerviosa -Intentaba decirte que tu debes comer el doble.

-¿Estas tratando de decirme gorda? -Miró seriamente hacia los ojos de color escarlata, cuya dueña se sintió como un animal frente a su depredadora.

-Bueno ya te decia gorda antes, pero era un apodo cariñoso _(regla número 216 "Todo lo que digas que sea de forma dulce, a menos que quieras adelantar tu muerte") _-Soltó una risa nerviosa que en vez de aligerar el ambiente hizo que se sintiera más pesado.

-Tienes hasta tres para correr... Uno... -Comenzó a contar la mujer de ojos esmeralda mientras ocultaba a este par de ojos hermosos con su fleco.

-Espera Mitsuki podemos hablar, solucionar esto y evitar dejarte viuda antes de casarte _(regla número 217, "Si ya metiste la pata en la anterior regla busca todas las salidas posibles porque estas apunto de presenciar de lo que es capaz una mujer embarazada y super enojada, recuerda la regla número uno "Dejar hecho tu testamento"._

-Dos...

-¿Te he dicho que te amo? -Dijo nerviosa -Porque te amo -Pone su mejor sonrisa galante

-Tres... -Terminó de contar la dueña del buzón de quejas más original de todo el mundo.

-¡Mierda! ¡Aun no tengo listo mi testamento! -Sale corriendo como una loca despavorida que esta en el último remate de ropa de algún centro comercial.

Y si, es otro día normal en la vida de Fate, la rubia favorita del público. Esperemos siga viva...

Lejos de ahí una pelirroja bostezaba por quinta vez en lo que lleva del día, debido a que no durmió bien buscando información en internet (San google, santo patrono de los flojos que evitan las bibliotecas, iluminanos todos los días y bendice el internet para que no nos falle algun día, ¡amen!).

-Hija, el almuerzo esta listo y la pequeña ya despertó -Dijo una mujer con ojos zafiro y cabello del mismo color de quien seguia con una mirada cansada.

-Gracias mamá, enseguida bajo, lamento las molestias que estoy causando -Habló apenada.

-Eres nuestra hija, no es ninguna molestia, espero despues de que Vivio chan este en la escuela puedas decirnos lo que ha ocurrido con el hurón malnacido hijo de su.. -Es interrumpida por la tos fingida del hombre que la acompañaba.

-Yo también estoy molesto cariño, pero evitemos malas palabras o Vivio chan podría oirnos -Dijo un hombre castaño de ojos café.

-Gracias a los dos por recibirme tan tarde -Habló la joven pelirroja.

-Nanoha esta siempre será tu casa -Dijo el hombre de cabellos castaños - Y también es la casa de nuestra nieta -Sonrió calidamente -Este siempre será el hogar para las dos, excepto por la mierda que tienes por pareja.

-Y te quejas de mi -Dijo en susurro la mujer mayor.

-Lo siento Momoko, pero ese hijo de su... -Las dos pelirrojas lo miran -Perdón.

-Shiro tranquilo, Nanoha chan nos contara más tarde, ¿cierto cielo?

-Si mamá... -Respondió resignada Nanoha.

Nanoha esperaba a que después de la noticia que debia darles no la abandonaran, su familia es lo más importante en su vida.

Mientras tanto en una gran mansión de color blanco parecida a la casa blanca se pintaba de colores.

-¡Vita deja ya de tirar pintura a la casa! -La pontente voz de una mujer castaña de ojos zafiro detuvo a una pequeña chica.

-No, admitelo esta mansión necesita un poco de color, desde la llegada de aquel tipo no hiciste más que convertirte en una aburrida -Se formó una mueca en la cara de una pequeña pelirroja de ojos azules, traia consigo un conejo de peluche y en su mano sostenia un globo relleno de pintura.

-Si quieres pintar la casa solo dilo, deja de tirarle globos de pintura porque estas manchando mis preciosos rosales.

-No, así si viene ese tipo vera este desastre y no volvera, ¿qué clase de hombre se la pasa llendo por la vida con guantes desechables?, en serio ¿qué le viste?

-¡Hey! ¿Qué intentas decir? -Estaba indignada.

-Lo que siempre te dije Hayate... Te casaste con él por como se veia... No porque le amaras -Dijo con fastidio.

-Yo...

-No recuerdo la última vez que te vi sonreir... más bien no recuerdo verte feliz después de todos estos años... Ni Signum, ni Shamal, ni Zafira y mucho menos yo, nadie lo recuerda.

-...

-¿Por qué él? Tenias tanto de donde elegir...

-No... -Agacho la cabeza.

-¿No? -Se sentia confundida la pequeña pelirroja.

-Solo habia una persona que queria elegir, pero no podia...

-¿Por qué? -Habian cosas que Hayate hacia sin decir a nadie, habia veces que se guardaba para si misma problemas graves o tristes, eso enfurecia a la pequeña Vita.

-Con ella a mi todo me daba miedo, me daba miedo fallarle, no ser suficiente, me molestaba sentirme así, odiaba sentir que no podía controlar mis sentimientos por ella, me aterraba sentirme amada por ella, odiaba que un beso no fuese suficiente, me dió miedo cuando tenerla no me satisfacia completamente porque queria ser una con ella, odiaba sentir que todo dejaba de tener sentido si ella no estaba conmigo, le tenia miedo a ella porque lo que despertaba en mi no podia controlarlo...

-¿Ella? Y entonces ¿cómo entra él en tu vida? -De nueva cuenta la molestia se notaba en su voz.

-Porque no causaba nada en mi que tuviese que ver con amor... admito que su apariencia es apetecible a la vista, pero de ahi en fuera solo sabe dejar vacio, nunca se ha esforzado por ganar mi corazón y no tuve miedo, no me despertaba nada más que deseo y pude controlarlo no tuve miedos, todo esta planeado con él, no habia guerra. Si ibamos por la calle la gente nos ignoraba, nadie sufria... -Miró fijamente a quien le escuchaba.

-Ahi te equivocaste... alguien si sufrio, más bien dos sufrieron, una fue aquella mujer que tanto mencionas porque la cambiaste por alguien que no amas, y tu sufres aun hoy y sufriras mañana por el error que cometiste... eres una imbecil -Se retiró dejando sola a la castaña.

Estando sola comenzó a pensar en las cosecuencias de la nueva información que cambiaria todos los planes, de nueva cuenta nada estaria bajo su control, algo que Hayate Yagami detesta...

_"Y no sabe lo peor"_

_"No, no lo sabe"_

_"¿Se lo diras a alguien?"_

_"¿Quién me creeria?"_

_"¿La buscaras?"_

_"No lo sé"_

_"Deberias, sabes que debes, se lo debes..."_

_"Tengo miedo..."_

_"Lo sé, tenemos miedo"_

_"Odio cuando las cosas no estan bajo mi control"_

_"Podrias ocultarlo pero algun dia tu hija te preguntaria"_

_"Eso me da más miedo"_

_"Vamos a buscarla"_

_"Si..."_

_"Bien"_

_"Debe hacerse responsable"_

_"Cierto, se fue y te dejo preñada"_

_"Recordare llevar un rifle"_

_"La mataremos por dejarnos"_

_"¡Si!"_

Y asi nuestra estimada Hayate se prepara para salir en busca de una rubia despistada y desarmada...

De nueva vuelta con la pelirroja de nombre Nanoha Takamachi vemos que en estos momentos intentaba dar una muy profunda explicación a su familia. Esperemos le vaya bien.

-Verán, cuando dos abejitas se quieren mucho -Dijo nerviosa jugando con sus manos.

-Por favor dime que no estas embarazada otra vez -Dijo un joven castaño de nombre Kyoya quien es el hijo mayor del matrimonio Takamachi.

-¡No! -La pelirroja no se percató de que todos los integrantes de su familia contuvieron por un momento la respiración.

-Ok, solo decia -Escondió detrás de su espalda el sable con el que planeaba matar a cierto cara de hurón.

-Ustedes saben queYunno y yo hemos intentado tener otro hijo.

-No me lo recuerdes -Dijo con voz de ultratumba Shiro padre de la pelirroja.

-Bueno pues tal vez esto les alegre -Sonrió nerviosa -Resulta que es esteril.

Un silencio se presentó por un instante, que fue roto por gritos de euforia, sacaron botellas de licor, confeti y hasta unas piñatas de hurón que rompieron con mucho gusto.

-No he terminado de explicar -Susurró la pelirroja quien tenia en la cabeza un gorrito de fiesta.

-Ok, tranquilo todo el mundo -Dijó la matriarca de la casa -Dejemos que Nanoha chan nos explique.

-Gracias mamá, veran esto no es reciente sino de nacimiento.

-Osea que Vivio chan no es hija de él ¿cierto? -Hablo la hija mediana Miyuki de ojos verde claros y cabellera castaña.

-No es su hija -Confirmó Nanoha a la pregunta de su hermana.

-¡Aleluyaaa! -Gritaron con jubilo los miembros de la familia.

-¡Aleluyaaa! -Se escuchó una voz infantil y todos se quedaron congelados, una pelirrroja que habia dicho la anterior noticia se puso completamente pálida.

-¿Vivio chan? -Dijo Momoko -¿Qué haces aqui?

-Vivio vive aqui -Dijo firmemente una pequeña rubia de ojos bicolores, uno de estos era un verde esmeralda y el otro rojo sangre.

-Me referia a que deberias estar en la escuela...

-Vivio lo sabe, pero ninguno de ustedes llevo a Vivio a la escuela -Hablo con seriedad.

-Hija, lo que acabas de escuchar... _Ay dios... Me ha escuchado ¿qué le digo? Es demasiado lista, sabe bien lo que escuchó, no puedo mentirle, por alguna razón siempre sabe cuando miento_ -Los nervios se notaban en la voz de Nanoha.

-¿Es cierto?

-Si... -Suspiró.

-Vivio no es hija de Scrya -Empezo a formarse una sonrisa enorme en su rostro -¡Siii! ¡Soooy tan feliiiz! -Comienza a brincar encima de los muebles de la sala donde toda la familia estaba presente.

-Tranquila Vivio chan -Miyuki alcanzo a atraparla cuando salto de un mueble a otro -Todos estamos contentos pero tambien confundidos.

-Vivio odia a Scrya, siempre me quiere quitar a mi Nanoha mamá, Vivio esta ahora contenta -Dijo sonriendo.

Nanoha presto atención a su hija y observó por unos momentos en los ojos bicolores cierta tristeza que fue reemplazada por un brillo.

-Nanoha mamá...

-Dime.

-¿Quién es mi papá? -Dijo nerviosa la niña

-Este... bueno veras... es algo que quiero explicar...

-Y lo vas a explicar en este instante -Kyoya con el sable en sus manos.

-Veran, este... resulta que la evolución de la humanidad por sobrevivir ha avanzado a pasos agigantados en los últimos tiempos y... y pues cada día hay más mujeres que hombres y... y se sospecha que en algun momento los hombres serán un mito -Mientras hablaba iba tornandose más y más roja su cara -Así que algunas mujeres han avanzado en esta evolución, para adaptarse a las necesidades actuales y futuras...

-Vivio no entiende -Hablo la pequeña mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

-No tienes padre... _Bien ya esta dicho, hija mía despidete de tu sensual y extraordinaria madre, si no me matan mis padres me mata tu tío, todo es culpa de Fate chan, ella dijo que no pasaba nada, que era una despedida y que... Ay para que me hago tonta, si bien que accedi..._

-¿Me hiciste solita? -Dijo impresionada la niña -Entonces ¿por qué no me has dado mi hermanita? -Sus ojitos se pusieron llorosos.

-¡No te hice sola! -Dijo sonrojada la joven madre -¡Toda la culpa la tiene tu madre por querer tener una adecuada despedida! ¡Fate chan es una idiotaaa! -Despues de gritar abrio enormemente sus ojos porque se dio cuenta de lo que habia dicho.

-¿¡Fate chaaan!? -Grito su madre y padre.

-No oigo, no oigo soy de palo, tengo orejas de pescado -Cantaba en algun rincón de la casa el hermano mayor.

-Es algo que debo explicar también... -Su sonrisa era mucho más nerviosa que antes.

-¿Tengo dos mamás? -Preguntó la pequeña -Vivio tiene dos mamás, ¡tengo dos mamás! ¡Siii! ¡Este es el mejor día de mi vida! -Comienza a correr por toda la casa.

-¿Eres bisexual? -Dijo el padre con la mirada perdida.

-¡Vaya! Fate si que es efectiva y ¿qué tal es en la cama? -Dijo con picardia Miyuki.

-¡Bastaaa! -Nanoha estaba avegonzada.

-Pero ¿qué no Fate era tu amiga timida pero de sonrisa bonita? -Se escuchaba confundido Shiro.

-La misma chica que cada vez que venia a casa traia un adorable detalle para la familia, esa que era tan buena ayudando en todo, esa que sabia desde cocina hasta cosas de mecanica, esa adorable muchacha respetuoso y noble, la misma que te veia con ojos de adoración y cariño puro.. -Habló Momoko a la vez que su mirada se tornaba nostalgica -Hija...

-Si la misma chica torpe y desesperante que no sabia ni en que día vivia -Su voz era baja y estaba sonrojada.

-De casualidad ¿no la violaste? -Momoko miro a su hija menor de manera acusadora.

-Si ma...¿Eh?... No... ¿Qué?.. Yo no hice tal cosa... ¡Nooo! -Dijo confundida y un poco molesta.

-Es que es un poco dificil de creer que la pequeña Fate chan se haya aprovechado de ti -Puso una de sus manos en la cintura y con la otra sujeto su barbilla, su ojos analizaban a Nanoha.

-¿Hija estas segura? -Hablo el patriarca serio -¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste que ella y tu eran más que amigas?

-No la viole y ¿no estan molestos? Me meti con una mujer...

-Lo que molesta es que te hayas ido a vivir con un bibliotecario estupido, machista solo de pensamiento porque no se podia ni defender solito... Lo que molesta es que preferiste irte con un estupido por temor a lo que pudieramos pensar y dejaste ir a una buena muchacha-Dijo enfadado el mayor de los hijos (que rápido se repuso de la noticia).

-Nanoha -Hablo el padre -Admito que la idea de tener a Fate en la familja ya lo habiamos planteado pero Kyoya ya estaba de novio con la hermana de una de tus amigas, puede que nos hubieramos molestado pero si hubieras demostrado que estabas segura, nosotros habriamos comprendido al final si luchabas por ser feliz al lado de quien en verdad amas.

-Yo no queria perder a mi familia -Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de los ojos color lavanda.

-Nunca nos perderas Nanoha chan -Tomó la palabra Miyuki -Pero hiciste perder a Fate chan la oportunidad de disfrutar los primeros años de vida de Vivio chan.

-Quiero conocer a mi Fate mamá, por favor quiero verla ya no quiero que este sola.

-¿Por qué crees que tu madre esta sola Vivio? -Dijo la joven madre.

-Mi Fate mama es la misma amiga de Nanoha mamá de la foto que tienes escondida en tu buro ¿no?

-Si... es ella.

-Sus ojos dicen que esta solita, Vivio la va a cuidar, Vivio quiere a Fate mamá.

Madre e hija se abrazaron y lloraron, una por el error que ha cometido y que nunca quizo reconocer y la otra porque aquello que tanto le faltaba ya lo encontró.

-¿Vamos a ir por Fate mamá?

-Si.

-Tío Kioya...

-Dime.

-¿Me ayudas a cambiarme el apellido?

-¿Eh? ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?

-Vivio lee el periodico, ahi siempre salen cosas interesantes, un día Vivio leyó sobre cambio de nombre y Vivio preguntó a su maestra.

-Vivio es muy lista -Hablo orgulloso el patriarca -Será un honor que lleves el apellido Takamachi con todas las de la ley.

-No -La pequeña voz sonaba seria para su corta edad -Yo voy a llevar el apellido de Fate mamá -Termino diciendo con una gran sonrisa.

El patriarca termino llorando en algun rincón de la casa lamentando que su primer nieta no aceptara su apellido (¡Ja! Pobre tonto).

-Buscaremos a Fate chan -Nanoha estaba decidida, su semblante era de una persona esperanzada.

-Más te vale que la encuentres y después se casen -La voz del hermano mayor resonó en la sala -Es bueno que el cara de hurón y tu nunca se casaran, ahora debes buscar a la madre de tu hija, cuando lo hagas avisame para tener una "conversación civilizada" con mi adorable cuñada -De sus ojos salia fuego (preparare el vestido negro).

-¿Ok? -Dijo la menor.

La familia Takamachi sonrió al saber que las cosas comenzaban a tener un mejor rumbo, porque habian sacado de sus vidas a un inutil (¡adios estupido hurón de mierda!).

De nueva cuenta con nuestra estimada Hayate la vemos esta vez conversando con una pequeña de cabello castaño rubio y ojos bicolores, uno azul y el otro rojo.

-Hija tenemos que hablar -Dijo seriamente la mujer castaña.

-¿Vash a telminal conmigo? -Sus ojitos se pusieron llorosos.

-¿Qué? ¿De donde sacaste esa idea?

-En la tele siempe que uno dishe que "tenemos que habar" es poque van van a telminal -Dijo con su vocesita infantil y con dificultad para pronunciar algunas palabras a sus 3 años de edad (aaaw es adorable).

-No es sobre eso, ya te he dicho que no veas tanto la tele.

-Es lo único divetido que hay -Levanto sus hombros.

-Si bueno, eso va a cambiar -Mostró una sonrisa segura a su pequeña hija, que era demasiado lista para su edad.

-¿Ya colistes a tu mapo? -Sus ojos bicolores brillaron con intensidad.

-¿Mapo? -Preguntó confundida la madre de la pequeña.

-Si, la tía Vita dice que eles una abulida poque tu mapo es un abulido de mieda -Con firmesa la pequeña confirmó lo que le habían dicho.

-Se dice macho, pero se les dice así a los animales -Una gota de sudor se formo en su frente y sonrio -Bueno él ya no vivira con nosotras.

-¿Me adelantate mi legalo de navida? -Sus ojitos brillaban con ilusión -¿Cómo supite que quelia chacarlo de la casha? Aun no he equito mi catita poque no se esquibir, mamita ¿eles adivina? -Abrió sus ojos con sorpesa reflejada en su carita infantil.

-No, me alegra saber que no estas triste por la ida de Ren.

-Ni mis tías ni mi tío lo quelian ¿po qué lo iba a etañar? Mamita debes poner mash cuidado de los shentimientosh de lo dema -Dijo un poco molesta.

-Esto, bueno... Además hay otra cosa que te voy a decir...

-Adelate te compendele -La miro decidida.

-Ren no es tu verdadero padre.

La niña se quedo mirando por unos segundos analizando la información, se levantó dirigiendose a la cocina, luego regresó con un jugo de naranja y dos vasos de plastico color rosa con dibujitos de mapaches.

-Mamita linda eshto hay que celebarlo -Sonrió enormemente.

-¿Con jugo?

-Tía Signum siempe que algo le shale bien celeba tayendo jugo de gandes y unas copas, pero eshas son de vidio y yo eshtoy chiquita -Se sirvio jugo para ella y su mamá.

-Ok... -solto una risilla

Mientras nuestra querida protagonista terminaba de hacer hamburguesas con un brazo enyesado, un presentimiento se instalo en su ser, miedo y nervios la invadieron. No sabes lo que te espera Fate.

_"Últimamente tengo este sentimiento de miedo"_

_"Seguramente Mitsuki ya se enteró que la cajera del supermercado al que siempre vas te regala chocolates"_

_"No creo que sea por eso, además ¿qué tendría de malo aceptar unos simples chocolatitos?"_

_"¿En serio me estas preguntando eso?"_

_"Se supone que deberias animarme y no hacer que me preocupe"_

_"Hago lo que puedo..."_

_"Pero no es por eso, no tiene que ver con Mitsuki"_

_"¿Habrás olvidado pagar la cuenta de la electricidad otra vez?"_

_"No"_

_"¿Olvidaste recoger el periodico? Porque bien sabes que no podemos perdernos las aventuras de Chicpacan, ese perrito ninja es genial"_

_"No"_

_"¿Ya hiciste la llamada semanal a Lindy oka san?_

_"Ya lo hice"_

_"¿Compraste tu chaleco antibalas?"_

_"He estado lista desde hace días, el padre de Mitsuki puede venir cuando quiera y traer su estupida escopeta"_

_"Ok, entonces me rindo"_

_"Sabes por alguna razón me siento nostalgica"_

La pelinegra salió al patio mientras llevaba consigo una pequeña pecera, camino hasta donde se encontraba Fate.

-Amor -Aunque su voz sonaba dulce se notaba un poco nerviosa.

-¿Qué ocurre? -No volteó a mirarla pues estaba concentrada en que las hamburguesas no se le quemarán.

-¿De casualidad le habrás enseñado algún truco a tu pecesito?

-No...

-Entonces no le enseñaste a nadar pancita arriba... -Miró fijamente al pez que efectivamente se encontraba panza arriba flotando en el agua.

-No... Yo solo he intentado enseñarle a... ¿¡Queeé!? -Volteó a mirarla tan rápido que su cuello trono un poco -¡Nooo! ¡Panfilo Pancrasio Petronilo Junior Tercero! No puedes hacerme esto...

La rubia dejo de lado las hamburguesas y sujeto la pecera, vio a su pecesito flotando panza arriba.

-Eso explica mi estado nostalgico... -Habló Fate con una cascada de lágrimas en su rostro -No te olvidare amigo mio...

-¡Oh por dios Fate! Apenas lo compraste ayer en la mañana cuando regresabamos del doctor -Se quejó la pelinegra.

-¡Amigo nuestras aventuras serán leyendas! -Abrazaba la pecera con su brazo enyesado, mientras sostenía con su otra mano una cerveza y vaciaba un poco en la pecera.

-Fate... Por favor dame de comer -La pelinegra intentaba llamar la atención de su prometida.

-¡Cuando tenga a mi hija le hablare de ti amigo mio! Le dire lo valiente y noble que fuiste.

-Tu hija se va a morir de hambre si le sigues hablando a un pez muerto -Empezaba a molestarse y casualmente la carne para hamburguesa empezaba a ponerse negra...

-Y le comprare un pecesito y ese sera igualito a ti hip -Decia un poco borracha.

-Fate... Ya se quemó mi comida -Susurro con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos viendo la carne que tenia fuego encima...

-Hip no eta tan quemala hip solo un poquito tostada hip solo quitale lo de encima y ya quedo hip ¿verdad amigo? -Sostuvo la pecera frente a sus ojos y hablaba como podia, ya saben borrachos... -No aguantas nada viejo hip ya te domiste hip.

-Fate ya deja el pecesito y apaga el incendio por favor... Siempre es lo mismo con los peces, ya te dije que los peces y tu no estan hechos el uno para el otro, ya enfrenta la realidad...

-No... -Volvió a llorar.

-Mira sabia que algo asi podía pasar... Toma esto es para ti y no morirá tan fácilmente _eso espero._

La pelinegra entregó a la rubia un pequeño pez de peluche de un color amarillo con negro, el cual fue recibido rápidamente haciendo que la borrachera de Fate se fuera en un segundo.

-¡Gracias! -Dijo entusiasmada abrazando con su brazo sin yeso al pequeño pez de peluche -Se llamara... ¡Panfilo Pancrasio Petronilo Junior Cuarto!

Una vez terminado de cocinar las benditas hamburguesas ambas mujeres procedieron a sentarse en el jardín del complejo de departamentos donde vivian.

-Fate...

-¿Ocurre algo cariño? -Preguntó mientras ponia más mayonesa a su hamburguesa.

-No puedo comer esto... -Oculto su rostro detrás de sus manos.

-¿Por qué?

-Mira por ti misma...

Y ahi en medio de dos panes para hamburguesa se encontraba un pez de peluche que ahora era completamente negro...

-Fate chan no vuelvas acercarte a ningún pez en lo que te reste de vida...

Dejamos a nuestra rubia favorita llorando a mares... Otra vez... Y volvemos con Hayate y su pequeña hija enfrentando a los Wolkenritter quienes recibirán una noticia que podría afectar la integridad de Fate... (En serio me veo sexy en negro pero prefiero evitar que mi sensual rubia muera).

-Milen les he reunido aqui pala habarles de algo impotaticimo -Decia como podía la pequeña ojirubi de cabellera castaño rubio.

-¿Ocurre algo Naomi chan? -Habló una mujer de cabello corto y rubio de nombre Shamal.

-Shi tía, pimelo que nada hay que shelebal que el mapo de mi mamita linda se ha ido de la casha y apalte de esho ocule que tengo que buscal a mi veldadelo papá -Dijo firme la lequeña Naomi (adoro la forma de hablar de los niños pequeños porque suenan tan graciosos).

-¿Qué? -Dijó un apelirrosa de hermosos ojos pero que en este momento tenia una mirada más fría de lo común -Puedes explicarnos qué ocurre Hayate...

-Este... ¿Han escuchado sobre la evolución?

-Hayate... -Si la voz fría de Signum daba miedo imaginen la voz de la dulce Shamal en estado súper enojada...

-Naomitieneotramadrenomematenporfavor -Lo dijo tan rápido que no se le entendio bien.

-Hayate dilo más despacio por favor -Hablo Zafira el único varon de la familia.

-Resulta que Naomi tiene otra madre, no un padre... -Los nervios de la castaña se notaban a kilometros.

-¿Intentas tomarnos el pelo Yagami? -Definitivamente Shamal estaba muy enojada como para llamar a su adorada prima por su apellido.

-¡Es cierto! Su madre es Fate chan, hablo en serio...

Un profundo silencio se instalo en la sala de aquella mansión, miradas se intercambiaban, cabezas se movian afirmativa y negativamente, se hablaba solo con la mirada. Un acuerdo se formó. Solo la tos fingida de una pequeña pelirroja rompió el silencio.

-Bien -Dijo Shamal -Si ese es el caso... Queda prohibida la entrada para Ren a esta casa otra vez y estoy de acuerdo con Vita chan de ponerle color a esta casa, más bien nos tomaremos unas ligeras vacaciones y después nos mudaremos.

Todos asintieron a lo dicho y la pequeña Naomi no hacia más que sonreir, además de saber que tenia otra madre eso le entusiasmaba demasiado, tanto que queria saltar pero se aguanto como señorita educada que es, primero debia oir todo lo que decian los adultos.

-Iremos por la cabeza de Fate... Signum prepara tu mejor espada, Zafira consigue toda la información necesaria y no regreses hasta que me traigas la ubicación exacta de esa mujer... Vita trae tu estupido trasero para aca y deja de estar ahí recargada en la entrada de la sala -La pelirroja se movio rápido y se sento junto a la mujer -Ordena todo con Zafira... Y Hayate prepara las maletas de todos.

-Ok -Dijieron todos.

-¿Cómo dijieron? -Todos pusieron posición de firmes haciendo un saludo estilo militar.

-¡Si señora!

-¡Pues muevan sus estupidos traseros! Encontraremos a esa estupida rubia aunque sea lo último que hagamos...

Y si querido público Hayate ya no sera la única que lleve un arma mientras busca a nuestra pobre protagonista.

Volviendo con la familia de Nanoha, ellos envian a sus hijos a buscar a Fate.

-Chicos solo sean cuidadosos, una vez que encuentren a Fate chan dejen que sea su hermana quien hable con ella -Dijo Momoko -No me dejen huerfana a mi nieta por favor.

-Esta bien/Intentare -Contestaron al mismo tiempo Miyuki y Kyoya.

-Hijos mios recuerden llevar sus sables, sobre todo llamarme cuando la encuentren -Hablo el patriarca.

Los hijos mayores asintieron dandole a su padre una sonrisa que indicaba que confiara en ellos.

-¡Vivio va por su Fate mamá! ¡Vivio esta contenta! -El entusiasmo se notaba en la pequeña de ojos bicolor.

-Extraño a Fate chan -Admitio la joven madre -Pronto estaremos juntas como debio ser desde un principio, ya no volveremos a separarnos -Sonrió.

Asi las familias Wolkenritter y Takamachi se organizaron para buscar a Fate Testarossa Harlaown, quien no tenia idea de lo que se le venia encima (rezaré por tu alma mi sexy rubia).

Pero esperen, eso no es todo, porque el día de hoy la familia de Mitsuki se enteraria de que ella esta embarazada... Digamos que nuestra querida Fate no es la persona favorita de el señor Suegro como ella le llama. Asi que volvamos con ellas pero esta vez estan frente a la puerta de una gran mansion (maldita pobreza...).

-Fate chan ¿por qué te ves llenita? -Preguntó la pelinegra al notar que la ropa de la rubia estaba algo apretada a su cuerpo.

-Traigo puesto mi chaleco antibalas -Su mirada era firme.

-Ya hablamos sobre esto... Él no te va a perseguir por toda la casa con sus perros de caza y su escopeta -Dijo suspirando y con una gota de sudor en su cabeza.

-Se nota que no conoces a tu padre -Entecerro los ojos.

Momento despues se escucho un disparo y una ventana se rompió al salir por ella una rubia que huia a paso apresurado de su suegro, el cual soltó a sus perros y cargaba su escopeta en manos apuntando hacia donde corria la mujer de ojos color sangre, esperemos sigan siendo de ese color solo los ojos...

Seguramente se preguntaran qué ocurrio hace unos minutos, pues veran, ambas mujeres se encontraban sentadas en la sala principal de la mansion. Fate al lado de Mitsuki, el suegro frente a ellas y a su lado su hijo menor y la madre de la pelinegra.

-¿Y bien cuál es la gran noticia? -Dijo un hombre de cabellos castaños claros con algunas canas y ojos verde esmeralda, era un hombre de aspecto serio y atractivo, su mirada cambia de dulce para su hija a una asesina para Fate.

-Papi -la pelinegra tomó la palabra -Estoy embarazada -Sonrió enormemente.

-¡Oh por dios voy a ser abuela! -Esta vez habló una mujer de cabello negro y ojos azules.

-Estoy chiquito para ser tío -Dijo un chico de ojos azules y cabello castaño de 10 años de edad.

-Hija mia... Felicidades -Sonrió calidamente el suegro -Supongo que dejaras a Harlaown y te iras con el padre de tu hijo, debes presentarmelo porque debo felicitarlo -Sonrió con burla hacia Fate.

-Gracias señor -Dijo Fate mirando fijamente al suegro haciendo que este se sintiera por un momento confundido, pero volvió rapidamente a su mirada dura.

-Niña vete de una vez.

-Papito no entiendes... Fate chan es el "padre" de mi hija.

-¿¡Qué!? -El hombre miraba confundido a su hija.

-Ya viste las noticias, ya hay mujeres que han dado un paso a la evolución, Fate chan es una de ellas, puede embarazar y yo soy la prueba.

-Harlaown...

-¿Si señor?

-Estas muerta...

Y en ese instante saco su escopeta que tenia escondida debajo de su sillon y comenzó a disparar en dirección hacia Fate, afortunadamente ella se habia estado entrenando para este día.

-¡Corre Fate corre! -Grito el pequeño Sebastian alentando a su cuñada para que sobreviviera.

-Hija...

-¿Qué ocurre mamita? -Miró a su madre con curiosidad.

-¿De qué sirvieron los infinitos documentales que te hice ver sobre los embarazos? -Alzo una de sus cejas mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-...

Despues de algunas horas de persecución sin sentido y que las municiones se acabaran, nuera y suegro quedarón completamente rendidos y tirados en el suelo, mientras los perros hace rato se habian quedado dormidos.

-Te odio Harlaown.

-Lo sé -Suspiró -Pero cuidare de su hija y su nieta con mi vida...

-Cualquier otro en tu lugar hubiera corrido hacia la calle y jámas vuelto a pisar este hogar, pero te quedaste hasta que no tuve con que dispararte... Tienes agallas pero eres idiota...

-¿Gracias? -Dijo con duda la oji-rubi.

-Bienvenida a la familia... Pero no cantes victoria aun te odio, me robaste a mi nenita y no contenta con eso la embarazas -Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos -Estupjda nuera -Desvio la mirada -Pero sabes...

-Digame

-Mi nieta me va a querer más a mi que a ti.

-... Eso lo veremos...

La mirada de ambos contrincantes chocó y descargas electricas se observaban alrededor haciendose notar que aun no eran amigos.

-Harlaown

-¿Si?

-¡Hija de tu padre tocaste a mi niña antes de casarte!

Y de nueva cuenta una persecución se llevo acabo en el viejo hogar de Mitsuki, después de esto necesitaran comprar muebles nuevos.

Si Fate cree que hoy tuvo un día pesado ¿cómo será el día en que su pasado toque a la puerta de su hogar?

-La encontramos -Dijieron Zafira y Vita enfrente de una decena de computadoras donde una gran cantidad de información era descargada y vista.

Y en otro lugar..

-No fue tan díficil encontrar su dirección, avisemos a nuestro Padre -Dijo Kyoya.

-Vivio estará feliz -Mencionó Miyuki sonriendo.

Nadie puede huir del pasado para siempre, tarde o temprano lo tendremos enfrente, esta es una lección que Fate aprendera pronto. Al menos por hoy Fate nuestra protagonista sobrevivó y la veremos en el capitulo 2. Te deso mucha suerte Fate.

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>Extra 1:<strong>

-Hola, hooolaaa ¿hay alguien ahi? -Dijo una pelirroja de ojos lavanda.

-Hola Nanoha -Contestó la super narradora estrella de la galaxia.

-¿Eres la narradora san?

-Si ¿por?

-Explicame por qué me emparejaron con Yunno -Habló molesta mientras miraba como psicopata.

-Porque me caes mal -Dijo con simpleza la narradora.

-¿No podias emparejarme con alguien más? -Preguntó aun más molesta.

-Ñeee ni a ti te cae bien el cara de hurón, pero como siempre le andas sonriendo por eso me caiste más mal, asi que es tu castigo -Se encogio de hombros.

-Tu te lo buscaste... Starling... -Magia de color rosa empezo a concentrarse frente a la pelirroja.

-Espera -Dijo valerosa la más espectacular narradora en todo el universo -Si evitas atacarme dejare que te lleves a Fate para que le hagas lo que quieras por una hora sin interrumpción alguna.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Si.

-Pero Fate no es de tu propiedad.

-Soy la narradora, todos hacen lo que yo diga.

-Trato hecho.

-Bien.

Y asi una pobre rubia fue torturada de manera placentera según Nanoha, mientras la narradora grababa todo escondida en el armario del cuarto que le prestó a la pelirroja, después ese video fue vendido por lo que la narradora se hizo millonaria y se operó el rostro para que nadie la encontrara y pudiese matarla...

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

**Gracias por dejarme reviews owo me animaron para este capitulo, así como tambien agradezaco a quienes han puesto como favorita este fic y gracias a quienes la siguen.**

**He elegido los lunes como días de actualización pero no es un día fijo owo tenerme paciencia lectores porque las ideas vienen y van y suelen escaparse del papel donde escribo -w- hago mi mejor esfuerzo.**

**Se cumplió mi meta de 10 reviews asi que seguiré publicando esta loca historia.**

**Ahora si a contestar sus comentarios.**

**MK: **No te preocupes que tu opinión no fue a parar al buzón de quejas, he puesto la actualización tan pronto como pude. Espero sea de tu agrado owo

**tae: **Como puedes ver si la continue, gracias por comentar.

**karlhaestrada: **Me alegro que te haya hecho reir mi historia, espero haberte hecho reir otra vez ^^

**Franchscair: **Espero me sigas leyendo y como ves esta historia seguira viva jeje

**Elizabeth senpia: **Disculpa si lo que dire es un poco ofensivo pero no te entendi nada, en serio nadita. ¿Podrias hacerme el favor de explicarme que quisiste decirme? Pero gracias por comentar.

** : **Es bueno saber que te gusto mi historia, respondiendo a tu pregunta si, Fate tendrá tres hermosas niñas owo

**Oyoke: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario tan entusiasta, sabras como pasaron las cosas a su debido tiempo por favor tenme paciencia. No crei que pudiese dejar a alguien sin habla, te dire que eso me hizo sentir un poco avergonzada, no soy muy buena escritora pero gracias por tu opinión.

**Kihara CJ: **Y aqui tienes el siguiente capitulo, espero te haya gustado, muchas gracias por animarme a publicar mi alocada historia. Eres mi idolo Ki chan owo

**yuri no tenshi 69: **Gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado.

** .56: **Gracias por leer y por tu review, espero te divierta este fic y lo sigas amando owo

** : **Has sido mi primer amenaza owo gracias, y como puedes darte cuenta no es necesario buscarme porque aqui te dejo la actualización ^^

**yo pos no ms: **Me hace feliz la aceptacion de mi fic, es el primero que publico y estoy muy emocionada. Y ademas los peluches siempre dicen la verdad, los mios me ignoran TnT y Fate puede embarazar por la evolución -w- digamos que hay cosas que se sabran a su debido tiempo. Gracias por comentar.

Gracias a todos por su apoyo y leer esta loca historia. Les deseo una bonita navidad y que la pasen super genial en compañia de su familia, amigos, seres queridos y amados, recuerden no solo en navidad hay que dar regalos, no somos seres situacionales sino seres espontaneos capaces de hacerle saber a alguien cuan importante es para nosotros al sorprenderle con algun pequeño regalo que no esperaba en un día que no se festeja nada.

¡Abrazos para todos!

**Se aceptan criticas, tesoros piratas, regalos navideños y sidra owo**

**Cualquier semejanza con la locura... es... a propósito owo**

_**"La locura conquistara al mundo... O sino... ¡la ponemos como presidente!"**_

Atte.: Fan a ciegas ¡cambio y fuera! Wiii me voy a escribir mi carta para santa claus y colocar una trampa -w- (ese viejo gordo nunca me trajo nada en todo lo que llevo de vida, me las va a pagar...).

Este capitulo va dedicado para los locos del mundo, que aun sintiendo que todo es un peso grande en la espalda son capaces de sonreir y ayudar a los demás, no se rindan algun día la locura entrara en más de un corazón y haran aquello que no esperaban hacer... Sonreir aun cuando esten llorando...


	3. Capitulo 2 Recuerdos y explicaciones

Aclaraciones:

Ya se las saben... Y en casos especiales como utilización de pensamientos o canciones, cartas entre otras cosas iran en letra cursiva y centrado.

Eete capitulo nos explicará el pasado de Fate, asi que no habrá tanta locura, es que es el paso de la tristeza a la locura XD

¡Disfruten!

Por cierto estara dividido en 4 partes, pero como soy tan buena publique todo de una sola vez, osea que es un solo capitulo.

**MADRE**

Cuando la vida de Fate iba por buen camino, dos personitas se encargaron de hacerle ver que el pasado puede volver... Y no de la manera que podria imaginarse... En especial cuando esas dos personitas le digan ¡Fate mamá! Humor, mucho humor y locura perseguirán a Fate en su camino de Madre. Nanoha x Fate, Hayate x Fate, Fate x OC

**No soy dueña de MGLN, si fuese su propietaria habria hecho que Yunno hubiese muerto en el primer capitulo y no tendriamos que verlo en ninguna temporada más... Y se vale soñar...**

* * *

><p><strong>MADRE<strong>

**CAPITULO 2 Recuerdos y explicaciones.**

Yo sabia que volverian, obviamente adoran a su amada narradora, como dicen por ahi... "Mientras el público ponga reviews seguira habiendo historia". Bueno no hablemos de mi sino de lo que nos interesa... Así es... ¿Cuándo me van a pagar? Ok... Eso no... Malvados... Empecemos con nuestro fic.

Era una mañana soleada, al menos asi lo sintió cierta rubia que perezosamente abria los ojos en medio de un lugar desconocido.

-¿Dónde rayos estoy? -Dijo con la ropa llena de polvo y un poco de lodo seco -¿¡Un desiertooo!? -Grito tan fuerte pero nadie la escucho -Veamos... Recuerdo haber llegado temprano al departamento, no tuve mucho trabajo y simplemente me sali... Al llegar a la puerta senti un tremendo miedo, tanto que tuve un escalofrio... Dude en abrir la puerta porque tenia un mal presentimiento -Pensaba en voz alta la dueña de la mirada color sangre mientras caminaba en circulos en el mismo lugar -De ahi no recuerdo nada...

Efectivamente Fate se encontraba en medio de un desierto sin recordar cómo fue que llegó a ese lugar.

-Un momento... ¡Oh por diooos! En el departamento estaban... Estaban... ¡Mierdaaa! ¡Tengo que regresar ahora mismo! -Se sujeto la cabeza con ambas manos -¿Cómo rayos puede pasarme esto? Bien me lo decia Lindy oka san "el pasado puede volver cuando menos lo esperas"... Bueno no crei que me pasaria a mi... Menos asi...

Fate se sentó en la arena, afortunadamente aun no estaba tan caliente pues recién empezaba el día.

_"Primero hay que conseguir una brujula"_

_"¿En serio?"_

_"Estas siendo sarcastica, reconozco cuando lo eres"_

_"Es que a veces me pregunto si eres o te haces idiota"_

_"¡Oeh! No hace falta el uso de palabras insultantes a nuestra persona, te recuerdo que somos la misma"_

_"Mira Fate... Estamos en medio de un desierto y no recordamos ni cómo llegamos... Y piensas que podemos encontrar una brujula en medio de la nada..."_

_"Solo era una sugerencia"_

_"Pues te doy una mejor opción... Usa la posición del sol para saber donde esta el oeste y de ahi facilmente recordaras donde esta el norte y para alla caminaremos"_

_"Lo idiota es contagioso... ¿Verdad?"_

_"Mi idea es muy logica y seria"_

_"Pues ahora soy yo quien debe recordarte que en Mid-Childa no hay desiertos... Ni por las ciudades vecinas hay uno..."_

-¡Doble mierdaaa! ¿¡Dónde carajos estoooy?! -Respiro profundamente y después junto las manos -Sé... Sé que nunca te he hablado por ninguna forma... Sé que no me he portado nada bien y que fue mala idea hecharle salsa picante en su café al idiota de Marcial, pero creeme el tipo también te caeria mal a ti si tuvieses que aguantarlo todos los días como yo... Sé que por eso no tuve mi regalo de navidad _(pero obtuve mucho carbon que utilice para hacer carne asada), _posiblemente te preguntes por qué te estoy hablando en estos momentos... Solo te pido ayuda para regresar... ¡Porque sé que eres un canijo gordo mantecudo que te la pasas los 364 días del año rascandote la barriga! ¡Si te estoy hablando a ti! ¡Estupido Santa Claus ven en tu trineo y ayudame a llegar a mi casaaa!

Y asi dejamos a nuestra rubia favorita haciendo berrinche en medio de un desierto a pocos días de haber celebrado año nuevo. Esperemos no muera deshidratada.

Algunos se preguntaran qué paso con Fate para que se convirtiera en la loquilla que es ahora, pues ella pasó por un camino muy dificil y triste, antes era "La triste Fate" ¿qué ocurrió para que dejara de ser la depresiva y solitaria niña?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 1. Parte 1. Nanoha y Fate: La chica triste.<strong>_

Los días de Fate desde su nacimiento fueron bastantes complicados y llenos de un gran peso sobre su espalda, criada con rigor por sus padres y humillada por los mismos. Siendo la hija menor tuvo que soportar ser la menos despreciada, pues su hermana mayor era el precioso tesoro y ella simplemente un extra que no tomaban en cuenta, además de ser sirviente de su madre y hermana, ser responsable de todo y ser culpada por todo... Y su forma de pensar era demasiado depresiva, no guardaba esperanzas para ella, cada día era sobrevivir, cada día era tan igual lleno de soledad.

_"Estoy cansada de vivir... Ojalá pudiese quedarme dormida para siempre..."_

_"Pero no podrías porque tu madre es tu pesadilla diaria"_

_"¿Acaso no se supone que son los padres quienes deben enseñarte lo que es el amor? En vez de eso solo me ha sembrado odio por todo..."_

_"Te odian desde la muerte de tu padre"_

_"Pero aunque estuviera vivo... Sería todo igual o peor... Mientras él vivió siempre me ignoró... Para nadie de esta familia soy importante... Y lo peor seguir unas reglas tan injustas..."_

_"Tener que ser la niña buena, ser obediente, causar orgullo, aprender todo lo que te piden, sobresalir en la escuela y escoger amistades que tu madre vea con buenos ojos" _

_"Tener que madurar antes de tiempo, dedicarme al estudio y dejar la diversión de lado, nunca preocuparme por nadie más, solo preocuparme por los de mi sangre y rendir honor a mi familia..."_

_"Evitar vergüenzas, evitar malas amistades y deshacerte de quienes no te den beneficio alguno"_

_"Nunca creerme mejor que los demás aunque me comparen con un monton de inutiles, rendir respeto a todos sin importar las diferencias, exigir respeto para mi y no ser demasiado euforica..."_

_"No cuentas con libertad, tu no decides tu vida sin consultar, no puedes ser una descepción, un error no debes cometer porque si lo cometes ese error es para siempre"_

_"Debo seguir las reglas de la casa, solo yo tengo la responsabilidad de cuidar a mi hermana y si se equivoca es mi culpa por no saber guiarla aunque yo no sea la mayor..."_

_"No busques cosas que no traigan dinero a tu vida, deja de lado la locura, no puedes enfadarte, no mires mal, no te creas con derecho, no eres mejor que tu hermana y jamás lo serás"_

_"Ser agradecida de que tengo quienes se preocupan por mi buen camino, debo respetar las preferencias sexuales de los demás pero no puedo atreverme a ser una desviada..."_

_"Harás lo que se te pide y se espera más de lo que puedas dar, tu madre tienen la razón siempre aunque sea humana y también se equivoque"_

_"No me puedo enamorar hasta que ya sea adulta, no seré adulta si no tengo hijos, seguiré siendo una cria si en edad adulta sigo soltera, soy una vergüenza sin importar lo que haga..."_

_"Desviate del camino correcto y dejas de tener familia, elige tu libertad y las puertas de la que ha sido tu casa seran cerradas, busca tu felicidad y tu familia creerá que les das la espalda, pide respeto por tus preferencias y serás la mala de la historia"_

_"Si dejó de ser tan perfecta yo seré la malvada hija, si dejo de culparme por las tonterias de mi hermana yo seré más culpable aun, si exigo la libertad que me ha sido arrebatada entonces ya no seré hija aunque nunca he sido tratada de esa forma..."_

_"Ama lo que se te ha prohibido y estaras muerta para tu madre"_

_"Luchar por mis sueños dejando las reglas que me han impuesto desde mi primer llanto en el mundo y se olvidaran de que existo..."_

Imaginate una vida asi... imaginate lo que es ser lo que no eres... por eso ella no era feliz y ni siquiera sabia que se sentia... No habia nadie que le dijiera que todo lo que temia era algo que debia abandonar y no abandonar lo que queria.

Esos eran los pensamientos de nuestra querida rubia. Pero todo cambio en su último año de instituto cuando salvo a una pelirroja de ser golpeada por un chico abusivo de la escuela. En ese momento Fate era muy diferente físicamente, no era alta sino más bien baja de estatura, su cabello lo tenia pintado de castaño porque no queria tener nada parecido a su "perfecta" hermana, y siempre llevaba unos anteojos de cristal grueso para que nadie pudiese verle los ojos.

-La próxima vez que intentes defender a tus compañeras de un chico malo... Intenta llevar algo con que defenderte... Otro poco y te hubieran dado la paliza de tu vida -Miro entecerrando los ojos hacia la pelirroja.

-Gracias por ayudarme... Pero... ¿Qué traes en esa bolsa como para haber dejado noqueado a aquel chico? -Pregunto curiosa.

-Un ladrillo.

-¿En serio?

-Siempre llevo un ladrillo conmigo -Se rasco la mejilla mientras sonreia.

-¿Por qué?

-No tenia dinero para una pistola...

-...

-¡Es broma! Solo queria aligerar el ambiente.

-Eres rara... Pero igual gracias por la ayuda -Hizó una reverencia -Mi nombre es Nanoha Takamachi.

-Un gusto yo soy Fate Testarossa -Sonrió de forma natural, era la primer vez que no se esforzaba en hacer ese gesto.

La llegada de Nanoha le lleno de vida su existencia. Sin embargo eso también le traeria nuevas pruebas en su vida.

Nanoha se dio cuenta de todo lo que Fate vivia, del maltrato de su madre, de la humillación de su hermana, de la perdida de su padre. Y la apoyo incondicionalmente, se convirtió en su mejor amiga. Todo iria bien si estaban juntas, al menos eso creian ambas.

Pero a veces sin pensarlo sentimientos despiertan y otros mueren, en este caso nació algo extraño para las dos.

Poco a poco su acercamiento les hizo experimentar sensaciones bastante desconocidas pero muy lindas. Las cosas cambiaron el día en que Precia Testarossa madre de Fate se enfureció enormemente con nuestra protagonista porque su hija Alicia sufrió un pequeño accidente un día en que las hermanas fueron de compras, debido a esto golpeó tan fuerte a Fate que terminó en el hospital.

Y ese día ese cuarto de hospital fue testigo del cariño que Nanoha Takimachi sentia por Fate.

-¡Nuna más en su vida se atreva a ponerle una mano encima a Fate chan! -Habló enfurecida Nanoha.

-¿Quieeén te crees tu mocosa para hablarme asi? -La voz enfurecida de Precia retumbaba en el cuarto.

-¡Una persona que si quiere a Fate y no como usted que dice ser su madreee!

-¿Y? Ella es mi hija y hará lo que yo diga.

-¡No! Ya no hará nada, ella se va conmigo. ¿ Entiende? Ella no regresara a esa casa jámas.

-Fate... -Observó a la castaña que permanecia en silencio recostada en la cama.

-... -La rubia permanecia en silencio.

-Si sigues siendo amiga de esta estupida... Olvidate de ser mi hija...

-Usted no amenace a Fate chan -Nanoha seriamente observaba a Precia.

-Madre... Yo... Yo...

-Vamos Fate, dile a esta intrusa que se largue de aquí y de tu vida, no la necesitas.

-Vete... -Dijo Fate.

-¿Fate chan? -La pelirroja no podia creer lo que escuchaba.

-Vete... Vete... ¡Vete! -Gritó -¡Vete de aquí madre y dejame en paz!

-¿Qué has dicho? -Precia endurecio la mirada.

-He dicho que eligo seguir siendo amiga de Nanoha, eligo dejar tu casa madre y asi poder hacerte feliz... Nunca me quisiste ahi... Pues ya esta solucionado -Empezó a llorar -Solo debo irme y te dejaré en paz... Asi que por favor dejame en paz tu a mi...

Después de que Precia se fuera Fate lloró más y Nanoha no viendo otro modo de calmarla simplemente... La beso... Después de ese beso vinieron más, siendo inocentes, puros.

Fate se mudó a casa de su prima Arf que vivia en la misma ciudad, esta alegremente recibió a la castaña con la condición de que dejara de pintarse el cabello, por lo que volvió a ser rubia para sorpresa de Nanoha, sin embargo siguió usando sus gruesos lentes. Fate empezó a ser más alegre y un poco más rara. Y un poco más libre, tanto que parecia una loquita cada vez que veia peluches en las tiendas intentaba abrazarlos a todos al mismo tiempo, lo cual siempre traia problemas a Nanoha cuando intentaba separarla de todos esos animales de felpa.

-Fate chan... Deja esos peluches... Debemos irnos...

-¡No!

-¿Cuál es el motivo?

-Seguramente cuando regrese mañana para intentar comprarlos alguien más se los habrá llevado.

-Ni modo... -Agarra a Fate de un pie y comienza arrastrarla a la salida.

-¡No me separes de los amores de mi vidaaa! -Hacia pucheros e intentaba safarse del agarre de la pelirroja.

-No seas infantil.

-Te da envidia que los peluches si me hablen y a ti te ignoren -Se cruzó de brazos dejandose arrastrar.

-Ya te lo he dicho... Los peluches no hablan...

-¡Por la boca no! Ellos usan telepatia, me hablan en mi cabeza.

-Tienes mucha imaginación.

-¡Amores de mi vida volveré! -Dijo mientras desaparecia en la puerta de salida de la tienda de regalos.

-¡Y yo soy el amor de tu vida no lo olvides! -Se alcanzó a escuchar el grito de Nanoha a lo lejos.

Cuando Nanoha cumplió los 19 años Fate tenia 22, una estaba en la universidad y la otra estaba por graduarse. Ambas se habian hecho novias despues de un ataque de celos que tuvó Nanoha al ver que Fate era muy seguida por Ginga Nakajima, la única chica que se atrevió a defenderla de Alicia, pero que tuvó que mudarse por lo que no tuvieron contacto por años hasta que regreso y se hizó compañera de carrera de Fate.

-No entiendo...

-¡Fate! ¿En serio?

-No veo las dobles intenciones

-¡Te come con la mirada!

-¡Oh por dios!

-Por fin te has dado cuenta.

-¡Lo sabia! Algo me lo decia... ¡Tengo cara de hamburguesa!

-Ves solo era cuestion de... ¿¡Qué!?

-Cuando era pequeña mi padre siempre me decia que tenia cara de hamburguesa porque cuando mi madre estaba embarazada se le antojo una y él nunca se lo compró, por eso cuando nací mi cara parecia hamburguesa... ¡Nanoha eres cruel! ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? -Pequeñas lágrimas se asomaron en sus ojos.

-¡Deja de hacerte la idiota! -Alzó la voz desesperada.

-¡No me tienes paciencia! -Acusó la rubia.

-¡Eres mi novia no tienes porque andar dejando que se te acerquen demasiado! -Dijo un poco histerica la pelirroja.

-¡No me grites! Además -Detuvo de golpe sus palabras -Espera... No desayune esta mañana y el hambre suele provocar alusinaciones en la gente. Asi que te voy a pedir de la manera más atenta y amable que me repitas lo que has dicho, porque debido a mi estomago vacio es posible que hayas dicho algo que sonaba similar a lo que creo que dijiste, pero que seguramente no dijiste en realidad.

-Mi novia es una idiota... -Una gota de sudor bajaba por su cabeza mientras miraba el cielo y suspiraba derrotada -Vamos por algo de comer.

-Ok.

Mientras ambas disfrutaban de un rico emparedado Fate de repente empezó ahogarse con su alimento lo que provoco que tociera y Nanoha le diera unos "golpesitos" en la espalda de una forma "amorosa".

-¿¡Noviaaa!? -Grito Fate tirando su comida en el piso.

-¿Hasta ahora reaccionas?

-¡Siii! -Empezó a saltar de manera euforica por todo alrededor de Nanoha.

Desde ese dia empezó un noviazgo complicado para Nanoha Takamachi, sin embargo eso la hacia feliz. Incluso celebraron la ocasión teniendo una velada romantica.

-Vaya Fate chan no sabia que planearas quedarte conmigo a solas en el departamento de tu prima, hacerme la cena y que hagamos "esto y aquello" - Habló mientras sostenia la copa de vino y miraba a Fate.

-¿Eeeh? -Fate estaba totalmente sonrojada, tanto que salia humo de su cabeza.

-He esperado mucho tiempo -Se levantó y camino seductoramente hasta la rubia que estaba confundida.

-Es... Espera Nanoha... Cre... Creo que estamos un poco apresuradas... -Nuestra pobre rubia tartamudeaba.

-Claro pero creo que tu ya estas bastante exitada -Sonrió triunfante.

Y si señoritas y señores paso lo que tenia que pasar... Fate corrió... Y después se regresó.

-Pense que no volverias -Dijo bostezando la pelirroja -Es tarde debo irme.

Nanoha se puso de pie y camino directo a la salida, pero fue detenida por nuestra protagonista.

-Nanoha...

-Tranquila... Solo estaba bromeando_... a este paso nos quedaremos sin acción hasta que lleguemos a la tercera edad... _Lo haremos cuando te sientas lista -Sonrió

Fate se quitó los anteojos dejandolos en una mesa cercana, miro fijamente a Nanoha quien se impresiono por el color de ojos que poseia, la rubia se acerco aun más y simplemente la beso de una forma muy tierna y un poco torpe, pronto ese beso se hizo más intenso y las manos de ambas empezaron a moverse inquietas, los cuerpos de ambas danzaban al compas de alguna melodia inexistente pero que seguian sin parar. Pronto la piel de ambas fue expuesta al ir desapereciendo ropa.

-Nanoha -Gimió la rubia al sentir los labios de la pelirroja haciendo presión en su cuello.

-Más -Dijo la pelirroja mientras mordia hambrienta el cuello de su novia.

Ambas estaban más que listas y dispuestas a dar un paso en su relación, ellas querian hacerlo aunque por dentro tenian miedo, pues era la primera vez para ambas.

Esa noche sus gemidos resonaron en aquella pequeña habitación, se exploraron mutuamente intentando memorizar con sus dedos el cuerpo de la otra. Dulces y apasionadas fueron, sin importar que los más ocultos deseos fuesen revelados esa misma noche.

-Te amo -Dijo Fate mientras la pelirroja besaba sus pechos.

-Yo también te amo Fate -Dijo la pelirroja antes de acariciar la mejilla de la rubia y capturar su boca.

Fueron dos, fueron una, fueron ellas solas a su modo demostrandose amor...

Fate compró un pequeño departamento al otro lado de la ciudad, esto era un secreto para su adorable novia. Ahi fue donde conoció a una chica castaña de ojos azules. La rubia iba cada fin de semana al departamento para pintar, arreglar y amueblarlo poco a poco.

-Ese sillón se ve bastante pesado -Habló una chica castaña al ver a Fate intentando subir un mueble por las escaleras.

-Bueno no seria dificil si el ascensor no estuviese descompuesto -Contestó fatigada nuestra protagonista.

-Deja que te ayude.

Asi ambas chicas subieron las escaleras por cinco pisos cargando un sillón.

-¡Gracias! Sin tu ayuda jamas hubiera llegado.

-De nada, bueno debo irme.

La castaña empezó a bajar las escaleras pero es sujetada de un brazo por lo que detiene su marcha.

-¿En qué piso vives?

-En el primero -Dijo la chica de ojos azules.

-Pudiste irte sin ayudarme pero no lo hiciste.

-Estabas haciendolo sola... No podia dejarte asi.

-En verdad muchas gracias. Soy Fate Testarossa y será un honor ser tu vecina.

-Un gusto conocerte Fate chan -Sonrió haciendo sonrojar un poco a la rubia -Mi nombre es Hayate Yagami y tengo 18 años, asi que ya sabes... Soy mayor de edad y vivo solita, cuando gustes salimos a tomar una copa -Sonrió picara.

-¿Celebramos algo? -Fate era a veces muy inocente.

-Vaya será más dificil tomarte el pelo ¡serás todo un reto! -Su sonrisa se amplió.

Y asi empezó la amistad de Hayate, donde sonrojar a Fate era todo un reto porque no entendia las indirectas o tal vez era muy inocente. Sin embargo ambas se dieron cuenta de que eran compatibles pues tenian gustos similares.

Todo iba bien hasta que las amistades de Nanoha empezaron a cuestionar su sexualidad y sus familiares siempre le querian presentar algun buen chico. Pero lo que terminó por causarle miedo de perder a su familia fue su abuelo, el padre su madre.

-Nanoha escuchame muy bien -Dijo un hombre pelirrojo de ojos verdes parecidos a los de Miyuki Takamachi.

-Dime.

-Seria una verdadera descepción si todos aquellos rumores que te rodean a ti y a esa chica rubia fuesen reales.

-¿Rumores?

-Si... Algunas personas las han visto demasiado cercanas... Tu sabes que no puede haber más que amistad entre dos mujeres... Lo sabes ¿verdad? -Cuestionó el hombre mayor en cuyo cabello se notaban las canas.

-¿Que tendría de malo? -Su voz sonaba segura -El amor es amor, no importa la edad, religión, nacionalidad... O genero...

-¡Callate! -Grito endufeciendo la mirada -Lo único que conseguiras será perder a tu familia, la gente te criticará, si llegas a tener hijos serán la burla de todos, eso no es normal, yo no tengo nietas anormales... ¿No crees que tus padres quieren verte con un buen hombre que te pueda dar una familia normal?

-Mis padres me amaran pese a todo... -Empezaba a sonar menos segura.

-Apenas tienes 19 años, no sabes lo que es la vida, no sabes lo malvado que es el mundo. ¿En verdad crees que pueda haber amor? Tal vez estas confundida, me has hablado sobre el pasado de esa chica... ¿Quién te asegura que ella te pudiese amar? Tal vez solo esta agradecida y se aferra a ti porque se siente en deuda. ¿Crees que la amas? ¿Qué pasa si el día de mañana resulta que solo te estabas guiando por la curiosidad de las sensaciones que despierta en ti?

-Hablas como si los rumores fueran ciertos...

-Si tu y esa chica resultan ser algo más que amigas ten por seguro que perderas a tu familia y me encargare de que esa rubia conozca lo que en verdad es llorar...

Nanoha sabia que su abuelo no era una persona buena, su madre y su padre siempre le advirtieron lo peligroso que era. Pero ella nunca desconfió de él porque con ella siempre se portó tan bien y amable. Hablaron largo rato y toda la decisión que tenia la joven pelirroja fue cayendo. Su abuelo era dulce pero ese hombre que tenia enfrente podia hacer más daño del que pudiese imaginar. Debia proteger a Fate, no dejaria que nadie volviera a lastimarla.

-Jamas perdone a tu padre por llevarse a mi única hija... Pero le deje con vida porque logró huir bastante lejos hasta que los encontre con una niña igual a mi, a excepción de los ojos... La chica rubia no se salvará por nada del mundo... -Dijo aquel hombre una vez que Nanoha se habia ido de su casa.

Poco a poco Nanoha puso distancia con su novia, quien pensó que se debia a las clases que no le daban tiempo para salir más seguido juntas. Pero un día ocurrió que Yunno Scrya apareció en la vida de ambas.

-Te presento a Yunno kun mi mejor amigo en la universidad -Dijo una sonriente Nanoha.

-Un gusto yo soy Fate -Habló cortes la rubia.

-Aja igual -Dijo indiferente el cara de hurón (me cae mal).

Las cosas empezaron a ponerse mal, la desconfianza creció en Nanoha porque el hurón le sembró dudas sobre el comportamiento de Fate, su abuelo le decia lo mal que era tener a alguien tan inutil en su vida como lo es Fate.

-¿Salimos hoy?

-¿Estas preguntando u ordenandome? -La pelirroja miraba molesta a Fate.

-Hemos discutido mucho y solo quiero que estemos bien...

-Me estas culpando. Además hoy tengo que salir.

-¿Me estas evitando? Ya van varias veces que declinas mi invitación y sales con otras personas

-Saldre con Yunno, no digas otras personas él tiene nombre.

-¡Otra vez el cara de hurón!

-Yo hago lo que quiero.

-Perdon... Pero yo...

-¡Fate saaan! -Grito Ginga quien corria en dirección de la rubia -Al fin te encuentro... Anda que llegaremos tarde a la función de cine -Dijo sonriente mostrando los boletos que traia en sus manos.

-¿¡Cineee!? -Nanoha estaba totalmente molesta.

-¿Eh? -Fate no sabia de lo que hablaba Ginga.

-¡Has lo que quieras idiota! -Le dijo a Fate marchandose rápido.

-Nanoha... ¿Cuando quede de ir contigo Ginga? -Estaba confundida por lo ocurrido.

-Tu amigo Yunno me dijo que le pediste de favor que me avisara porque estabas hablando con Nanoha -Sonreia.

-Ese maldito hurón...

Y asi Nanoha empezó a ignorar más a Fate. Todo hasta que su abuelo murió en un accidente, ella quedo tan afectada que intento sentirse mejor, por lo que accedio a salir con Yunno, a lo que él aprovecho para embriagarla y tener relaciones con ella. Nanoha al despertar en un cuarto que no era suyo y ver a el hurón dormido a su lado se sintió destrozada, le habia fallado a Fate.

Pasaron unos días desde lo ocurrido, y nuestra rubia favorita fue en busca de Nanoha.

-Nanoha... Supe lo de tu abuelo -Dijo la rubia sentandose en la orilla de la cama de Nanoha quien estaba recostada tapada con la sabana hasta la cabeza -No te dire que te comprendo porque no se exactamente que estas sintiendo en este momento, tal vez estas tristes, o enojada, no lo sé...

Fate se subió a la cama y termino recostada a espaldas de la pelirroja quien no se movia pero estaba completamente atenta a todo los movimientos de la rubia.

-Lo único que sé es que soy bastante egoista y aprovechando que tu madre me ha pedido que te cuide mientras ella no este.. Quiero decirte que te he extrañado mucho y que me has hecho falta... Que si estas enojada puedes golpearme y desquitar conmigo tu furia, o puedo abrazarte si quieres llorar, o puedes ignorarme mientras permanezco aqui quieta a tu lado... Solo tienes que saber que aqui seguire a tu lado... Aun cuando todos se fueran seguire aqui... Sé que no he sido una buena novia y lo siento mucho, no te prometo mejorar porque sé bien que ser mejor no me es posible... Pero si puedo aprender como debo ser para ayudarte, pero debes enseñarme porque soy muy torpe...

Nanoha lloraba mientras escuchaba a Fate hablar, salió debajo de las sabanas y la vio directamente a los ojos pues no traia puesto los lentes. Siempre amo sus ojos que aunque tenian una infinita tristeza ella siempre era capaz de sonreir y compararse a un rayo de sol, era algo que Nanoha admiraba de ella, esa fortaleza para levantarse apesar de caer una y otra vez.

-Fate...

-Dime.

-Solo quedate callada y abrazame.

-Lo que tu ordenes -Mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

Ambas se recostaron tranquilamente sin hacer nada más.

-Te extañe Fate.

La chica de ojos color lavanda se giró para mirar directamente a Fate para después besarle. Ese día fueron una otra vez, Fate para demostrar el amor que sentia por la pelirroja, Nanoha para borrar cualquier rastro de su error y quedarse con la única persona que amará el resto de su vida.

Nanoha guardo como secreto lo ocurrido con Scrya y al mismo tiempo se alejó de él. Pero hay veces en que parece que todo mejora solo para sorprendernos con nuevas dificultades.

-Anda Nanoha, deja que te lleve al hospital, esos mareos me preocupan.

-No es nada.

Al final Fate logró convencer a Nanoha a la cual le hicieron unos analisis que esta misma se hizo cargo de recoger.

-Esto no puede ser cierto... No por favor... No... Yo... Yo estoy embarazada...

Una horas antes de recibir los resultados Nanoha y Fate habian quedado de irse juntas para vivir en otro lugar.

-¿Estas segura de querer hablar a solas con tus padres?

-Si Fate chan, si ellos intentan prohibirme irme contigo me será más facil escaparme en la noche. Asi que esperame en la estación del tren a las 9 que es la penultima salida.

-Ok, nos vemos esta noche -Besó la mejilla de su novia sin saber lo que pasaria después.

Eran casi las 8 pm cuando Nanoha aun estaba concentrada en el papel que descansaba en su mesa que sonó el timbre de la casa.

-¿Yunno?

-Hola Nanoha -El chico traia un ramo de rosas y un oso de peluche -¿Podemos hablar?

-No creo que sea el momento adecuado...

-Será la única vez, prometo no molestarte después.

Scrya tenia planeado convencer a Nanoha de intentar llevar una relación.

-Esta bien... Pasa...

Una vez adentro el cuatro ojos que nadie quiere se sentó.

-¿Quieres un vaso de agua?

-Claro.

Un papel que se encontraba en la mesa llamó la atención del cuatro ojos, por lo que procedió a leerlo.

-Aqui tienes... -Dijo Nanoha extendiendo la mano que sostenia el vaso con agua.

-¿Cuanto tiempo tienes de embarazo?

-¿¡Por qué lees algo que no es tuyo?! -Se habia enfurecido.

-¡Responde! -Él exigió.

-Dos meses -Se resignó en contestar...

-Hace dos meses tu y yo... ¿Voy a ser padre? -Una enorme sonrisa adorno su rostro.

Nanoha intentó decir que no... Pero ¿Fate? Definitivamente era de Yunno, no habia estado con ningun otro hombre.

Fate no quizó dejar sola a su novia enfrentando a sus padre, ella también hablaría con los Takamachi... Aunque muriese en el intento.

_"Se valiente... Ya casi llegas"_

_"Insistó en haberla esperado en la estación era un mejor plan"_

_"No soy una cobarde"_

_"¿En serio?"_

_"Si"_

_"Entonces... ¿Por qué estas temblando y no has tocado el timbre?"_

No tocó timbre simplemente se metió preparada para lo que sea... Excepto para lo que presenció...

-Señores Takamachi... Nanoha y yo seremos padres... Asi que les pidó por favor que no la culpen de nada, yo me haré cargo de ella y de mi hijo -Dijo decidido el hurón.

-¿Nanoha?... -Fate tenia una mirada confundida... Se suponia que ella iba a defender su noviazgo con la pelirroja... No a escuchar que ella y ese hombre estaban dispuestos a formar una familia.

-Fate -Susurró la pelirroja...

-Lo siento entre sin tocar el timbre -Habló neutral mientras sus ojos perdian brillo -Es un momento familiar...

-Traquila Testarossa san, sé que Nanoha es tu mejor amiga y que has venido a dar apoyo... Te lo agradezco por cierto ¿te gustaria ser la madrina de mi hijo? -Dijo de manera inocente pero él sabia por lo que habia observado que Fate no queria como amiga a Nanoha.

-Gracias pero no podré... Voy a mudarme esta misma noche... Solo vine a despedirme.

Se acerco a su "novia" y la abrazó fuertemente, se acercó a su oido y le habló en voz baja.

-Nanoha vente conmigo...

-Estoy embarazada...

-Los cuidare a ambos...

-Pero te falle.

-¿Lo amas?

-No.

-¿Me amas?

-Si.

-Entonces vamonos juntas...

-¿No me preguntaras por qué me acoste con él?

-No... Tu tienes una explicación ¿verdad?

-Estaba muy tomada... Fue después del funeral de mi abuelo...

-Vamonos por favor...

-No.

-No me dejes...

-No puedo... -Lágrimas empezaban a bajar por su rostro -No puedo negarle a mi hijo una familia, no puedo dejarlo sin padre... No quiero que mi familia me odie... No puedo irme contigo Fate chan...

-Cuidate Nanoha...

Fate se volteó y miro a los miembros de aquella familia, sabia que si el estupido no cuidaba bien de Nanoha ellos se encargarian de castigarlo severamente.

-Scrya -La voz de Fate sonó bastante terrorifica en es momento -¿Me permites unas palabras en el jardin?

-Vale -Se mostraba valiente pero por dentro lleno de miedo.

Fate estando una vez en el jardin trasero de la casa golpe tan furte con su puño el rostro de Scrya que le rompió la nariz, aprovechando que estaba tirado en el piso se le fue encima golpeandolo tan fuerte como podía descargando toda la furia que tenia.

-La próxima vez que intentes aprovecharte de la tristeza de Nanoha o de alguna otra mujer recuerda todo el dolor que estas sintiendo en este momento -Lo sujetaba del cabello sacudiendolo como muñeco -Más te vale que les cuides o te juro que cuando tu y yo nos volvamos a ver y me entere de que no has sabido protejerles me encargare de quitarte lo poco que te hace hombre -La mirada de Fate estaba vacia y su sonrisa deforme le daba un aire aterrador.

Cuando los señores Takamachi salieron a ver que ocurria y Fate salió corriendo ignorando los gritos de Nanoha. Llegó cansada a casa de su prima.

-¿Qué haces aqui Fate? Pensé que ya te habias marchado -Dijo una chica alta.

-¿Conoces a Arisa y Suzuka?

-Si.

-Ellas son amigas de Nanoha, quiero que cuando nazca su hijo me avises por favor, deseo venir a conocerlo.

-Crei que te irias con tu mejor amiga al departamento que compraste.

-Ya no... Resulta que esta embarazada y hará su propia familia... Acabó de perder la última salida del tren...

-¿Sabes que día es hoy?

-No.

-Ven, te tengo una sorpresa.

Ambas se dirigieron a un taller cercano.

-Fate hoy es tu cumpleaños número 23 ¡Felicidades! Apenas son las 12 am pero mejor de una vez celebremos.

Enfrente de ambas, una hermosa moto negra con detalles dorados se encontraba adornado por un enorme moño rojo.

-Me ahorraste el envió -Sonrió.

-¿Es una ducati?

-Exacto.

La oji-rubi se acercó lentamente a la moto, paso sus dedos suavemente por ella y sonrió recuperando por un momento el brillo de sus ojos.

-Gracias Arf... Es hermosa.

-¿Qué te parece si salimos a celebrar?

-Quiero irme en este preciso momento.

-No seas aguafiestas -Frunció el ceño cruzandose de brazos.

-Nanoha era mi novia... Y justamente hoy que nos escapariamos juntas me enteró que esta embarazada de un imbecil, le rogue que se fuera conmigo a pesar de eso... Pero ella eligió quedarse con él aunque no lo ama... Solo para darle a su hijo una familia "normal"...

-Fate... -Sus brazos calleron a sus costados, suavizando su mirada.

-Primero mi madre me negó su cariño solo para querer a Alicia... Y ahora Nanoha me niega su amor solo para quedarse con un idiota por ser el padre de su hijo... ¿Tan malo es esperar que me eligan? -Fate no lloró.

-Vete Fate... Aqui nada te detiene... Ya no...

En ese instante Fate tomó su última maleta y arrancó su moto a toda la velocidad que podía, no era tan estupida como algunos pensaban, fue cuidadosa hasta llegar a su nuevo departamento.

El ascensor seguia sin servir, compró unas cervezas y se sento en las escaleras a tomar sola.

-Es muy tarde para que estes aqui sola -Dijo una pequeña castaña.

-Hoy cumplo años -Mencionó mientras habria otra lata de cerveza.

-¿Estas bien?

-No...

-Ven vamos a mi departamento -Extendió su mano hacia Fate para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

Una vez ambas adentro empezaron a beber y platicar.

-¿Donde fuiste? -Preguntó curiosa la ojí-rubi

-Sali con un chico que resultó ser un estupido, solo buscaba llevarme a la cama.

-Que idiota.

-Si, por eso lo deje atado en la cama del hotel.

-Malvada.

-Él se lo busco.

Después de unas cuantas bebidas más y unas botellas de tequila que tenia Hayate guardadas empezaron a intentar mantener una conversación coherente.

-Y shi como vesh me han dejalo por un pendazo de mierda.

-Yo por eso nuuunca me enamorare, todo lo que no puedash controlar no vale la pena, hay que ser parte de los politicos y crearemosh una ley antiamor.

-¡Muy buena idea!

-¡Salud por ello!

Y asi Fate terminó dormida en el suelo y Hayate en la mesa de la cocina en una posición bastante complicada.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 1. Parte 2. Hayate y Fate: La chica atrevida pero aun triste.<strong>_

Cuando ves que todo a tu alrededor se destruye siempre habrá quienes se queden observando llorando, otros simplemente dejaran que todo se destruya y no haran nada más, otros intentaran repararlo y otros como Fate empezaran de nuevo...

Habia pasado meses desde que se mudó, Hayate se habia convertido en alguien de mucha confianza, mantenia contacto constante con Arf. Un día recibió la llamada menos esperada.

-Fate el hijo de Nanoha ya nació -Dijo Arf atraves del telefono.

Días después Testarossa montó su moto y fue hacia la casa de los Takamachi, simplemente subió a escondidas hasta el cuarto de Nanoha. La vio durmiendo y silenciosamente se acercó a la cuna que estaba al lado de la cama de la pelirroja.

-Hola pequeña -Habló lo más bajo que pudo -Eres muy linda igual que tu mami, sabes yo extrañaba verla pero creo que extrañare verte más a ti... Y eso que acabo de conocerte, no le digas nada a Nanoha porque se pone muy celosa luego -Sonrió y le guiño -Se una buena niña siempre y no permitas que Scrya te la robe nunca, tu debes ser su único amor de ahora en adelante.

Fate con cuidado tomo a la bebe entre sus brazos tratando de no despertarla.

-Sabes he visto fotos de tu Nanoha mamá de cuando era tan pequenita como tu y estoy convencida de que te pareces demasiado a ella, me pregunto de qué color seran tus ojos... -Tomó una de sus manitas con su mano.

La observó largo rato y sin esperarlo aquella pequeña mano envolvio su dedo indice agarrandolo con fuerza.

-Vaya eres una niña muuuy fuerte, tu protejeras a Nanoha por mi ¿verdad? -Lágrimas caian por sus ojos -No sabes lo que daria por ser tu mamá también... Pero no tuve ese gran honor -Como pudo se tomo una foto con la bebita -Me llevó un pequeño recuerdo... -Besó la pequeña frente y procedió a ponerla de nueva cuenta en la cuna.

Se acercó a Nanoha y la observó un largo rato, acarició lentamente su rostro y beso sus labios suavemente.

-Te extraño tanto... Me será muy dificil seguir viviendo sin ti... Pero lo lograré para no ser una molestia para ti, no sere un estorbo... Se feliz con tu familia mi hermoso amor eterno...

Nanoha sintió en sueños algo tibio en sus labios y después algo frio en su mano que descansaba cerca de su cara. Al abrir los ojos vio la ventana abierta totalmente.

-Es extraño... Estoy segura de haberla cerrado... ¿Agua? -Dijo al ver unas pequeñas gotas en su mano -Estan saladas... -Probó estas gotas.

Ha pasado un año y medio desde que Nanoha habia elegido quedarse al lado del padre de su hija, Fate por su parte trabajaba y se hacia cada vez más cercana a Hayate.

-Veamos por aqui -Dijo mirando hacia un lado del pasillo -Veamos por aca- Miró hacia el sentido contrario -Área despejada.

Comenzó a caminar a paso apresurado hasta que sintió que la tiraban al suelo.

-¡Fate chan! -Dijo de forma cantarina una ojí-azul con sonrisa felina -¿Los tragiste?

-"Hola Fate, buenos días" ¿Donde estan tus modales? -Entecerro los ojos.

-No te preocupes por mis modales -Sonrió -Dame mi chocolate.

-Insistó en llevarte a "Chocolateros Anomimos", esto ya es una seria adicción.

-Claro y yo te llevo a un bailecito privado y me daras chocolates para verme -Besa la mejilla de la rubia -Sabes que lo deseas -Sonrió picara.

-Deja de decir cosas vergonzosas -Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas -No entiendo como es que logras comer tanto chocolate.

-Ventajas de ser yo -Dijo triunfante.

-¿Qué tal te fue anoche? -Caminaban una al lado de la otra.

-Pesimo... Me cambiare a tu bando.

-¿Eh?

-Me haré lesbiana, los hombres son una mierda... Asi que Fate... ¡Soy toda tuya tomame mujer y comprame más chocolate! -Dijo trepandose a la espalda de la rubia.

-Bajate y deja de decir esas cosas, en primer lugar no tengo tan pesimo gusto -La castaña la miro ofendida -En segundo lugar te llevo algunos años y te falta vivir y en tercer lugar tu solo me quieres por los chocolates que te doy.

-Me ofendes -Le apunto con él dedo -Quiero el divorcio.

-¡Ni siquiera estamos casadas!

-Lo solucionamos ahorita.

-¿Ah?

-¡Hay que casarnos! -Dio una vuelta en el mismo lugar y cuando miró hacia donde estaba la rubia se dio cuenta de que estaba sola -...Aguafiestas.

Lo que nuestra querida protagonista no sabia es que Hayate cada vez más hacia todo lo posible por pasar más tiempo a su lado.

-¡Nadie me deja hablando sola!

-Yo si.

-¡Fate! -La regaño.

-Ok perdon.

Ambas estaban sentadas una enfrente de la otra comiendo en silencio, pero la rubia habló.

-El día que te enamores vas a llorar...

-¿Qué?

-Es en serio Hayate no me mires como si estuviera loca... Vas a llorar y te va a doler, lloraras de alegria o tristeza, te vas a negar, luego resignar y al último aceptarlo. Tu sabras si eso se queda como un comienzo o le das seguimiento.

-¿Tu que harias si me enamoro?

-Me pongo a reir.

-¡Te vas a burlar!

-No es por burla... Sino por dicha pues vas a saber que es amar. Tu misma has dicho que nunca has amado...

-¿Quieres jugar? -Cambio la conversación.

-¿A qué?

-A pocky.

-¿Ah?

-Ya sabes las baritas de galleta cubierta con chocolate.

-Vale solo explicame las reglas.

-Sencillo ambas debemos comenzar a comer de cada extremo y seguirle hasta que se acabe -Puso un pocky en sus labios -Anda.

Fate tomó en otro extremo y comenzaron a comer hasta que sus rostros estaba demasiado cerca.

-¿Como termina el juego? -pregunto una nerviosa rubia.

-Asi -Dijo la castaña mientras comia el último trozo rozando ligeramente los labios de la otra.

Ambas se sonrojaron al separarse, sintiendo sus corazones acelerarse, Fate por si las dudas se aseguro de volver a unir sus labios.

-¿Fate? -Dijo Hayate nerviosa por primera vez.

-Sabes a chocolate -Sonrió -Por fin pude ponerte nerviosa, es divertido con razón te gusta ponerme nerviosa.

Después de eso Hayate puso como excusa que saludarse de beso en boca era buena idea entre ellas para ser más unidas. Pasó medio año asi hasta que Fate conoció a las primas y primo de su amiga.

-Tus primas me dieron miedo.

-No pasa nada, mientras me respetes y llegue virgen al altar seguiras con vida.

-...

Y Hayate seguia disfrutando de dejar sin habla a su rubia preferida.

Pero hay veces que cuando creemos que todo ira mejorando con el tiempo te das cuenta de que no será asi.

-Tío no entiendo bien ¿el testamento de mi abuelo tiene en verdad esa clausula?

-Si Hayate, debes casarte minimo en un año para poder heredar toda su fortuna...

-¿Hay algo que especifique el genero?

-¿De qué hablas?

-El matrimonio entre mujeres esta actualmente permitido, si me caso con una amiga ella no me pediria dinero alguno y no me veria forzada a cumplirle en la cama, en cambio un hombre si esperaria tanto el dinero como lo sexual.

-Es que la clausula habla de matrimonio donde el hijo o hija lleve la sangre de ambos para perdurar el linaje Yagami, porque el apellido de tu esposo será dejado de lado.

-¡No soy un animal que puedan usar solo para tener crias! -Alzó la voz.

-O lo haces o todo para en manos del socio de tu abuelo, te recuerdo que tu abuela materna esta muy enferma y necesita una operación muy costosa...

-No puedes hacerme esto... -Dijo suplicante.

-Lo lamento... Pero si estas enamorada casate de una vez...

-Pero si...

-¿Si es una mujer? Dejala... Después de todo el amor no es para siempre.

Hayate estaba entre la espada y la pared, su abuela materma la cuido desde que quedó huerfana debido al accidente automovilistico que tuvó junto a sus padres, ellos murieron y ella perdió la movilidad de sus piernas. Nadie le dió esperanzas de que volveria a caminar pero su abuela Naomi luchó con todo lo que pudo para conseguirle un milagro. Todos los ahorros que tenia para su vejez los gasto en la operación que devolvió la movilidad de las piernas de su nieta.

-Tal vez no es amor... -Pensó Hayate mientras estaba sentada enas escaleras donde siempre se sentaba Fate.

-¿Hola? -Habló Fate interrumpiendo sus pensamientos -¿Estas bien? -Se agacho y beso suavemente los labios de la castaña y en ese momento el corazón de ambas latio a prisa.

Era algo que ocurria cada vez que se besaban, algo calido las invadia y a veces sentian que se descontrolaban. Fate conocia de antemano esa sensación, porque le pasaba cada vez que beso a Nanoha años atras. Pero para Hayate era una nueva sensación, algo desconocido que aunque le hacia sentir bien también la asustaba, algo que no podia controlar.

-Estoy bien, solo un poco aburrida.. Bueno más bien preocupada -Admitió la castaña.

-Es por tu abuela Naomi ¿verdad?

-Necesita urgentemente la operación... Pero aun no acompletamos el dinero.

-Yo también ayudare, tengo algunos ahorros y con lo que pueda juntar en el trabajo sera una cantidad considerable -Le animo.

-Gracias Fate pero...

-No intentes negarme la oportunidad de ayudarles, todos estan poniendo su mejor esfuerzo, todo se solucionara -Sonrió abrazandola -Pase lo que pase estare a tu lado.

Hayate sabia que eso era verdad, esa torpe rubia de lentes gruesos le ayudaria aunque se negara.

El tiempo pasó y Fate estaba decidida a decirle a Hayate lo que sentia, se habia enamorado. Pero no habia podido olvidar su pasado, debia superarlo porque ese pasado no volveria a su vida.

-Ha... Hayate... Ten... Tengo algo importante que decirte... Pero la verdad me da bastante miedo y he preferido decirtelo en esta carta -Le dio un sobre blanco -Pase lo que pase y sin importar la respuesta que reciba seguire siendo tu amiga ¿de acuerdo?

-Vale -Dijo distraida Hayate revisando su correo por las invitaciones de pretendientes que su tio Graham le sugeria -Lo leere más tarde, debo salir.

-Nos vemos en la noche.

Las preocupaciones suelen hacernos pensar sin pensar realmente y seguir las cosas que creemos que estan bien, para finalmente darnos cuenta de que nos apresuramos en tomar decisiones.

-Bueno eres la mejor opción que tengo... Ya sabes las clausulas y firmaras un contrato prematrimonial con todo lo que hablamos.

-Me parece bien, ambos salimos beneficiados y además sinceramente lo hago porque te quiero -Dijo Ren.

-Lo sé Ren... Me lo has demostrado todo este tiempo, aunque mi tío sigue insistiendo en que vea más opciones.

-Solo dile que nos casaremos y que ya no se preocupe.

-¿Seis meses te parece bien?

-Es perfecto, buscare casa y arreglare todo lo relacionado a banquetes y demás cosas, tu encargate del vestido, invitados y ya veremos que más.

Asi esa noche Hayate habia quedado comprometida. Al llegar a su apartamento vio la carta de Fate en la mesa. Procedió a sentarse y leerla.

_Estimada señorita Yagami:_

_No espero que usted me comprenda al 100% solo que intente entenderme, aunque sea un poco. Sé que mi forma de pensar es algo absurda e ilogica. Pero tengame paciencia, al menos eso merezco._

_Debo hacer de su conocimiento que es usted la causa de mis multiples desvelos, de mi estado nervioso y de mi desesperación. He intentado hacerle saber algo con mi mirada, con mis acciones, pero parece que usted señorita no se ha percatado de mis sentimientos._

_En simples palabras le amo..._

_No le pido a usted me de la vida entera, ni siquiera le pido esperanza alguna. Simplemente dejeme ser como soy siempre, dejeme estar cerca suyo y sonreir o llorar a su lado, deje estar ahi cerca y mostrarle lo mucho que usted me importa, lo mucho que le quiero._

_Ni yo misma estoy segura del por qué de mis acciones, asi que no puedo pedirle algo si no sé que es lo que busco._

_Solo dejeme ser quien le propicie una caricia de vez en cuando, quien le diga que le quiere todos los dias y no solo en festejos, dejeme ser quien le ofrezca una mano amiga cuando lo necesite usted, solo deje ser mimada por alguien como yo._

_Tal vez estoy siendo atrevida en mis palabras, pero dejeme quererle sin esperar ser correspondida por usted. Si mañana se casa yo le llevare las flores al altar, pero recuerde que el matrimonio es para ser feliz y no para huir de mi, aunque creame me estaria riendo si fuese ese el motivo._

_Le quiero más de lo que deberia, más de lo que me esta permitido._

_Le he soñado incontables veces. Si he llegado a llorar o no por usted, no lo sabra, quedese con la duda._

_Con que usted me quiera aunque sea un poquito, creame eso me hará muy feliz._

_Sé que alguien como yo no deberia siquiera atreverse a plasmar esta clase de pensamientos por escrito, mucho menos hablado._

_No le pido una respuesta, si jamas quiere darme una esta bien. _

_Sé que he aceptado unos saludos bastante peculiares entre nosotras, la verdad solo buscaba una excusa para poder probar lo que no es para mi. No quiero más simples saludos, solo quiero tocar esa sonrisa de su boca con mis labios._

_Si usted no quiere que me atreva, sea firme en sus palabras y prohibame hasta imaginar que le robo un poco de sus labios._

_En todo caso le agradeceria infinitamente que dejase al tiempo actuar, que me dejase actuar lentamente, sin prisas ni presión alguna para ninguna de las dos. Solo el tiempo nos dirá lo que deberá de ocurrir._

_Yo no deso ser alguien con quien usted comparta una historia de días o meses. Quisiera al menos que fuera una historia de largos años. Por eso le digo que yo no soy como los demás que le han ofrecido palabras de cristal que con tan poco se rompieron._

_Lo que yo ofrezco es estar en su futuro, sea de la forma que sea. Ahi estare, si usted me lo permite le dire que le quiero, no habrá sonrisa mia que le diga a usted que miento al respecto._

_Le digo además que no espero nada de usted, no espero ser retribuida de alguna manera, ni ser querida de la forma en que le quiero a usted. Solo estar cerca cuando usted ria o llore, aplaudir cuando triunfe o cuando necesite de alguien que le ayude._

_Solo dejele al tiempo, sin prisas ni presiones, que las cosas se den solas._

_Le quiero por que yo quiero quererle, no porque deba quererle._

_Le amo por ser usted..._

_Con cariño y a sus servicios._

_Fate_

Por primer vez en su vida Hayate Yagami tuvo miedo, miedo a una persona, miedo a Fate porque habia logrado algo que nadie habia podido hacer... Enamorarla...

_"¡Oh por dios! Te ha escrito una carta bastante formal y cursi"_

_"Nadie me habia escrito jamas..."_

_"Todos estaban entretenidos planeando la manera de llevarte a la cama"_

_"Cierto"_

_"¿Tienes miedo?"_

_"¡Por supuesto! Esto es demasiado para mi"_

_"Ten la suficiente valentia y vez a darle una respuesta a esa linda rubia"_

_"¿¡Estas locaaa!? No quiero verla..."_

_"Estamos locas... Pero por ella"_

_"Mejor que piense que nunca lei"_

_"¡Mierda estas enamorada! Nunca en tu vida te habia dado temor enfrentarte a algun pretendiente"_

_"No es lo mismo..."_

_"Obviamente no, porque estas bien roja de la cara"_

_"¿Eh?"_

_"Sabes que si esto no es amor... Es lo más cercano que has sentido parecido a eso... Además te mueres por estar entre sus piernas"_

_"No puedo creerlo..."_

_"Por fin entendemos la urgencia de los chicos en quererte tener sexo"_

_"Ya callate"_

_"Vale... Pero te reto ir a su departamento y que si la ves lo primero que vas a querer es tirartele encima... Llevamos meses aguantandonos... Cada beso que le hemos dado ha ido subiendo de tono"_

_"Te recuerdo que ella no se queda atras"_

_"Obviamente no... Tiene unas manera muy buena de exitarte"_

_"Si... ¡No!"_

Decidida Hayate fue hasta el departamento de Fate y tocó la puerta desesperadamente.

-¿Buenas noches? -Dijo nuestra querida rubia.

La castaña no respondió y simplemente se metió, camino directo al cuarto y se sentó a la orilla de la cama con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué pasa Hayate? -Dijo Fate poniendose frente a la castaña que levanto el rostro para mirarla.

-¿Estas enamorada de mi?

-Si... -Timidamente desvió la mirada pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Vale...

-Escucha...

Pero no pudo continuar hablando porque esa pequeña castaña sujeto su rostro y la besó de manera desesperada. La jaló con ella y cayeron en la cama.

-Espera -Intentaba hablar Fate mientras la oji-azul lamia el lobulo de su oreja -¿Por qué haces esto? -La incertidumbre la invadia.

-Fate chan... Solo deja que las cosas pasen y el tiempo nos dirá lo que deberá seguir -Y no dió oportunidad a la rubia de protestar.

En un rápido movimiento de Hayate cambiaron de lugares. Ahora era ella quien estaba sobre la rubia. Bajo su cabeza a la altura del primer boton de la pijama de la rubia, con su boca empezó a desabrochar la blusa, uno a uno los botones fueron cediendo y la rubia no podia ni hablar porque toda su atención estaba en esa mirada azul llena de deseo.

Pronto la rubia sintió besos humedos en su abdomen haciendola echar la cabeza hacia atras, pequeñas descargas electricas pasaban por todo su cuerpo. Hayate se encargó de despojarlas a ambas de sus ropas. No importaba si todo estaba fuera de control, por primera vez dejaria que su instinto actuara en vez de su cerebro.

Esa noche solo fue el comienzo de muchas otras veces, porque después Hayate recordó la misión que tenia, salvar a su abuela. Sus planes de boda prosiguieron a espalda de Fate quien ignoraba lo que ocurria. La rubia estaba tan feliz que simplememte no se percartó de nada.

Una noche Hayate la invitó a una fiesta muy lejos de ahi, era una despedida de soltera, lo curioso es que todas las invitadas serían tratadas como novia.

-Es algo loco que todas sean tratadas de esta forma tan peculiar -Dijo la rubia intentando no ser pisada por una de las tantas chicas que estaban bailando alrededor de ella.

-Aqui todas son las novias, hasta tu Fate -Dijo juguetona Hayate -Que sea nuestra despedida de soltera.

-¿No has bebido cierto?

-Solo una copa... ¿Y tu?

-Igual solo una copa.

Para cuando se dieron cuenta ambas estaban en el cuarto de Yagami entregandose mutuamente.

-Fate... -Gemia la castaña al sentir el movimiento de cadera de la rubia sobre ella.

Ambas se sentian tan bien conectadas que sin necesidad de hablarse sabian que es lo que la otra necesitaba para satisfacerse en la cama.

En verdad a veces es bueno ignorar todo lo que ocurre alrededor... Pero lo malo viene después cuando te das cuenta de lo que en realidad esta pasando.

Era de tarde cuando Fate recibió una llamada de emergencia del hospital central, Naomi la abuela de Hayate habia sido ingresada de urgencia.

-Va a estar bien ya vera... -Decia Fate intentando no dejar caer las lágrimas.

-¿Donde esta Hayate chan? -Preguntó suavemente.

-Zafira y Signum estan intentando localizarla... Ya vendrá...

-Fate chan mi niña de ojos tristes pronto tendrás toda la felicidad que te negaron y negaran... Pronto sonreiras y toda ese dolor que muestra tu mirada se esfumara...

-¿De qué habla?

-Dile a esas niñas traviesas que el extintor esta cerca de la puerta y que ya no quemen tus juguetes.

-... -La rubia la escuchaba y pensó que la abuela deliraba.

-Fate... Vas a tener que aprender que nosotras las mujeres no somos tampoco capaces de enterder a otras mujeres. Mi niña triste tu serás muy feliz con las pequeñas traviesas...

Lo que todos no sabian es que en ese mismo momento en otra ciudad Hayate contraia matrimonio con Ren, para asi poder reclamar su herencia y poder salvar a su abuela.

-¿Qué les ha dicho el doctor? -Dijo Fate preocupada.

-Que... Que debemos despedirnos... -Habló otra rubia.

-Shamal... ¿No hay nada que hacer? -Una pequeña pelirroja preguntó.

-Chicas... Ustedes saben que confió en la capacidad de mi camarada... Yo no soy especialista en la enfermedad de la abuela... No hay nada que podamos hacer...

Fate intentaba marcarle a Hayate pero esta no respondia a ninguna de sus llamadas, a nadie pues apagó su celular.

-¿La encontraron?

-No Fate... Nadie la ha visto... -Habló Zafira.

-¿Dónde rayos estas Hayate? -Signum estaba completamente enfadada.

Lo inevitable pasó, la abuela Naomi murió, Fate y los Wolkenritter fueron quienes se encargaron del funeral y el entierro. Una semana después Hayate llegó junto a su marido a su departamento para recoger sus cosas.

-¡Hayate! -nuestra rubia corrió en dirección a la castaña y la abrazó fuertemente.

-Hola Fate...

-¿Donde has estado? Hemos estado muy preocupados por ti.

-Tenia cosas que hacer... -Evitaba mirarla a los ojos.

-Supongo que debes ser amiga de Hayate -Habló el esposo de la castaña.

-¿Quién eres tu? -Preguntó extrañada Fate.

-Su esposo.

En ese momento Fate sintió que el mundo se le veia encima. Ella buscó a su chica por todos lados preocupada de que le hubiese ocurrido algun accidente pero... Pero... Esto era lo que menos esperaba averiguar.

-¿Estas bromeando cierto? -Su rostro estaba palido -¿Hayate?

-Me case hace una semana...

-La fiesta de soltera de hace dos semanas... -Aquella fiesta a la que habia acudido era en honor de Hayate.

-¿Me esperas afuera por favor Ren?

-Claro cariño.

Aquel hombre las dejó solas en aquel pasillo que fue testigo de sus multiples platicas y encuentros de cada mañana al despertar.

-Pense... Crei... Tu y yo...

-¿Creiste que te amaba?

-Si...

-Por favor Fate... No hagas esto más dificil... Sabias que no teniamos algo oficial... Solo era diversión, si alguna vez te hubiese dicho que te amaba entenderia tu estado... Pero nunca lo dije -La castaña intentaba ser lo más hiriente posible, si lograba hacer que Fate la odiase sería todo más facil.

-Hayate te amo... -Fate no pudo evitar cerrar fuertemente sus ojos pero eso no evito que las lágrimas salieran.

-... -Ella no sabia que decir, se quedó congelada ante esa confesión, una cosa fue leerlo en aquella vieja carta y otra muy distinta escucharlo de los labios de Fate, tuvo ganas de llorar pero se recupero rápidamente-Lo siento pero debo rechazar tus sentimientos -Dijo friamente -Ahora si me permites debo darme prisa mi esposo me esta esperando.

-Hayate... No lo hagas...

-Para, para... Para por favor... No quiero verte llorando ni deseo escucharte suplicar, dejame en paz, dejame ser feliz, yo ya elegi ¿entiendes?

Fate se secó las lágrimas y asintió, se fue corriendo por las escaleras dejando a la castaña completamente sola en aquel vacio pasillo.

-Lo siento tanto Fate... -Dijo para después taparse la boca intentando callar su llanto -Perdoname mi amor...

Yagami se dirigió a la casa de su abuela para darle la noticia de su boda, pero al llegar vio a su primo Zafira fumando en la entrada, era algo extraño porque él no fumaba.

-Al fin apareces...

-¿Donde estan las demás?

-Adentro... Vamos... Espera y ¿ese quién es?

-De eso quiero hablar.

Una vez todos presentes en la sala de aquella pequeña casa Hayate tomó la palabra.

-No me interrumpan por favor... Sé que me desapareci por toda una semana pero traigo excelentes noticias. Podremos operar a la abuela, me he casado y con eso cumplí la clausula del testamento de mi abuelo, ya no tendremos que preocuparnos por el dinero.

-¿¡De qué estupides estas hablando!? -Dijo Signum enojada.

-El tío Graham me habló sobre la clausula principal...

-La única clausula que tiene el testamento es que cumplas 21 años -Zafira sonaba igual de molesto.

-¿Qué?

-Te ha mentido... Te dije que no confiaras en él... Solo quizó vengarse através de ti porque no pudo hacerme cambiar de opinión por casarme con Shamal... -Dijo Signum.

Entonces todo el sacrificio que habia hecho fue en vano, el interes repentino por querer ayudarla fue una trampa, ahora recordaba que tuvo que acceder a darle las acciones que su abuela paterna le habia dado con tal de que permaneciera callado sobre el asunto de la clausula. Pero aun podría pedirle a Ren que le prestase dinero pues él tenia una buena posición economica.

-Además... La abuela... -Habló Vita.

-Habla de una vez -Suplicó Hayate.

-Mientras tu te casabas y te ibas de luna de miel con tu esposo ella agonizaba en la cama de un hospital pronunciando tu nombre... -Dijo Shamal quien miraba duramente a la castaña -Y quien estuvo ahi sosteniendo su mano mientras te llamaba hasta su último suspiro fue tu amiga Fate.

Arrepentimiento, furia, frustración, tristeza fue lo que la invadió. Pero no tuvó el valor de luchar por Fate ni siquiera para pedirle perdón. Mucho menos cuando paso el mes y se dio cuenta después de una prueba de embarazo que ya nada podria hacer.

-Nunca me caiste bien Verossa pero te aguante porque eras amigo de Hayate -Decia una rubia a punto de montarse en su ducati negra -Pero te agradezco haberme ayudado a vender mi apartamento.

-Sabes que fue un placer... Al fin me pude deshacer de ti. No vuelvas.

-No lo hare.

Ambos sonrieron complices, su enemistad se volvió amistad en el transcurso de los días mientras se ponían de acuerdo para vender el departamento.

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

-Vale -Sonrió el peliverde.

-Si pasa algo interesante en la vida de Hayate avisame...

-Esta embarazada...

-Oh... Vaya... Que rápida...

-Los casados y sus urgencias por la descendencia -Dijo desinteresado.

-Avisame cuando nazca.

-Te enviare un correo.

-Adios.

-Cuidate Testarossa.

Y asi Fate volvia a partir del que fuera su hogar. Ella podia soportar muchas cosas en la vida... Pero no ver como la persona que ama te desprecia y se casa con alguien que apenas conocio.

Pasaron los meses y la pequeña Yagami alegró a su madre y a los Wolkenritter quienes al ver a una bebita tan linda terminaron por perdonar a Hayate.

Al igual que lo hizó con Nanoha, Fate de nueva cuenta entraba a escondidas a una casa, en esta ocasión la casa de los Wolkenritter.

-Veamos deben estar por aqui...

Encontró una habitación con detalles en rosa. Era el cuerto del bebe Yagami. Al entrar vio en un sillón mesedora a una castaña completamente dormida mientras tenia en brazos un bulto rosado.

-Será mejor que te ponga en tu camita -Sujeto con cuidado a la bebe -¡Vaya! Eres hermosa, eres el segundo bebe más hermoso que he visto. Pero tu y la otra niña estan empatadas en hermosura, deja que nos tomemos una foto.

Fate recostó a la niña en su cuna y la arropo bien dandole un beso en la frente y pudo ver como daba un pequeño suspiro la bebita.

-Debes ser toda una señorita educada, se inteligente y sorprende al mundo, conquistalos con tu ternura y piensa siempre en los sentimientos de los demás, sobre todo en los tuyos. Cuida de tu madre, no la dejes sola...

Se acercó a una castaña dormida y la cubrió con una sabana.

-Aunque tu nunca llegaste a amarme... Yo si te amo... Aun lo hago... Crei que nunca volveria a enamoraeme pero lo hice... Gracias... Ahora ojala me hubieses enseñado cómo olvidarte... Cuidate mi amor por siempre... -Besó esos dulces labios por última vez y se marchó.

Nuestra protanista ha tomado un nuevo camino pero no puede cambiar de corazón, ya se lo han roto dos veces... Ya no quiere más dolor...

Siempre creyó que las lágrimas le ayudarian a liberar el dolor, pero solo la han hundido más y más. Asi que ha decidido dejar paso... A la... Locura...

-¡Oh dios! ¡Estoy bien salada! -Empieza a reirse mientras corre a toda velocidad en su ducati.

Ahora no hay paso solo a la tristeza... También es bienvenida la locura...

Su nuevo destino es la ciudad de Mid-Childa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 1. Parte 3. Fate y Mitsuki: La chica más loca.<strong>_

Mitsuki A. es una chica de cabellera negra y ojos esmeralda, durante años trabajo como modelo profesional, era toda una top model. Pero eso llegó a cansarla, fastidiada de la frivolidad y superficialidad del mundo del modelaje se retiro a sus 21 años. Ninguna persona en su vida se acercó a ella con buenas intenciones, todos eran unos interesados.

Vivió sus primeros años de vida en Japón, país natal de su adorada madre, pero se mudó a Rusia, el país de origen de su padre. Ahi se convirtió en modelo al cumplir la mayoria de edad. A pesar de la negatividad de su padre ella se dedicó al trabajo que creia ideal para ella. Al retirarse de las pasarelas emprendio su viaje hacia Mid-Childa para empezar de cero.

Fundó una pequeña empresa de modelaje, sin el apoyo economico de sus padres y sin presentarse públicamente como la dueña de dicha empresa muchos optaban por contratar a otras modelos de otras empresas.

Sin embargo esto no la detuvo, ella demostraria que podía contra el mundo entero. Con el tiempo su pequeña empresa consiguió clientes estables que le otorgaron nuevas oportunidades para crecer. Mitsuki no se conformó con lanzar modelos sino que empezó con el diseño de ropa para todas las edades y generos, pero su área favorita era la ropa interior, especificamente la lenceria. Hoy su empresa se conoce como Moda A. que ha cumplido con una de las metas de esta joven mujer.

Hoy a sus 27 años es querida y respetada por cada uno de sus empleados dentro y fuera de la empresa. Ella misma se encarga de conocer a todo su personal. A pesar del exito que tiene en el ambito laboral, en cuestión sentimental ha tenido una pesima suerte pues o son solo unos interesados en su dinero o le son infieles. A pesar de haber tenido algunos novios no ha logrado hacer que el vació en su alma sea llenado.

Pero tal vez eso pueda cambiar... Especialmente si la mensajera suplente que contrato sin entrevistar la atropeye con el carrito de mensajeria.

-¡Cuidadooo! -Grito una chica rubia con gorra y sus clasicos lentes de vidrio grueso.

-¡Auch! -Se quejó desde el suelo una chica pelinegra, cuyo cabellos era lacio a la mitad y el resto eran caireles, sus ojos de un verde esmeralda miraban molesta a la chica que estaba de cara en el piso con el carrito de mensajeria volteado encima de ella.

-Duele... -Se quejó la mensajera.

-¡Tuuu! ¿¡Quién te ha dicho que puedes andar haciendo acrobacia con ese vehiculo!?

-Lo siento no pude detener el carrito, a alguien se le ocurrio que era buena idea fabricarlos sin frenos -Dijo mientras buscaba sus lentes entre el monton de papeles tirados -Anda ayudame a buscar mis anteojos o me atrasare más en mi trabajo.

-¿Me estas ordenando? -Una de sus cejas se alzó, no podía creer que alguien estuviese mandandole.

-¿Eres de las personas que no ayudan a sus semejantes cuando ven que necesitan ayuda? -Le dijo la chica cubriendose los ojos con una de sus manos.

-Eh... No... Si ayudo... Pero...

-Pues muevete... Porque creo que ya te salieron raices ahi parada sin hacer nada -Le dio la espalda y comenzó a buscar.

-Esa es una forma muy mala para pedir ayuda -Dijo molesta.

Aun asi le ayudo a ordenar todo el desatre y cada una siguió en su rumbo. Mitsuki no le despidió ni siquiera la tomo en cuenta. La rubia favorita del público no se preocupó en saber a quien habia tropeyado. Debian pasar algun tiempo antes de que ambas volvieran a toparse. Fue un día de invierno en la fiesta de aniversario de la empresa que ambas tuvieron su primera platica... O discusión...

-Ya le dije que no fue mi intención vaciarle el ponche en su cabeza... Estaba segura de que era otra persona -Dijo apenada la rubia.

-Osea que planeabas tirarle el ponche a otra persona... -La pelinegra como podia intentaba secarse el vestido.

-¡Exacto!

-¡No me vengas con cuentos! -La molestia se notaba en su voz.

-Ya le dije que no se quien rayos es usted, ni tengo idea del por qué cree que me cae mal...

-¡Eres la mensajera! -Dijo al acordarse del incidente con el carrito de mensajeria.

-Vaya ya tengo un fan -Sonrió.

-¡Ni de broma! Me atropeyaste con el carrito hace unos meses. ¡Aun me duele mi hermoso brazo por tu culpa! -Le apunto con el dedo.

-No es mi culpa, bueno tal vez un poco... Ok es mi culpa -Dijo derrotada.

-Exigó saber el nombre de mi agresora.

-Fate T.

-¿T.?

-Es que no me gusta mi apellido...

-Bien señorita "no me gusta mi apellido", apartir de mañana pasas a ser mi asistente personal y cuando logres pagarme lo que me debes del vestido volveras a tu puesto de mensajera.

-¿Quién es usted? -Fate miro confundida a la pelinegra.

-¿¡No sabes quien soy!?

-¿Deberia? -Se rascaba la mejilla mientras miraba de arriba-abajo a la pelinegra -¡Ya sé quien eres!

-Bien.

-¡Eres la chica que atropeye con mi carrito!

-¡Eso ya te lo habia dicho!

-¿En serio?

-Si.

-¿?

-Sospecho que me traeras dolores de cabeza... En fin, te pondre a trabajar tan arduamente que pediras clemencia.

-¿En dónde trabaja usted?

-¡Ya deja de hacerte idiota!

-No me grite por favor... En verdad que si ambas trabajaremos juntas me gustaria saber en donde.

-Trabajas en mi empresa.

-... ¡Mierda ya la cague! -Se golpeó la frente son su mano - ¡Renuncio! No pienso trabajar con usted.

-¿¡Qué!? Exigo una explicación.

-Facil esto es como las novelas, primero me tratara mal y yo sere la pobre protagonista que trabajara con entusiasmo, después usted vera algo en mi que no ha visto en nadie, yo me daré cuenta de que me estoy enamorando, luego tendremos un apasioando romance lleno de conflictos, celos, reconciliaciones, nos intentaran separar, apareceran viejos amores y al final con la mala suerte que tengo terminara usted quedandose con el antagonista que al final se vuelve más bueno que Jesus.

-¿Ah?

-No gracias.

Entonces vemos fuera de aquel salón de fiestas a una rubia siendo lanzada con fuerza de la entrada por una pelinegra enfurecida.

-¡Largooo!

-¡De mejores novelas me he perdido!

-¡Ya vete!

Y asi tuvo que pasar más tiempo y otras cosas en la vida de cada una para volver a encontrarse.

-¡Aaay! ¡Aaay¡ ¡Aaay! -Decia un rubia mientras empujaba su carrito lleno de paquetes.

-¿¡Estas bien!? -Una pelinegra preocupada salia aprisa de su oficina y mira directo a la mensajera.

-¡Canta y no llores! ¡Porque cantando se arreglan cielito lindo los corazones! -Siguió cantando pasando de largo a la pelinegra.

-... -De pronto un zapato volador se estampa en la cabeza de la rubia por lo que termina tirada en el suelo.

-¡Aaay! ¡Eso me dolio! -Dijo sobandose la cabeza y con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos, de pronto miro a un lado el objeto que la golpeo -¡Mierda los zapatos adquirieron vida! ¡Es el apocalipsis! ¡Corraaan por sus vidas! -Salió corriendo dejando el carrito tirado.

Una incredula pelinegra observo todo el espectaculo que armó aquella loca rubia.

-¿Por qué no la he despedido?... ¡Cierto! Ya sé porque... Quiero saber de que color son sus ojos... No me quiero quedar con la duda como me quede con lo del rostro de Kakashi sensei.. Nunca superare no haber visto su rostro completo -Una cascada de lágrimas recorren su rostro.

La noche habia caido en la ciudad, la nieve caia suevemente permitiendo a la gente caminar de forma tranquila por las calles. Las luces le daban un toque nostalgico a esa noche en particular. Mitsuki extrañaba sus días de infancia, porque no se sentia tan sola como ahora.

Camino un largo rato después de haber salido de la oficina, siempre se quedaba hasta tarde revisando documentos sin importar que no fuesen urgentes. Lo que menos deseaba era volver a una solitaria casa. Llegó a un pequeño parque y decidió sentarse en alguna de las bancas del lugar.

No muy lejos de donde se encontraba vio a una chica sentada en los columpios, no era la clásica escena donde una persona esta deprimida sin hacer nada, era más bien ver a una chica jugando de manera infantil. Se mecia deprisa y estiraba su mano como queriendo alcanzar algo en el cielo, de pronto salto del columpio en movimiento y terminó cayendo inevitablemente en el suelo.

-¿Estas bien? -La pelinegra habia corrido para auxiliar a la desconocida.

-De eshtarlo etaria en mi casha -Decia en estado de embriagues.

-Pero si eres la mensajera...

-¿Y tu quien eresh?

-Eh... Bueno soy Mitsuki tu jefa.

-Ah... ¡Hola jefaaa! -Sonrió alegre.

-Hola mensajera... Borracha... ¿Sé puede saber qué haces en este estado?

-Me acuerdo que shali con losh demash del tabajo y luego me retaron a beber... Y cuando se pusieron a hacer bailesh privados me escape...

-Venga, vamos por un cafe.

-¡Si señora! -Dijo tambaleandose y haciendo un saludo militar.

Después de unas cuantas tazas de café, de unas cuantas corridas al baño y de tener de nueva cuenta algo en el estomago, ambas platicaban amenamente.

-En serio estas un poco loca.

-Si... Algo...

-¿Te puedes quitar los lentes?

-Yo...

-Anda... Solo quiero confirmar algo.

-Esta bien.

La pelinegra observó aquello que sospechaba... Una mirada triste llena de dolor en ese par de ojos de color peculiar.

-Puede que tengas una sonrisa bonita, que te andes riendo todo el tiempo y que actues como loquita... Pero en tus ojos hay demasiado dolor... Como si quieras llorar pero tu misma no te lo permites... ¿Qué te ocurrió?

-¿Eres psicologa? -Miró con desconfianza a la pelinegra.

-Solo quiero saber. No pretendo decir que te entiendo o que te ayudare a borrar los recuerdos dolorosos... Porque no sé hacerlo... Yo misma no puedo llegar a entenderme mucho menos te entendere a ti...

-Nunca he sido prioridad para nadie... Desde mis padres hasta la persona que llegue amar me hicieron de lado... Siempre ha sido lo mismo... Ser elegida seria un verdadero milagro... Pero al parecer para el mundo... No más bien para los que eran mi mundo yo jamas he sido suficiente...

-La gente ususalmente no sabe elegir...

-Cierto... Pero aun sabiendo eso... Siempre pense que esforzandome, siendo buena, siendo honesta y sobre todo estar siempre dispuesta a todo me ayudaria a ser elegida... En cambio he sido ignorada, dejada a un lado, desechada...

-¿Puedes explicarme?

-Mis padres siempre prefirieron a mi hermana y siempre me hicieron sentir tan inutil... Cuando me logré enamorar por primera vez... Esa persona terminó embarazada de un imbecil, aun cuando le suplique y que le dijiera que yo me ocuparia de ella y su hijo, termino por elegirlo a él por ser hombre... Y porque nadie le diria rara...

-... -Decidió no interrumpirla, la tristeza de aquellos ojos rojos se hacia más intenso, por la forma en que hablaba se dio cuenta de que necesitaba desahogarse.

-Después volvi a enamorarme... Nunca definimos nuestra relación, pero espere paciente a que lo hicieramos, porque creia que eso era especial para ella también... Pero se caso a espalda mia, para cuando me di cuenta ella estaba diciendome que... Que se habia casado y la dejara ser feliz... Que lo nuestro no tuvo importancia... -Las lágrimas empezaron a caer.

-Toma -Le extendió la mano con un pañuelo blanco.

-Ellas son felices con sus hijas y sus maridos, sus familias jamas se enteraron de que mi relación con cada una fue más alla de la amistad.. Pero esta bien... Tal vez conmigo todo hubiese salido mal... Yo no podia darles familia de forma normal... Y... Y sé que para ellas hubiese sido doloroso escoger entre sus familias y yo... De igual forma yo tenia las de perder... -Su cabeza estaba escondida entre sus brazos que estaban sobre la mesa.

-A veces las cosas deben darse asi... Porque lo que se planea no es lo que se obtendra... Somos seres imperfectos que temen a lo que desconocen... Que suelen vencerse por sus miedos... ¿Pero quién no ha sentido miedo en su vida? Es algo tan normal como respirar... Por miedo perdemos oportunidades, personas, amores... No todo lo que decidimos es lo mejor, pero es lo que escogimos y el tiempo nos dira si fue o no lo correcto...

Fate escuchaba atentamente a su jefa sin levantar el rostro.

-Yo por ejemplo logré hacer cosas en mi vida de las que me siento orgullosa... Sin embargo eso jamas logro satisfacerme... Tengo pasión por mi trabajo pero no amor... Quiero decir que disfruto lo que hago pero no puedo llenar el vacio que hay en mi... Creo que la gente cuando más busca respuestas, menos las encuentra... Solo hay que dejar que llegue... Hay que dejar que los dolores se vayan de a poquito... Es como la medicina, no por tomarte una sola pastillita la enfermedad desaparecera en un segundo...

-¿Cuál es la cura para el dolor?

-No hay cura... Creo que es algo incurable... Pero sé que se puede vivir con ello... Es como la gripa... Un dia estara y otro no... Parece que se va pero vuelve a regresar... No sé si me explico...

-Creo que si... -Fate miraba fijamente a los ojos verdes -Gracias... Me hacia falta escuchar a alguien intentando animarme y no reclamandome que supere las cosas como si fuese tan facil...

-Creo que la mayoria cree que es facil vivir... Lo gracioso de eso es que cuando les toca sufrir dicen que nadie les comprende y que no es facil la vida...

-Si...

Ambas salieron de la cafeteria, caminaban en silencio después de su platica. Pero la pelinegra tenia algo en mente y cuestiono a la rubia mensajera.

-¿Quieres que seamos medicinas? -Dijo timida la pelinegra.

-¿Eh?

-Mensajera te estoy ofreciendo que ambas nos ayudemos a distraernos y que de alguna forma asi nos curemos... Es decir -Se estaba empezando a sonrojar -¿Quieres ser mi amiga?

-Te ves linda sonrojada -Fate se habia perdido viendo a Mitsuki sonrojada mientras los copos de nieve caian, ese brillo esperanzador en aquellas esmeraldas le hizo sentir que tal vez podia sonreir feliz otra vez, teniendo como amiga a su jefa.

-Te advierto de una vez que no soy lesbiana -Dijo firme -No intentes coquetearme.

-¡Hey ni que tuviera tan malos gustos! -Se defendió Fate pero no pudo evitar sonreir.

-Tus ojos son muy bellos, no los ocultes -Dijo sonriendo.

-... Pero la gente dice que son extraños...

-¿Y? La gente no te paga... Yo si, asi que deja los anteojos o ¿en verdad los necesitas para ver?

-No... Ya no los necesito...

-Pues obedece a tu amijefa.

-¿Existe esa palabra?

-Si yo lo digo si. Deja de cuestionar y mueve tu trasero, me estoy congelando aqui afuera -Agarro la mano de Fate y la jalo para que caminaran a la par.

-Como usted ordeme jefa -Volvia a sonreir sin esfuerzo -Oye...

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Me aumentas el sueldo?

Nuestra protagonista terminó con la cabeza enterrada en la nieve mientras Mitsuki volvia a su casa sonriendo porque algo calido empezaba a llenar su vacio...

En la oficina ambas estuvieron de acuerdo en llevar las cosas estrictamente de manera profesional. A fin de que si Fate conseguia mejores puestos dentro de la empresa nadie pensaria que fue por ayuda de la pelinegra. Fate se las arreglaba para sorprender de vez en cuando a su amijefa, como hoy que le hizó llegar un paquete de galletas caseras sabor vainilla.

_"Adoro a nuestra amiga"_

_"Galletas caseras de vainilla..."_

_"Ya le puedes pedir que se case contigo"_

_"Si... ¡No! Yo no soy lesbiana"_

_"Solo era una opinión, admitelo con estas galletas ya la amas"_

_"¡Tu la amas, no yo!"_

_"Vale haremos de cuenta que solo yo"_

_"Bien"_

_"Pero admite que fue un lindo detalle hacerte llegar este regalo como si se tratara de un paquete normal y de todos los demás detalles que ha tenido contigo"_

_"Nunca en mi vida me habian hecho un regalo asi, ni detalles tan lindos..."_

_"Awww te sonrojaste"_

_"¡No es cierto!"_

_"A que siii"_

_"No"_

_"Si"_

_"No"_

_"Vale me callo porque se nos estan mirando raro los subordinados"_

Efectivamente mientras Mitsuki hablaba consigo misma sus empleados pudieron observar las muecas que ponia.

El tiempo siguió corriendo y un día Mitsuki decidió llevar a su mejor amiga a conocer a su familia. Pero como su hermanito Sabastian fue quien contesto la llamada que hizó, una gran confusión se formó.

-Dijo que traeria a alguien importante que seria parte de la familia.

-¿Estas seguro Sebastian?

-Si mamá.

-Vez preparando el número de la ambulancia... La vamos a necesitar -Suspiró la madre de nombre Haku.

-Si.

Fate y Mitsuki llegaron al hogar de la familia Agronsky, donde el patriarca de la familia se encontraba parado frente a la puerta principal. Cuando vio que su hija se bajaba de una moto solo pudo pensar que era un salvaje y delincuente el imbecil que le queria robar a su bebita. Pero resulto que quien acompañaba a su hija al quitarse el casco dejo ver una larga cabellera rubia y un par de ojos color mujeres tenian la costumbre de tomarse de la mano cuando salian juntas, no podian ir sin sujetarse porque luego se extrañaban sus manos.

-¡Hola papito lindo! -Dijo con una radiante sonrisa Mitsuki.

-Un gusto conocerle señor Agronsky, Soy Fate -Mostró su mejor sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasa papá? Estas muy palido...

El hombre observaba las manos unidas de aquellas dos mujeres y mil maneras de matar a Fate pasaron por su cabeza.

-¿Qué le hiciste a mi bebita maldita pervertida? -Dijo aquel hombre con furia.

-¿Eh? ¿Me habla a mi? -Al decir esto miro de un lado a otro asegurandose de que no habia más gente.

-¡Mi hijita no es una lesbiana! ¡Haku traemeee mi escopetaaa! ¡Sebastian suelta a los perros! -Gritaba mientras su rostro se tornaba rojo del coraje.

-¿¡Quién te dijo a ti que soy lesbiana!? -Intervino Mitsuki -Yo dije que traeria a mi mejor amiga, mira ahora la pobre se ha echado a correr escapando de ti, hasta olvido su moto...

Esa fue la primer visita de Fate con la familia de Mitsuki, prefirio no volver pronto a aquella casa.

Fate logró mejorar en la empresa, llego a obtener el puesto de auxiliar del jefe del departamento de personal. Pero su vida daria un giro inesperado.

Nuestra rubia protagonista le justaba ayudar a una casa hogar de aquella ciudad, cada que podia llevaba comida, ropa, juguetes y dulces a los niños huerfanos. En lo que ella estaba jugando con todos ellos una mujer de cabellos aguamarina la observaba de lejos.

-¿Quién es esa muchacha?

-Se llama Fate.

-¿Viene de alguna insitución o beneficencia?

-No, en realidad el apoyo que nos brinda sale de sus bolsillos.

-Nunca he escuchado sobre ella.

-Bueno lo hace de forma anonima, viene a jugar con los pequeños y les trae cosas.

-¿Pertenece a alguna familia adinerada?

-No... Hace poco trabajaba como una simple mensajera...

-Interesante.

Lindy Harlaown habia estado buscando adoptar a una niña, tiene un hijo que ya es todo un hombre, pero siempre quiso tener una niña. Ha buscado en distintos hogares de adopción sin parar, pero aun cuando las pequeñas eran todas unas princesas ninguna pudo convencerla.

-Hola -Dijo la peliverde.

-Buenos días -Sonrió mientras en sus brazos sostenia a una niña pequeña que se habia quedado dormida.

-¿Como te llamas?

-Fate T.

-¿T?

-Prefiero no pronunciar mi apellido... Es una larga historia...

-Sabes... Tengo mucho tiempo para escucharte.

Y asi Fate sin saberlo estaba por cambiar poco a poco su suerte.

Un día el señor Agronsky decidió reunir a su hija en su empresa, más bien en una de las sucursales de Big Money Corp., empresa bancaria que dirigia él a su gusto. Planeaba presentarle a Chrono Harlaown heredero de S&S, empresa internacional número uno dedicada a la seguridad privada.

-Me alegro que hayas venido mi bebita -Dijo sonriente.

-¿Tramas algo?

-¿Por qué lo dices princesa?

-Porque te conozco...

-Solo quiero lo mejor para ti.

-Padre ya hemos hablado sobre esto... Fate no es mi novia... Es mi mejor amiga...

-Deja de mentir... Cada vez que la nombras sueltas un suspiro y te sonrojas.

-¿Eh? _No me habia dado cuenta... ¿No es normal acordarme todo el tiempo de ella?... O que cada que la veo no puedo evitar querer abrazarla... O que crea que es muy hermosa... O que no soporte a las anorexicabulimicaesquelticas que siempre se le andan acercando demasiado... Esperen... ¡Oh por dios! ¡La deje sola en la empresa rodeada de esas buitres!_

-¡Hija reacciona!

-¿Qué pasa?

-Te he pedido que te sientes ya va a empezar la junta.

-Creo que debo irme.

-Nada de eso... Sientate.

Mitsuki a regañadines termino sentandose, mientras enviaba mensajes de texto a una rubia despistada e indefensa, la cual no contestaba.

-Bueno queridos accionistas quiero hacerles saber que Lindy Harlaown ha comprado al señor Yamamoto sus acciones, por lo que ahora es parte de esta junta directiva.

-Gracias -Dijo una peliacua -Pero estas acciones las he puesto a nombre de mi heredero.

-Chrono san debe estar contento con esta adquisición -Dijo el padre de Mitsuki.

-No... De hecho mi hijo no es mi único heredero -Sonrió -Mi hija es la dueña de las acciones que compre.

-¿Una hija? Vaya sorpresa Harlaown san, no sabia que tenia una hija... -Dijo uno de los accionistas.

-Se las presentare, es un poco timida y esta afuera esperandome. Si me permiten.

Lindi salió por un momento, regreso trayendo de la mano a una rubia de ojos escarlata que miraba con seguridad a todos los presentes, su porte elegante y la ropa de ejecutiva que traia puesta la hacian ver espectacular.

-Es un honor conocerles señores y señorita -Guiño un ojo a Mitsuki que mira confundida -Soy Fate T. Harlaown.

-¿Acaso no es adorable mi Fate chan? -Dijo una sonriente Lindy mientras pellizcaba la mejilla de la rubja.

-¿¡Tuuu!? -Agronsky se exaltó y miraba enfurecido a Fate pero se compuso rápido -Quiero decir que gusto tenerlas aqui.

Después de la junta el señor Agronsky pidió hablar a solas con Lindy, sobre el futuro de sus hijos.

-Y como usted puede entender seria verdaderamente beneficioso unir nuestras familias con un matrimonio arreglado.

-¿Pero si uno de ellos no quiere?

-Tampoco les obligaremos _aunque no quiera mi hija la casare con Chrono para alejarla de la pervertida, además esa mujer no haria daño a su propio hermano..._

-Me parece excelente, vaya por su hija yo me encargo de lo demás.

Agronsky contento traia arratrando a su hija, al entrar a la sala vieron solo a Lindy y Fate.

-¿Y su hijo? -Preguntó extrañado.

-¿Para qué Vladimir?

-Para que conozca a su prometida.

-Sobre eso creo que no lo sabe... Mi hijo ya esta comprometido... Si usted no es homofobico pensaba proponerle que mi adorada Fate chan sea la prometida de Mistuki chan.

-¿¡Eeeh!? -Dijo la rubia escupiendo el café que tenia en su boca.

-¿Qué dices Mitsuki chan? ¿Te casarias con Fate chan?

-Eh... Este... -Se estaba poniendo roja al imaginar la boda y la luna de miel...

-¡Nooo! Ha habido una equivocación -Dijo aquel hombre enfurecido -Mi hija nunca se casará con esa pervertida.

-Mejor que ellas decidan y punto.

-Ya vali madres... -Dijo resignado.

Después de eso el padre de Mitsuki tuvo que estar de acuerdo en la amistad de ambas chicas y del posible compromiso que adquieran si querian.

Aunque claro ambas chicas no dieron importancia a dicho acontecimiento.

-¿Te adoptaron?

-Si...

-Pero ya estas bastante grandesita...

-Solo tengo 27 años...

-¿Cómo rayos paso? -La curiosidad invadia a la pelinegra.

-Pues estaba jugando con los niños del orfanato que te platique la otra vez, para cuando me di cuenta Lindy oka san ya me estaba poniendo su apellido.

-Entonces... Ahora ¿qué haras?

-Seguire a tus ordenes mi amijefa -Sonrió -Lo de las acciones con tu padre es asunto aparte, sigo siendo tu empleada -Beso la mejilla de la pelinegra -Deja de mirar tan seria que te hace ver más vieja.

-¡Hey soy mayor que tu solo por un año! Tan solo tengo 28 -Dijo molesta -Ahora muevete tenemos que regresar al trabajo.

-¡Si jefa!

Se preguntaran ¿qué ocurrió para que Fate y Mitsuki terminaran haciendo realidad el deseo de Lindy Harlaown de verlas comprometidas? Eso es facil de explicar...

Vladimir A. no estaba contento con que las cosas no salieran como planeaba, asi que empezó a buscar pretendientes para su hija adorada. Habia pasado unos meses y en una noche de gala invito a ambas chicas para que asistieran y echar andar su nuevo plan.

-Es bueno verte aqui Harlaown -Dijo Vladimir.

-Gracias por la invitación señor.

-Hija mia quiero presentarte a Souma san, es hijo de una familia muy reconocida (sospecho que no es necesario describir a este tarado).

-Un gusto conocerle señorita Mitsuki, su padre me habla siempre maravillas de usted.

Pero Mitsuki no escuchaba nada, ella estaba totalmente concentrada en su torpe amiga rubia, que esa noche lucia encantadoramente hermosa. Su vestido negro detallaba perfectamente su figura, sus ojos delineados hacian lucir mucho más el color de estos, sus labios brillando que parecian estar invitandole a ser probados. Definitivamente Mitsuki estaba perdida admirando a Fate.

_"Esta preciosa..."_

_"Concuerdo contigo, tal vez deberiamos tomar en cuenta lo del compromiso"_

_"Ya te dije que no soy lesbiana"_

_"¿Te gustan otras mujeres?"_

_"No"_

_"Bueno juguemos a preguntas y repuestas, eso nos ayudara"_

_"Ok"_

_"¿Sol o luna?"_

_"Estrellas"_

_"¿Negro o blanco?"_

_"Rojo"_

_"Creo que no has entendido que debes elegir de las cosas que te digo lo que te gusta"_

_"Pues te estoy diciendo lo que me gusta, no es mi culpa que nombres cosas que aunque me agradan no son lo que yo elegiria"_

_"Ok, sigamos... ¿Carro o avión?"_

_"Moto"_

_"¿Chocolate o Fresa?"_

_"Vainilla"_

_"¿Hombre o mujer?"_

_"Fate"_

_"..."_

_"Rayos..."_

-Mitsuki ¿estas bien? -Preguntó una preocupada rubia.

-Solo esta impresionada, siempre pasa lo mismo cuando me presento -Dijo de forma arrogante Souma.

-¿Hija? -Habló Vldimir.

-Fate... Fate...

-Dime.

-¿Te casarias conmigo? -Soltó de repente la pregunta olvidando todo a su alrededor concentrandose en la mirada escarlata.

-¿Eh? -Dijo Souma confundido.

-¿Yo? -Fate se encontraba totalmente roja de la cara.

-Ok me salte unos cuantos pasos... ¿Tendrias una cita conmigo? Espero esa sea una buena pregunta, porque ya agarre practica y ya no me estoy muriendo de nervios... Asi que preguntare... ¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo? ¿Quieres ser mi novia? ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? ¿Quieres ser la madre de mis hijos?

Vladimir hace rato se habia desmayado, Souma se fue corriendo llorando como niña chiquita que le quitan un dulce, Fate estaba roja como sus ojos intentando no desmayarse mientras se sostenia de una columna, y Mitsuki parecia estar hablando sin ser conciente de lo que estaba diciendo.

-Sabes no necesitas darme respuesta, porque de todos modos lo haras.

-¿Ah?

-Mañana paso por ti a las 8 e iremos a ver una pelicula y hacer cosas que se hace antes de ser novias, en unas semanas te llevare serenata a tu departamento y te volveras mi novia, después te pedire que te cases conmigo y en unos meses más nos casaremos y tendremos hijos, los adoptamos, o cada una llevara un bebe en el vientre, no sé, pero tendremos hijos a como de lugar.

Fate por fin terminó desmayada y Mitsuki depués de salir del trance en el que estaba se terminó desmayando también.

_"Soñe algo muy bonito..."_

_"¿Qué soñaste?"_

_"Que por primera vez en la vida alguien me elegia sin importarle lo que su familia piense, sin importarle personas que apenas conoció, sin querer ocultarme y preguntandome tantas cosas frente a varias personas..."_

_"Estas feliz"_

_"Si... Porque la persona que me ha ayudado a sanar las heridas del pasado se quedara conmigo... Mitsuki se quiere quedar conmigo y todavia no sabe que ya la amo.."_

_"Es un bonito sueño"_

_"Lastima que despertare y nada será real..."_

Cuando nuestra querida rubia abria los ojos lo primero que sintió fueron unos brazos que la rodeaban con fuerza. Era Mitsuki quien la abrarazaba temiendo que después de lo que habia dicho se fuera de su lado.

-Mitsuki...

-Fate lo que yo dije... Yo... No te pedire perdón, porque en verdad te quiero de esa forma, no más bien te amo... Puede que no sientas lo mismo o puede que si... Te amo Fate.

-Y yo a ti...

Se besaron tiernamente sin profundizar el beso, hubiesen durado mucho más si cierto padre no hubiese interrumpido.

-¿¡Qué le estas haciendo a mi tesoro!? ¡Estas muerta Harlaown! -Quien sabe de donde saco un bat de beisbol y empezó atacar a nuestra rubia preferida.

Pasó el tiempo Fate ya ocupada un puesto alto en la empresa de Mitsuki Moda A., en Big Money Corp. su desempeño dejo sorprendidos a todos los miembros, en S&S su madre Lindy cada día estaba más orgullosa de ella. Mitsuki llegó a ser un poco más celosa y posesiva.

-Tienes hasta tres para quitarele la vista a mi novia -La mirada esmeralda parecia la de un ser de inframundo, le causó tanto miedo a la modelo que terminó renunciando.

Era una noche de invierno cuando Fate y Mitsuki pasaron por una fuente que tenia un espectaculo de colores.

-Ha pasado un año... -Dijo nostalgica Mitsuki.

-Si otro año más desde que te atropelle con mi carrito de mensajeria -Sonrió al recordar ese día.

-Que bueno que no te despedi...

-Cierto -Sujeto la mano de la pelinegra y la llevo hasta sus labios para darle un sueve beso -Que bueno que no me despediste incluso después de la fiesta de aniversario de la empresa.

-Aun me debes un vestido.

-Eres muy rencorosa -Entecerro los ojos -Vale te comprare uno nuevo.

-Será el que yo eliga.

-Bien.

-Lo quiero blanco para nuestra boda... -Tomó ambas manos de la rubia y la jalo hacia abajo para que ambas quedaran de rodillas -Mi amada e idiota Fate -La rubia la miro ofendida -No me mires asi -La otra terminó sonriendo divertida -Fate... Nos hicimos novias después de más de año y medio de conocernos, ha pasado otro año más... Y en vez de quererte menos te amo mucho más... Hemos tenido problemas, discusiones, reconciliaciones, hemos pasado por tritezas y alegrias juntas... Y sé que pase lo que pase tu y yo nos mantendremos juntas... Fate hoy te eligó a ti de entre todo lo que conozco para pesirte una sola cosa...Casate conmigo por favor...

-Ya sabes mi respuesta de antemano... Si... Me casaré contigo Mitsuki solo si aceptas esto -Sacó una pequeña cajita con un par de anillo de compromiso.

-¿Sabias que olvidaria el anillo?

-Si... Sabia que cuando tuvieses el valor de pedirme matrimonio lo harias sin planear nada, haciendolo en el momento en que tu desearas sin forzar nada... -Sonrió.

-¿No podiás pedirme tu matrimonio?

-He estado lista desde hace mucho para este compromiso... Pero siempre quise que fueses tu quien lo pidiera como aquella noche de gala que casi me mata tu padre con un bat de beisbol -Ambas rieron a carcajadas recordando aquel día.

-Acepto entonces.

-Entonces mi respuesta es si.

La hermosa noche acompañada de las luces de colores de la fuente eran un complemento para el magnifico recuerdo del compromiso de ambas.

Pedir la mano de Fate fue facil para Mitsuki, en cambio pedir la mano de Mitsuki para Fate fue todo un espectaculo.

-Asi que te quieres casar con mi hija -Dijo Vladimir.

-Si señor suegro.

-No.

-Papá ya dile que si le das permiso o no vuelves a verme... -Mitsuki se tapo la cara con ambas manos emitiendo un sollozo.

-Princesa tranquila, mira le dire que si -Pero la pelinegra no le hacia caso -¡Hasta ya se pueden ir a vivir juntas! Ya no llore mi bebita.

-¡Gracias papi! -Su rostro no tenia rastro de haber derramado lágrimas...

Ambas mujeres empezaron a vivir juntas pero durmiendo en cuartos separados. El cumpleaños número 30 de Mitsuki llegó por lo que tenia algo planeado para esa noche en especial, asi que pasó a ver los vestidos que estaban diseñando sus subordinados y hubo algo que termino llevandose para algo que tenia en mente.

-Mitsuki... ¿Qué haces vestida asi?

-¿No te gusta Fate chan? -Dijo seductoramente -Estaba pensando en que me ayudaras a elegir un traje para la proxima convención, ya sabes que habrá una competencia entre diseñadores de lenceria.

-Es que casi no tienes ro... Ropa... Cubre... Cubrete por favor... -La rubia esta totalemte sonrojada.

Mitsuki no dejo que Fate huyera, se habia asegurado de no dejar ninguna ventana abierta.

-Po... Podemos hablar sobre nuestros sentimientos...

-A la mierda yo no esperare hasta mi luna de miel.

-¡Pero si tu padre se entera me mata!

-¿Por eso siempre huyes?

-Si...

-Vaya... Pues yo no se lo voy a decir -Besa y muerde el labio inferior -Tu no le vas a decir -La llema de sus dedos recorrieron el cuello de Fate hasta llegar al inicio de sus pechos -No se va enterar por nosotras.

-¡Vale! -Dijo entusiasmada tomando a Mitsuki de su trasero levantandola del suelo, haciendo que la sujetaran con las piernas y la llevó al cuarto.

Mitsuki atacó la boca de Fate sin piedad, explorando y saboreando cada rincon del cuerpo de la rubia. Fate por su parte no paraba de hacer emitir gemidos a la pelinegra. Ambas estaba bien con lo que hacian. Disfrutando lo que ellas mismas estuvieron negandose por muy largo tiempo.

Las semanas pasaron y aquello que compartieron... Esa noche tuvo consecuencias...

-Fate... ¿Estas bien? -Dijo la pelinegra desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Lo siento -La rubia abria la puerta dejando ver su rostro con una mueca.

-Esos mareos y vomitos no me estan gustando, iremos al médico.

Unas horas después ambas estaban con el doctor.

-Tiene sintomas de una mujer embarazada, pero no esta embarazada.

-Es bueno saberlo -Dijo aliviada la pelinegra -Porque si no...

-¿Estaria muerta? -Dijo en voz baja Fate temiendo por su vida.

-Sabe -Habló el doctor de nueva cuenta -Si la señorita Harlaown fuera hombre entenderia estos sintomas...

-¿Por qué? -Dijieron ambas al mismo tiempo.

-Porque cuando un hombre siente los sintomas quiere decir que su pareja esta embarazada, es algo curioso pero cierto... -Se quedó callado por un momento y les miró seriamente -¿Son pareja?

-Si -Contesto la pelinegra.

-Necesitare hacer otros estudios, pero esta vez a las dos.

Pasó un día y ambas volvian al consultorio de su doctor de confianza.

-¿Han escuchado hablar de las mujeres de la evolución?

-No -Dijo Fate.

-Sé que se les ha nombrado un poco en las noticias -Respondió la pelinegra.

-Verán, nosotros somos seres evolutivos, nos adaptamos a las circunstancias en que vivimos y evolucionamos para sobrevivir. Se han empezado a dar casos de mujeres que han avanzado un paso en la evolución. Es decir, mujeres que pueden dar descendencia como un hombre común.

-¿Esta queriendo decir que una mujer puede embarazar a otra mujer? -Mitsuki se mostró interesada por la información.

-Exacto... Señorita Harlaown... Usted es una mujer de la evolución...

-¿¡Queeé!? -Ambas gritaron sorprendidas.

Ambas regresaron a casa bastante confundidas y emocionadas al mismo tiempo.

-Mitsuki...

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué dice el insignificante papelito que te dio el doctor?

-¡Oh! Habia olvidado revisarlo... -Abrio un sobre de donde saco un papel -No puedo creerlo...

-¿Qué dice?

-Es un examen de embarazo.

-¿Te dio un analisis repetido? -Fate frunció las cejas.

-No... Este analisis tiene mi nombre...

-¿Y?

-Positivo...

Y aqui fue donde ustedes queridos lectores empezaron a leer esta loca historia...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 1. Parte 4: Tiempo actual.<strong>_

Fate iba en la parte trasera de una vieja caminoneta mientras hablaba de su vida con alguien.

-Y como te puedes dar cuenta amigo mio, al llegar a mi departamento resulta que adentro estaban familiares de Nanoha y Hayate que al solo verme empezaron a dispararme, no se qué pude haberles hecho.

-...

-Vale a lo mejor a ellas se les escapo decir que tuvimos una relación más intima que parecia, pero es algo exagerado ¿no crees? Ya han pasado años... Mira que perseguirme durante varias horas me agotó demasiado, no sé como le hice pero llegue al aeropuerto y me subi a un avión de carga.

-...

-¿Cómo termine aqui? Pues ni idea, solo corri por mi vida, mira que hasta flechas me lanzaron. Espero llegar a tiempo y que esos locos no se les haya ocurrido regresar donde esta mi futura esposa.

-...

-Oye mi pez tan siquiera me prestaba atención -Le dijo al pequeño puerco que iba en su regazo.

Ella viajaba en una camioneta que transportaba puercos, resulta que terminó en un desierto de México, le fue dificil hacer que le entendieran, lo malo de no hablar español.

-¡Gracias! -Se despidió agitando la mano -Bien a llamar a mi mamá y de ahi regresar, espero Mitsuki no note mucho mi ausencia.

En el departamento de Fate un par de chicas se encontraron frente a la puerta.

-Hola -Dijo una risueña castaña que iba acompañada de una pequeña de 3 años, la cual traia lentes de sol.

-¡Hola! -Saludó entusiasta una pelirroja que traia de la mano a una pequeña rubia de 6 años quien traia un parche de pirata y solo se le veia un ojo verde.

-¿Vives aqui?

-No, solo vengo a buscar a alguien.

-Casualidad, yo también.

Procedieron a tocar el timbre, después de unos segundos la puerta fue abierta dejandose ver una pelinegra en una camiseta blanca de tirantes ajustada a su cuerpo que sobresaltaba sus pechos y un pequeño short negro que dejaba poco a la imaginación.

La pelirroja se quedó sorprendida al ver a la sexy chica que aunque estaba un poco despeinada solo se veia aun más sensual, sus ojos verde esmeralda parecian que atravesaban su alma.

La castaña también se encontraba perdida, conocia a esa chica de varias revistas de moda, era Mitsuki A. la joven modelo internacional que rompió todos los esquemas dentro del modelaje, mirada enigmatica y belleza incomparable, de inocencia mezclada con una sensualidad abrazadora.

Incluso las dos pequeñas quedaron fascinadas al ver la sonrisa que les regalo.

-¿Puedo ayudarles en algo? -Su suave voz trajo de vuelta a la realidad a las dos mujeres que disimuladamente se limpiaron la baba.

-¿Esta Fate chan? -Dijieron ambas al mismo tiempo.

-No debe tardar en llegar, pueden pasar y esperarla si gustan.

Las tres mujeres pasaron al interior del hogar. La mujer de mirada esmeralda llevo a las niñas al cuarto de juegos de Fate.

-¿Por qué buscan a Fate?

-Es un asunto serio -Nanoha miraba seria a Mitsuki.

-Algo privado que debo tratar con ella -Hayate sintia un rechazo hacia Mitsuki.

En ese momento por la puerta entraba una rubia suspirando fatigada.

-No vas a creer lo que me paso... Por alguna razón desperte en un desierto de México, si estoy aqui es gracias a oka san, sin ella seguramente seguria perdida por alla, sé que estar tres días con ella no es mucho tiempo de convivencia adecuada pero crei que serian buenos, incluso llegue temprano del trabajo para poder irme antes pero al llegar aqui las cosas se pusieron problematicas, por cierto tenemos nueva mascota pero vivirá con oka san, es un puerquito y le puse Pasita.

La rubia camino y miro las dos mujeres que acompañaban a Mitsuki.

-Hola Nanoha, Hola Hayate -Siguió de largo hasta la cocina por un vaso de agua.

-3, 2, 1 -Contaron al mismo tiempo las tres mujeres.

-¿¡Aaah!? -Fate volvió corriendo hasta la pequeña sala y se puso demasiado palida, un terrible miedo la invadió -¿Qué hacen aqui?

-Tengo algo importante que decirte/Tenemos que hablar urgentemente -Hablaron al mismo tiempo las dos mujeres, que analizaron a la rubia, su cabello largo y verla sin lentes le hacian ver verdaderamente hermosa, más de como la recordaban.

-¡Nanoha mamá!/¡Mamita! -Gritaron dos pequeñas que llegaron corriendo a la sala -¡Mira ella tiene un ojo del mismo color que el mio! -Dijieron las dos juntas.

Mitsuki en ese momento se quedo petrificada, esas niñas poseian un ojo de color rojo sangre como Fate, como Su Fate chan.

-Creo que nos debes una larga explicación -Mitsuki estaba furiosa.

De repente se escuchó un golpe en seco, Fate se habia desmayado...

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>Extra 2:<strong>

-¡Señoras y señores! Ante ustedes la más extraordinaria narradora de todo universo -Se presentó una chica de lentes y cabello largo.

-¿No deberias presentarme a mi? -Dijo Hayate alias mapache.

-Y también esta chica -Mencionó con indiferencia.

-¿Por qué me tratas tan friamente?

-Porque fuiste de chismosa a decirle a Fate chan que yo fui quien la grabó siendo "torturada" por Nanoha.

-Debia decirle... Era mi deber.

-Mentirosa... ¿Qué te dio a cambio?

-Vale me descubriste... Acepto hacer cosplay del personaje que yo quiera a cambio de que le dijiera por culpa de quien esta en todas las pantallas del mundo.

-¿Le dijiste que tu me ayudaste?

-...

-Traidora...

-Te quedaste con el dinero...

-Buen punto...

-Hagamos la segunda parte.

-Tengo tan buena idea para conseguir la grabación.

Ambas sonrieron maliciosas y un nuevo video de "tortura" invadio la pantalla de multiples lugares.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Agradecimientos a todos aquellos que siguen y comentan esta historia. También muchas gracias a quienes lo agregaron a favoritos e incluso a quienes siguen a esta loca autora y la pusieron como favorita. Ustedes me inspiran.<strong>_

A contestar reviews:

Nova chan: ¡Gracias por darme mi segunda amenaza en este fic! Y no es sarcasmo XD perdona no haberte podido agradecer en el anterior capitulo, lei tarde tu comentario u.u

Karlhaestrada: ¡Gracias! Es un halago que creas que esta historia es fantastica.

Kihara chan: ¿Te he dicho que te adoro? Te adoro owo y ¡soy asesina! Te mate de risa XD hablamos.

Guest: ¡Gracias por el apoyo!

Yenny: ¡Misión cumplida! Aqui tienes el siguiente capitulo :D

Hitomi: Ahora ya viste la reacción de Fate XD

Haru: Me encanta que te haya hecho reir tanto :)

Nova chan: ¿Otra vez? Jaja es que voy en orden XD no hay recompensa, por esta vez Fate logró ¿salvarse?

Franchscair: Es bueno saber que te gustó, creo que me volveré asesina profesional, mato a la gente de risa XD

Yuri: Me mate pensando en el nombre del pez owo que bueno que te gusto :)

Oyoke: ¿Declaración de amor? XD también quede traumada con el final de Ranma, como pudiste leer Vivio tiene 6 años.

Alondra: Eres quien más rapido ha leido jeje y te quedas con las ganas de saber que haran Nanoha y Hayate.

Name: Seguiré la historia ;)

Shionsono: No queremos dejar huerfanas a las niñas... Asi que solo medio mataran a Fate chan XD ok no... La necesito viva.

Aniblack: me hiciste reir con tu comentario XD me imagino que tienes una voz muy potente si tu risa desperto al vecindario. Gracias por comentar.

Bien hasta ahi los reviews. Gracias a todos.

**Se aceptan criticas, pasteles, chocolates y una foto de Dianna Agron owo**

**Cualquier semejanza con la locura... es... a propósito owo**

_**"La locura conquistara al mundo... O sino... ¡la ponemos como presidente!"**_

Atte.: Fan a ciegas ¡cambio y fuera! una mosca parada en la pared, en la pared *se pone a cantar en la calle* en la pared, en la pared *tiene una lata con monedas que le da la gente al pasar cerca de ella* Ki chan ya casi tengo fondos suficientes para la mesa de tu club de fans owo


	4. Capitulo 3 Encuentro Inevitable

Aclaraciones:

Ya se las saben... Y en casos especiales como utilización de pensamientos o canciones, cartas entre otras cosas iran en letra cursiva y centrado.

Este capitulo no será tan largo como el anterior pero si tendrá mucha locura owo

Y para aclaración de algunos soy orgullosamente mexicana, ¡arriba los tacos, el tequila y el mariachi! Carajo se me antojo una hamburguesa, agua de jamaica y escuchar música pop XD

Recuerden buscar la canción para esta ocasión "Riete de amor hasta que mueras" de Alex Syntek. Y disculpen la demora...

* * *

><p><strong>MADRE<strong>

Cuando la vida de Fate iba por buen camino, dos personitas se encargaron de hacerle ver que el pasado puede volver... Y no de la manera que podria imaginarse... En especial cuando esas dos personitas le digan ¡Fate mamá! Humor, mucho humor y locura perseguirán a Fate en su camino de Madre. Nanoha x Fate, Hayate x Fate, Fate x OC

**No soy dueña de MGLN, si fuese su propietaria habria hecho demasiado yuri owo y me adorarian como a un dios por la boda que inevitablemente habria ocurrido, sigo soñando con ver a Fate y Nanoha en vestidos blancos, obviamente ambas irian de novia TwT se vale soñar...**

**Asi como tampoco soy dueña de la canción "Riete de amor hasta que mueras" que canta el grandioso Alex Syntek. Para mayor comodidad les recomiendo que la busquen y cuando lean "reproducir musica" la escuchen para ambientarse mejor.**

* * *

><p><strong>MADRE<strong>

**CAPITULO 3 Encuentro inevitable**

Lo que me pagan no es suficiente, ¿sabian ustedes que la autora me hizo narrarles más de 60 páginas? Esto es una injusticia. Creo que me quede ronca, exigire vacaciones y una remuneración por daños fisicos... ¿A quién engaño? La autora me dejaria morir de hambre si pudiera, me tiene viva porque a ella le da flojera leer... Además tengo la sospecha de que me quiere despedir... ¿Quién me dio la idea de echar salsa picante en el café?

En fin... Bienvenidos mis queridos lectores, recuerden dejar propina al terminar de leer este loco fic, los adoro.

Empecemos...

* * *

><p>Una rubia abria sus ojos perezosamente, no podia ver con claridad pues todo estaba demasiado iluminado. Escuchó que alguien le llamaba.<p>

-Faaateee... Faaateee... Despierta Fate -La voz de un hombre de edad sonaba por todo el lugar.

-¿Dónde estoy? -Al fin abria los ojos -¿Estoy en el desierto otra vez?

-No Fate... No estas en un desierto -Un hombre vestido de blanco y larga barba blanca al igual que su cabello le miraba -Levantate.

-Vale no es el desierto... -Observó todo alrededor y solo habian nubes blancas.

-Estas en un lugar de paz -Dijo calmadamente aquel hombre.

-No puede ser... Eres... Tu eres...

-Asi es...

-¡Santa Claus! -La rubia se sujeto la barbilla pensativamente -No eres el gordo mantecudo que pense...

-¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Cómo puedes creer que soy ese sujeto!?

-Tienes barba blanca y tu cabello blanco... O eres Santa o el abuelito de Inuyasha... Pero eso solo es anime... No es real... Asi que me quedo sin opciones -Sonrió.

-Tienes un serio problema con ese sujeto...

-Nunca me trajo regalos...

-Bueno... Soy San Pedro... -Una gota de sudor bajo por su cabeza.

-¿Pedro? ¡Aaah! Pedro... ¿¡Pedrooo!? -La rubia cayó de rodillas con una cascada de lágrimas en su rostro -¡Me mori tan joven! ¡Y nunca salte en paracaidas! -Comenzó a golpear el suelo hecho de nubes -¡Carajo aun no termino de armar la cuna de mi futura hija! ¿¡A quién se le ocurrió mandarme las intrucciones en chino!?

-Eh... Calmate por favor -San Pedro suspiró -No es para tanto... No estas muerta... Solo estas de visita provisional...

-¿Visita?

-Sí, Visita ...

-¿A quién voy a visitar?

-Solo sigueme.

Fate obediente siguió a su guia, preguntandose qué hacia ella ahi.

-¡Fateee! -Un hombre pelimorado con unas cuantas canas en la cabeza corrió en dirección de la rubia y la abrazó contento -Has crecido mucho... Te pareces a tu madre... -Pedro les dejo solos para que platicaran.

-¿Abuelo?

-No me digas asi... Me haces sentir viejo... ¿Me ves viejo?

-Eeeh ...

-¡Nieta mala me ves viejo! -Terminó apuntandola acusadoramente mientras escondia sus ojos detras de una de sus manos.

-¡Nooo! Te... Te ves bien.

-Solo bromeaba -Sonrió travieso -Queria verte niña, eres toda una mujer, bueno aunque estas un poquito loca.

-Herencia.

-Te herede algo bueno, la locura algun día conquistará al mundo, ¿cómo has estado?

-Bueno bien, aunque he tenido momentos bastante dolorosos...

-Es parte de la vida, no se pueden evitar.

-¿Por qué querias verme?

-¡Oh cierto! Lo habia olvidado... Veras quiero darte un gran consejo... Algo que no pude decirle a tu madre...

-¿Cuál?

El abuelo se acercó a Fate y susurró a su oido un consejo que le serviria para toda la vida.

-¿Entendido?

-Eso creo...

-Bien -Aquel hombre sonrió travieso -Porque es hora de partir.

-¿Cómo?

-Solo mira a la orilla de aquella nube.

-Ok -La rubia se asomo a la orilla -Aun no entiendo cómo regresare.

-Asi -Se posiciono atras de la rubia -¡Esto es Espartaaa!-Dijo su abuelo dandole una patada en le trasero.

-¡Viejooo malvadooo! -Gritó la rubia mientras caia al vacio...

* * *

><p>Nuestra querida protagonista se encontraba inconciente en el suelo del departamento en el que vive, mientras las tres mujeres que antes se encontraba sentadas ahora se movian de un lugar a otro preguntandose qué hacer.<p>

-Esconderemos el cuerpo, conozco un almacen abandonado -Dijo la castaña mientras se ponia unos guantes -Recuerden evitar tocarla, no hay que dejar huellas.

-Yo insistó en que incinerarla nos ahorraria mucho trabajo -Mencionó la cobriza mientras picaba con un lapiz la cabeza de la rubia, la cual se encontraba de cara al piso.

-Tal vez sigue viva... Seguramente se esta haciendo la muerta para que no la mate con mis propias manos -La pelinegra estaba molesta.

-O tal vez su alma abandono su cuerpo y esta esperando el momento adecuado para asustarnos...-Dijo la niña mayor de ojos bicolor con un poco de miedo.

-Shon unas damaticas exagelalas, sholo eta demayada, al palecel algo la impesiono mucho -La más pequeña habló mientras intentaba checar el pulso de nuestra protagonista -Aunque por la dudash poliamos cotarla en tozos y shacarla en bolsas negas de bashura...

Todas analizaban la última opción ignorando que la rubia aun estaba respirando. Pobre Fate.

-Vivio cree que sigue viva -Dijo observando a la pelinegra voltear a la desmayada.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -Cuestionó Mitsuki.

-Vivio ha visto que ella esta babeando... Vivio no cree que los muertos lo hagan -Una gota de sudor bajo por su cabeza, viendo a la más pequeña recargar su cabeza en el estomago de la rubia mayor.

-Ademash sus tipas eshtan shonando, tene hambe poque aqui dento hay una guela -Sonrió divertida por los ruidos que escuchaba.

-Tenia que ser... -Se golpeó la frente Nanoha.

-Creo que hay que levantarla -Opinó Hayate -O mejor dejemosla ahi, ya casi es la hora de comer y supongo que todas tienen hambre.

-Buena idea, vamos a la cocina todas las mayores y las pequeñas a la sala de juegos ¿entendido? -Mitsuki hablo al estilo militar.

-¡Si señora! -Dijieron todas para después reirse.

Minutos antes Hayate y Nanoha observaron lentamente a la rubia que habia llegado y parecia no haber notado la llegada de ambas, al parecer lo que menos esperaba era verlas depués de tantos años. Observaron a la rubia que habia crecido en cuanto a torpesa y locura, pero sobre todo fisicamente, no apartaron su mirada de ella hasta que por fin cayeron en cuenta de la vestimenta de la chica.

Fate estaba vestida con un pantalon negro que le hacia resaltar sus curvas, sobre todo sus bien formadas piernas, traia una camiseta blanca que se ajustaba perfectamente a su esbelto cuerpo, sus pechos eran grandes y apatecibles, sus brazos eran fuertes y esteticos haciendolos ver bastante buenos para abrazarte y hacerte sentir protegida, su vientre plano llamaba a ser acariciado. Su larga cabellera dorada tan brillante y suave a simple vista sujetada en una coleta. Sus ojos que con esa mirada tan profunda que traian un brillo hacia pensar dos cosas, una que estaba por llorar o que estaba muy feliz, su color aun más intenso del que recordaban.

Definitivamente Fate habia madurado fisicamente, pero ¿seguiria siendo la misma Fate chan inocente que conocieron? ¿Les creeria sin dudar que lo van a decirle es cierto? Porque era cierto, cada una sin saberlo venian a dar la noticia de que Fate era la madre-padre de sus hijas.

Cuando la rubia camino hacia la cocina no se percató de los tres pares de ojos que la siguieron y la escanearon de pies a cabeza, pero que se detuvieron en su trasero que era firme y bien formado (pervertidas), las tres tuvieron unas ganas de darle unos golpecitos ahi y hacer que la inocente rubia soltara unos ruiditos para nada inocentes (¿quién no quisiera hacer eso?).

Cuando nuestra sexy protagonista desapareció en la cocina las tres mujeres llevaron sus manos a una parte de su cara, Nanoha se llevo la mano a la boca intentando contener un gemido, hacia mucho que no tenia intimidad con alguien y aunque estaba el huron ese no servia para nada. Hayate se tapo los ojos imaginandose al portero gordo y viejo del edificio en bikini para que se le pudiera bajar la calentura. En cambio Mitsuki ya queria botar a la calle a las visitas, pero se tuvo que contener porque habian niñas de visita también, asi que se dio unos golpesitos en las mejillas para ahuyentar sus ideas.

Las tres mujeres respiraban agitadamente, cuando por fin se dirigieron miradas entre ellas volvieron a estar normales, bueno más o menos. Después se dieron cuenta que la torpeza de Fate era bastante, ya que las saludo y se fue como si nada, asi que contaron en sincronia hasta que la rubia regresó preguntando qué hacian alli.

Con lo que no contaba ninguna de las presentes era con que las pequeñas estando en el cuarto de juegos se dieran cuanta de cierta similitud que poseian.

-Vivio quiere saber algo.

-Peguntame lo que gushtesh -Dijo una sonriente pequeña con lentes para el sol.

-¿Por qué traes gafas de sol dentro de la casa? -Dijo la pequeña vestida de pirata.

-Puesh es que hoy voy a conocher a mi ota mamá, quielo impesionala, las gafash shon pala hacherme ver genial -Hizo una seña de paz y amor con la mano mientras la otra descansaba en su cintura -¿po qué te vite de piñata?

-Es pirata... Y estoy vestida asi porque mi Nanoha mamá me platico que... ¡Oye! Es una gran casualidad yo también voy a conocer a mi otra mamá.

-¡Rayosh! Quelia ser la única con dosh mamásh. Bueno ya dime po qué eshtash de pilata.

-Ah bueno... Mi Nanoha mamá me dijo que mi otra mamá le gustaba disfrasarce, asi que pensé en caerle bien a simple vista con mi traje de pirata ¡todos aman a los piratas!

-¡Buena ilea! Segulo te pile una poto.

-Vamos a jugar mientras.

-¡Shi! Pelo pimelo me quito mis gafash poque veo todo oculo -Se quitó las gafas dejando ver unos peculiares ojos, uno de color zafiro y el otro rubi.

-Tienes un ojo como el mio...

-¿Eh? -Ladeo la cabeza.

Vivio procedió a quitarse el parche revelando su ojo color sangre. Ambas niñas se miraron fijamente intentando comprender la situación.

-Vivio quiere saber algo, ¿cómo se llama tu otra mamá?

-Mi mamita dijo que she llama Fate.

-¿Eres mi hermanita? -Abrió los ojos por el descubrimiento.

-¿Ya no shere la hemana mayo? ¡Rayosh! Yo iba a pedir una hemanita... -Hizó un puchero.

-Yo queria una hermanita... Pero bebé, queria enseñarle a caminar... Bueno ¡no importa! -Se acercó a la más pequeña y la cargó como pudo -¡Te aseguro que seré un buen ejemplo! Te cuidare y te protejere y le rompere las piernas al imbecil que intente propasarse contigo.

-Vale pelo... ¿A qué te lefieles con popasarse conmigo?

-Ni idea, siempre me dice lo mismo mi tio.

-¡Exchelente shele la menol! -Besó la mejilla de la mayor y la abrazó -She que esh muy ponto pelo hay que leshirle a mi mamita pala que detenga mi pelilo de legalo de cumpeaños.

-¿Habrá pastel? -Preguntó con un poco de baba en la boca.

-¡Shi!

-Me asegurare de ponerme un enorme moño encima, recuerda darle mucho pastel a tu regalo, debes alimentarme bien.

-No shabia que a las hemanas hay que cuidalash como mashcotas, en fin te dare de comel y te shacale a pashear.

Ambas niñas estaban contentas con el acuerdo. Felices salieron corriendo a la sala donde las adultas se encontraban. Justo en el momento que gritaron que tenian ojos similares una rubia inconciente terminaba de cara en el piso.

-Se desmayó Fate chan -Dijo Hayate -Espera ¿por qué tu hija tiene un ojo color rubi?

-Más bien ¿por qué la tuya tiene ese ojo rubi? ¿Qué rayos esta ocurriendo aqui? -Nanoha tenia el ceño fruncido.

-Ya que la idiota de Fate se desmayó ¿podrían ustedes decirme quienes carajo son? -Mitsuki definitivamente estaba a punto de hacer correr sangre.

-¡Oh claro! Soy Nanoha Takamachi y esta pequeña es mi hija Vivio Takamachi.

-Un gusto conocerlas a todas, mi nombre es Hayate Yagami y esta hermosura en miniatura es mi adorable hija Naomi Yagami.

La pelinegra sentia que el nombre de ambas las habia escuchado antes, pero no recordaba de donde exactamente.

-Ok, no se si es un gusto conocerlas... Soy Mitsuki Agronsky dueña de este departamento y de esta idiota -Dijo mientras ponia uno de sus pies sobre la espalda de la rubia desmayada -Ya estamos presentadas asi que más les vale aclarar el por qué Fate debia desmayarse por ver a las hijas de ustedes dos.

Ambas mujeres cayeron en cuenta de lo dicho por la pelinegra que les estaba dando una mirada amenazante y parecia que estaba gruñendo.

-Bueno es algo complicado -Nanoha se notaba nerviosa.

-Naomi es la hija de tu idiota -Hayate hablo sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto -Asi que vez despidiendote de Fate chan que se ira conmigo ahora mismo.

-¡Un momento! -Nanoha interrumpió -Fate se ira pero conmigo.

-¿Y por que habria de irse contigo? -La castaña se molestó.

-Esa niña puede que se parezca a Fate un poco pero la mia se parece aun más porque en verdad es su hija y por lo que vez es mucho mayor -La pelirroja le hablo mirandola desafiante.

-Ella y yo tuvimos una relación.

-Yo fui su novia, nos ibamos a vivir juntas y teniamos un futuro planeado -Se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Vale eso explica perfectamente que tu abrieras la puerta! Oooh no fue asi -Habló sarcasticamente -Aparentemente alguien cometió un error y no fue Fate chan.

-¿Qué relación tuvieron? Porque aparentemente tu tampoco eres la que vive con ella

Las niñas solo veian a las dos mujeres discutiendo y voltearon a ver a la rubia en el otro sillon, ahora sabian que esa mujer desmayada era su otra mamá pero tenian que esperar a que despertara para poder presentarse adecuadamente, mientras comian unas palomitas que Mitsuki preparo y comia junto a ellas sentadas en el sillón.

-Pues nuestra relación fue bastaaanteee intensa, tu comprendes -Movió sus cejas de forma insinuante -¡Mira! -Apunto a su hija -Porque si que dio frutos -Sonrió triunfante.

-¿Sabias que el primer amor nunca se olvida y que tooodos los demás son solo para olvidar? -La pelirroja se defendia.

-¡Eso es el fracmento de una canción!

-Pero tiene su toque de verdad ¡Yo soy el primer amor de Fate! ¿Cómo podría olvidareme? ¡Yo fui la primera en todo!

-¡Hechando a perder se aprende! -Hayate estaba alzando cada vez más la voz -Porque mira que cuando entre en su vida estaba bastante mal.

-¿¡Y tú que sabes de su pasado!? ¡Naaada! Porque no recuerdo haberte visto. Yo le enseñe lo que es el amor.

-¡Oh pues gracias! Porque mira que me demostraaabaaa muuuy bien cuantooo me amaaa.

-¿Amarte? No me hagas reir ¡por dios! Solo intentaba olvidarme pero ambas sabemos bien que no fue asi, ella me amará hasta que se muera.

-Pues no sé ustedes pero Fate no despierta. _Bien ahora resulta que estas locas vienen a intentar llevarse a mi prometida, estan muy equivocadas si creen que lo lograran... Aunque ¿esas niñas son las hijas de Fate? Estupida rubia... Ahora resulta que anda dejando hijas regadas por el mundo, sabia que tenia complejo de conejo, ya de por si anda queriendo hecharle competencia a la Unicef volviendose casi una madre para todos los niños del orfanato pero... Definitivo me debe una larga explicación _ -Intervinó Mitsuki cansada de escucharlas pelearse.

-¿Ya se murió? -La castaña sonaba preocupada -¿Vez lo que causas pelirroja estupida?

-¿¡Yooo!? A mi no me culpes porque... Vale dije que me amaría hasta la muerte... Pero... ¡Fate no te mueraaas! -Se arrodilló junto a la rubia.

-¡Ciertooo! ¡Fate despieeerta que vengo a remediar mis errores! -Dijo Hayate.

-¿Se pueden calmar de una vez? -La pelinegra estaba con dolor de cabeza debido a la situación -Ustedes no se la pueden llevar por tres simples razones. Uno ¿quién les asegura que las ama aun? Dos ¡ya les dije que ella me pertenece solo a mi! Y tercero... ¡Ustedes estupidas huecas ya me la mataron de un infartooo! -Nadie sabe como pero la chica de ojos esmeralda ya estaba vestida de negro y tenia un arreglo floral que decia "descanse en paz".

-He vishto que cuando una peshona muele losh impicalos teminan en la cashel... -Naomi interrumpio.

-¿Iremos a la carcel Nanoha mamá? -Vivio lucia preocupada.

-Eeeh... -Se expresaron las "adultas" al unisono.

Y asi planearon la forma de deshacerse del cuerpo... Y luego dicen que Fate chan esta loca, mujeres... ¿Quién las entiende?

* * *

><p>Nuetra rubia favorita empezaba a despertar poco a poco, medio despierta escuchaba cosas moviendose, como un cuchillo cortando cosas, sillas moviendose, etc., cuando por fin fue más conciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor abrió los ojos poniendose de pie y muy lentamente se dirigio al comedor. La mesa estaba puesta, con seis lugares listos para ser ocupados.<p>

-¡A comeeer! -Grito Mitsuki saliendo de la cocina con unos vasos en la mano.

-¡Vivio ven para aca ya esta lista la comida! -Nanoha venia detras de la pelinegra con una jarra de agua de jamaica.

-¡Mini Yagami ya vente y atascate de postre! -Las demás voltearon a verla -¿Qué? Sino le digo asi no viene a comer.

Fate observaba todo preguntandose si estaba soñando o tal vez ahora si habia muerto. Unos pequeños pasos apresurados se escucharon y dos pequeñas aparecian en el comedor sonrientes.

-¿Done eshta el pote? -Habló la más pequeña empezando a buscar debajo de la mesa.

-¡Comida! -Vivio brincaba en su lugar contenta.

Todas se sentaron de la siguiente manera en la mesa rectangular, Fate a la cabeza y en el extremo contrario Mitsuki, en el lado derecho de la rubia Vivio y en el izquierdo Naomi, al lado izquierdo de Mitsuki estaba Nanoha y en el derecho Hayate.

_"Hay que analizar la situación Fate"_

_"Analizala tú, porque yo no me puedo concentrar con tantos pares de ojos viendome"_

_"Agradece que no te sentaron al lado de Nanoha o de Hayate"_

_"Eso esta bien... Pero estas pequeñas me ponene nerviosa"_

_"Pero son adorables"_

_"Y ..."_

_"Uno de sus ojitos son del mismo color que el tuyo"_

_"Eso es lo que más me inquieta... Según recuerdo mi padre decia que el color de mis ojos son únicos y hereditarios, aunque Alicia no los tenia tan rojos como los mios"_

_"Si lo recuerdo, son una destinción única de los Testarossa..."_

_"¿Estas intentando decirme algo?"_

_"Bueno ya sabemos que eres una mujer de la evolución..."_

_"..."_

_"Veamos te lo explicare despacio... Miralas son rubias, con ojos de color rubi... ¿No crees que se parecen a alguien que vez muy seguido en el espejo?"_

_"¿A Mitsuki?"_

_"¿¡Qué!?"_

_"¿Dije algo malo? Es que por lo regular siempre veo a Mitsuki en el espejo"_

_"Con razón luego quedamos mal peinadas... Pero no me referia a ella"_

_"¿Yo?"_

_"Exacto"_

_"Osea que... ¿Mis hijas? ¿¡Mis hijaaas!?"_

_"Felicidades Fate ya fuiste madre y ni cuenta te diste"_

_"Pero si esa niña con el ojo esmeralda es mi hija... Eso quedria decir... Que... Nanoha se quedó al lado del estupido huron envalde... Osea que podria haberse venido conmigo, hubieramos formado una familia, al fin y al cabo que su familia tendria que haberme aceptado y ahora en vez de estar viendo como limpia la mejilla de la niña seria yo quien le estaria ayudando mientras Nanoha sonriera..."_

_"Bueno recien nos enteramos de nuestra condición, de haberlo sabido antes..."_

_"Mierda"_

_"Y bueno esta la otra niña..."_

_"Osea que Hayate se casó estando embarazada de mi... Si hubiese sabido pelearia por ella o al menos porque me dejara estar en la vida de mi hija... Y tal vez al final se hubiese convencido de hacer su felicidad a mi lado... O no sé..."_

_"Saliste efectiva"_

_"Mitsuki esta esperando mi tercer hija..."_

_"¿Felicidades?"_

_"Mierda al triple, carajo ¿qué hago?"_

_"Burlarte de Yunno y de el esposo de Yagami"_

_"¿Puedo publicarlo por face?"_

_"Tendria muchos likes"_

_"Nos estamos desviando del tema"_

_"Pero creo que hay algo más importante que pensar... Si en verdad son tus hijas ¿qué haras con las madres?"_

_"No tengo la más minima idea"_

_"¿A pesar de lo que te hicieron y del tiempo que tardaste en resignarte de haberlas perdido, aun sientes algo por ellas?"_

Eso descolocó a Fate, no se habia planteado esa pregunta, nunca habia sentido la necesidad de preguntarselo menos de responderlo. Pero ahora estando esas mujeres que fueron su salvación y perdición al mismo tiempo se siente desorientada.

Procedió a observarlas, cada una más hermosa de lo que recordaba, Nanoha se veia tan linda como siempre, su cabello rojizo resplandeciendo y verla sonriendole le hizo sentir que en su estomago le hacian cosquillas. Hayate tenia el cabello más largo, su ojos tenian un brillo travieso, extraño verlos, sentia las mismas cosquillas que con Nanoha. Los recuerdos buenos del pasado volvieron, las sonrisas, las miradas, los besos y todo lo que hicieron por ella nunca lo olvido.

Pero asi como lo bueno vino... También lo malo. Los secretos, las mentiras, la traición y que al final la dejaron por un imbecil que no valia la pena. Sin percartarse Fate apreto tanto su vaso que terminó rompiendolo un poco y dañandose la mano en el proceso.

-Vamos a la cocina Fate -Mitsuki le hablo suavemente.

Estando a solas Mitsuki procedió a curar la cortada en su mano. Fate la observó, se veia tan linda, siempre preocupandose por ella, y casi matandola cuando hacia alguna tonteria. Era su Mitsuki, solo suya, ella que le ayudo a sentir que podia volver a sonreir sin tener que actuar...

-Tranquila todo saldra bien, las explicaciones que te deban dar las darán. Por ahora disfruta la comida -Besó suavemente los labios de la rubia -No te enfades o asustaras a las niñas.

-Vale, perdona lo del vaso.

-No te preocupes.

Cuando todas estaban en la mesa Fate tomó la palabra.

-¿Quién cocinó?

-Yo -Habló una sonriente Hayate, sabia que la rubia adoraba su comida.

-El postre lo hice yo -Nanoha no se quedaba atras en cuanto a cocinar pero su especialidad eran los postres, los cuales amaba Fate.

-Prepare... La ensalada... -Mitsuki dijo en voz baja, ella no era muy buena ni cocinando ni haciendo postres, pero se defendia haciendo ensaladas, eso lo sabia Fate quien sospechaba que ella les dividio las tareas en la cocina al fin de que no descubrieran su desventaja en la cocina.

-Vaya, gracias a todas -La rubia observó a Mitsuki la cual desvió la mirada avergonzada pues Fate la conocia bien -Bien todas a comer.

-¡Gracias por los alimentos! -Dijieron grandes y pequeñas.

Fate y las niñas comian como sino hubiera un mañana, sus gestos y la forma un poco salvaje de deborar los alimentos las hacian curiosas de vee, tanto que tres pares de ojos les veian impresionadas hasta que notaron que la rubia y las pequeñas empezaron a ponerse azules, pues se estaban ahogando. Como pudo Fate les dio palmadas a las pequeñas que terminaron escupiendo el pedazo de carne que se les habia atorado, pero ¿quién ayudaria a Fate?

Vivio la tiró de espaldas con todo y silla, Naomi salto desde la tercera cuerda, perdon digo desde la otra silla y golpeó a la rubia en el estomago la cual tiro lo que obstruia su garganta. Mientras las tres mujeres tenian unas gotas de sudor en la frente.

-¿Estas bien Fate chan? -Preguntaron al mismo tiempo las tres.

-Si... -Dijo debilmente la rubia que como pudo volvió a sentarse siendo ayudada por las dos pequeñas.

Casi terminaban de comer el postre cuando se dan cuenta que solo queda un trozo de pastel que Fate habia agarrado y tenia listo en su plato para ser devorado. Las dos pequeñas veian aquel pastel y la rubia no tuvó el valor para comerselo. Asi que lo partió a la mitad y les dio a cada pequeña un trozo. Las pequeñas cortaron un pedacito y se lo dieron a la rubia. Tres pares de ojos veian esa escena enternecidas.

A pesar de nunca haberse visto esas tres rubias se coordinaban bien como si hubiesen estado en contacto todos estos años.

_-Vivio se parece tanto a Fate chan... Nada que ver con Yunno kun ¿por qué no me di cuenta antes? Oh... Esperen si lo habia notado pero lo relacione con que extrañaba mucho a Fate... _-Pensó la pelirroja.

_-Naomi y Fate comen somo sino hubiese un mañana, tal vez eso explica porque Ren siempre se preguntó por qué no se parecia la niña a él... Bien aqui esta la respuesta, Fate es su ¿padre? _-Pensaba una castaña mientras se limpiaba con una servilleta.

_-Yo queria ese último trozo de pastel... _-Mitsuki se preocupó más por el pastel.

Todas las presentes se dirigieron a la sala, donde cada una procedió a sentarse, era el momento de la verdad.

-¿Ahora si puedo saber a qué debo la visita de cada una? -Fate intentaba estar calmada.

-Fate chan tengo que decirte algo muy importante -Habló primero la cobriza -Yo me entere de algo muy especial hace poco, no sé exactamente cómo fue posible pero...

-¡Vivio es su hija! -Interrumpió Vivio a su Nanoha mamá -Yo... ¡Cuando Vivio se enteró de que no es hija de Scrya se pusó muy contenta! -La alegria en su voz era muy notoria.

-¡Naomi tambien esh tu hija! Aunque te vesh difelente en la poto que me ensheño mi mamita, bueno no impota yo soy tu hija tamben -La pequeña volteó a ver a Hayate -Lo shiento mamita pelo no hababas ashi que tuve que atuar.

-¿Mis hijas? _"Te lo dije" "Callate" _-Fate tenia una ceja alzada y dirigió su mirada a las dos mujeres de su pasado -¿Pueden hacerme el favor de explicarme? Me siento muy confundida y aturdida.

-¿No me queles? -Naomi se habia acercado a la rubia y tenia en sus manos sujetada la camiseta de la rubia, a lo que Fate se agacho a su altura.

-Claro que te quiero pequeña, fueses o no mi hija yo te quiero por el simple hecho de ser hija de Hayate -Sonrió y la abrazo, después miro a Vivio y extendió una mano hacia ella para que se acercara -Al igual que te quiero a ti por ser hija de Nanoha -Abrazo a las niñas tiernamente -No duden que las quiero -Besó la frente de ambas -Estoy sorprendida por lo que dicen sus mamás pero seria todo un honor ser su otra madre, ahora por favor necesito que me dejen a solas con sus mamis, tenemos que conversar largamente.

Las niñas asintieron y procedieron a acercarse a la pelinegra que miraba con una sonrisa a las pequrñas rubias.

-Sheñolita -Habló Naomi.

-Dime.

-¿Me alia el pavor de acompañalnos a la shala de juegosh?

-Claro.

-Disculpe... -Vivio decidió hablar también.

-¿Si?

-¿Qué intenciones tiene con mi Fate mamá? -La pequeña la miró seriamente.

-Fate chan ire con las niñas a otro lado, creo que también tendré unaaa larga platica, con permiso -Mistuki se pusó de pie y camino elegadamente seguida de las niñas hacia el cuarto de juegos.

* * *

><p>Ahora una pelirroja, una castaña y una rubia se encontraban por fin a solas. Un silencio incomodo se instaló en la sala. ¿Cómo comenzar a explicar?<p>

-Estoy esperando una explicación razonable de las dos -La dulce mirada de Fate se endureció -¿Cómo es posible que ahora vengan a verme después de tanto tiempo alegando que las pequeñas son mis hijas?

-¿Qué relación tienes con esa chica pelinegra? -Los celos de Nanoha florecieron -¿Tan rápido te olvidaste de mi?

-¿¡Qué!? No estamos hablando sobre eso en este momento.

-Dime la verdad. Me juraste que me amarias hasta la muerte -La abrazó y Fate la empujó fuertemente, tanto que casi se cae.

-¡Y tú me juraste que te quedarias conmigo para siempre! -Alzó la voz -¡Te dije que yo las cuidaria! Pero decidiste quedarte con el hurón y ser su mujer... No... No vengas con aires de dignidad a reclamarme cuando has sido tú la primera en fallar...

-Lo siento... -La pelirroja bajo la mirada recordando que no tenia derecho a exigir explicaciones -Yo solo... -Poco a poco sus ojos lavanda se llenaron de lágrimas que amenazaban con escaparse -Yo tenia mucho miedo...

-Lo sé -La rubia habló calmadamente masajeandose el puente de la nariz -Sabia que tenias miedo... Apenas tenias 19 años, a esa edad no se esta preparada para ser madre, para decirle al mundo "oigan amo a otra mujer", no se esta preparada para muchas cosas... Yo debi ser un poco más flexible, tal vez debi quedarme cerca... Puede que no hubiesemos sido de nueva cuenta una pareja pero al menos... Al menos habría visto a tu hija, no, a nuestra hija crecer... Suena extraño pero me gusta como suena...

-Fate Chan ...

-No te permitó que me llames por ese nombre...

-Entiendo...

-Tu tomaste tu desición y yo la mia, puede que en ese momento haya sido lo mejor... Pero ahora nos damos cuenta de si fue o no lo correcto...

-Sé que siempre te exigi no tener miedos para poder seguir adelante... Pero el miedo me terminó ganando a mi... Fue cuando me di cuenta de lo fuerza de voluntad que posees porque si la situación hubiese sido al revés... Tu me hubieses...

-Elegido sin dudar... Siempre te dije que eramos muuuy diferentes... Tu siempre alegando que la razón estaba en ti y que yo me equivocaba cada dos segundos... Takamachi san usted también es humana y usted se terminó equivocando...

Nanoha sintió las duras palabras atravesandola como si fuese una espada, agacho la cabeza y terminó sentandose, se tapo los ojos con las manos, estaba llorando.

-Fate... -Dijo Hayate interrumpiendo el momento -¿Vas a decirme lo mismo a mi?

-¡Usted no sé qué quiere aqui! Me dejó muuuy en claro que la dejase ser feliz con su esposo, ¿a qué carajos vienes aqui?

-¡Vine a decirte la verdad!

-¿Cuál? ¿Qué extraña a su juguete? ¿O que esta bastante aburrida sin alguien a quien pisotearle los sentimientos?

-¡No! Fate tienes que escucharme...

-¡Ya lo hice! Te escuche como pediste y lo que obtuve fue tu rechazo... Asi que no me vengas con tonterias.

-¡Nunca lo ame! -Gritó -¡Mi tío me engañó! Me dijo... Que debia casarme para poder obtener la herencia de mi abuelo, ese dinero lo queria para la operación de mi abuela...

Fate se acerco a la castaña la cual pensó que recibiria un abrazó, pero en vez de eso recibió una bofetada tan fuerte que terminó en el piso.

-¡Fate! -La pelirroja ayudó a la castaña a levantarse.

-No te metas Takamachi, esto es asunto entre Yagami y yo -La rubia miraba a la castaña con furia.

-...

-Ojala hayas tenido todo el dinero que deseabas, ojala hayas podido regresar a la vida a tu abuela o al menos regresar en el tiempo y estar junto a ella mientras te llamaba... -Por fin Fate le empezó a temblar la voz -Su última voluntad ya la recibiste, ella me dijo "Fate chan dale una buena bofetada a mi nieta, le dije que regresará a tiempo..." y yo le conteste que no podía y ya no pudo decirme nada porque habia cerrado los ojos para siempre...- Las lágrimas corrian apresuradas por su rostro -¿Qué esperaban ambas? ¿Qué las esperara toda mi vida hundiendome en la tristeza en que me dejaron? Me senti el ser más miserable del mundo...

La castaña y la pelirroja observaron a Fate terminar de rodillas llorando con fuerza...

-Yo... Yo... ¡Yo las esperé! Día y noche esperaba su llamada... Una carta... Algo que me dijiera que habia esperanzas... Algo que me salvará... Pero ninguna lo hizó...Yo sola tuve que levantarme... De nueva cuenta sola...

Las otras dos mujeres se pusieron igual de rodillas y cada una procedió a sujetar una de las manos de la rubia.

-Yo... Yo te menti... Yo queria quedarme a tu lado hasta que me arrugara como una pasita -Habló Hayate mirando a la rubia -Pero fui tan debil que deje que controlaran mi vida, hice la voluntad de otros y abandone lo que más amaba en ese momento... Cuando me di cuenta de que todo habia sido una trampa era demasiado tarde... Supuestamente tarde... Empecé con mareos y unos antojos muy raros... Shamal me sugirió hacer una prueba casera de embarazo y salió positiva... Yo queria ir a buscarte... Pero no tuve valor de verte a la cara...

-... -Fate solo la miraba con sus ojitos tristes.

-Cuando Verossa me dijo que te habias ido, corrí como loca hasta tu departamento... Pensé que tendría tiempo de explicarte las cosas, de que me perdonaras, de decirte que te amo, de que me dejases intentarlo de nuevo, tenia fe de que me aceptarias aun embarazada... -Llevó la mano ajena a su cara -Pero ya no estabas... Perdí el derecho de luchar por ti... ¿Merecia ser feliz? No... Por eso me quede al lado de alguien que no amo y que nunca me ha demostrado amor...

-Fate... -Habló esta vez la pelirroja -Bien sabes que a veces me es dificil decir ciertas cosas... Pero... Yo fui una estupida... Yo debi irme contigo... Porque era a tu lado mi lugar, el único lugar en el que queria estar, mirarte y saber que me amas con tan solo ver tus ojos, saber que no habia más en el mundo que pudiese hacerme tan feliz como tu lo hacias con solo sonreirme... Pero cometi el error de quedarme en el sitio menos agradable del mundo, junto a un estupido que no sirve para nada, que no sabe cuidar y mucho menos protejer, con una sonrisa tan inutil... Yo no merecia ser feliz después de haber elegido a ese parasito sobre ti... Perdoname por favor...

Fate jaló a ambas mujeres y las abrazó con fuerza, temiendo que las volvieran a alejar de su vida. Un sentimiento dormido despertó... Algo que tal vez traeria muchos problemas. Estuvieron asi un largo rato, ambas mujeres recostadas en el pecho de Fate, quien acariciaba sus cabezas suavemente.

Momentos antes en el cuarto de juegos...

-Y bien... ¿Cuáles son las intenciones que tiene con mi Fate mamá? -Vivio estaba cruzada de brazos mientras Mistuki se encontraba sentada en el suelo.

-Bueno...

-Shi quelemosh que nosh diga que quele con mi mamá Fate -Naomi habló mientras sostenia escondido en su espalda la espada pirata de juguete de Vivio -Poque shi intenta jugal con ella le va a peshar.

_"Bien estas niñas dan miedo"_

_"Ahora entiendo lo que Fate siente cada vez que esta frente a mi papi"_

_"Bueno una te esta amenazando sutilmente con una espada de juguete mientras la otra tiene el bat de beisbol de Fate en su mano..."_

_"Es bueno saber que son pequeñas..."_

_"De lo contrario ya estarias muerta"_

_"Gracias por tu apoyo"_

_"A mi no me hables con sarcasmo"_

_"Pues ayudame a pensar"_

_"Pides milagros... Adios te dejo sola con tus problemas"_

_"No hay atreverias ..."_

_"..."_

_" ¿Sigues ahi?..."_

_"..."_

_"¿Hola?"_

_"..."_

_"Me abandonó..."_

Las pequeñas rubias miraban intensamente a la pelinegra que estaba nerviosa, pero agarro valor y habló.

-Amo a su madre más de lo que puedan imaginar.

-Vale me agradash -Dijo una sonriente Naomi.

-Siii, esta de buen ver, tienes mi bendición -Vivió asintió con la cabeza.

-Crei... Crei que pelearian para que la dejase en paz...

-Tu hasch cuilalo de ella todo eshts tiempo ¿po qué pelealia contigo? -Naomi la miró fijamente.

-Vivio admite que le encantaria que Fate mamá se quedará con Nanoha mamá... Pero no parece justo que te quiten a quien has cuidado todo este tiempo.

-Gracias... -La pelinegra sonrió ampliamente -Quedensen aqui por favor... Ire a ver que sus madres no se hayan matado.

-Ok -Dijieron las pequeñas.

Al llegar a la sala escuchó la pelea de las tres mujeres, no interrumpió y se quedó escuchando. Se asomó un poco para ver que estaban haciendo, las vio abrazadas pero hubó algo que no le gusto para nada.

Nanoha y Hayate les llego el peculiar aroma de Fate, esa fragancia que desprendia la rubia llegaba a sus fosas nasales haciendoles oscurecer la mirada, siempre amaron olfatearla y ahora después de años eso les estaba afectando más de lo que pudiesen imaginar.

-Fate chan... -Habló la cobriza levantando el rostro.

-¿Qué pasa Nanoha? -Fate la miró.

La pelirroja presiono sus labios en el cuello de la rubia haciendo que esta se sonrojara inmediatamente.

-Fate chan luce tan linda sonrojada -Empezó a dar más besos en el cuello -Extrañaba tanto hacer esto.

-Si crees que Fate es linda solo viendola... Escucha esto -Dijo Hayate lamiendo la oreja de Fate quien no pudo evitar soltar un ruido bastante sugerente -Yo extrañaba escucharla...

-Es... Espe... Esperen... -Fate estaba completamente roja y nerviosa.

-Castaña quitate..

-Quitate tu pelirroja idiota.

-Ella es mia..

-No. Ella es mia.

-Su cuerpo reacciona a mis caricias.

-Y a las mias aun más.

-Eso crees, ¡mira! -Nanoha metió una de sus manos debajo de la camiseta de la rubia para colocarla en el abdomen acariciandolo, Fate se quedó de piedra y se pusó más roja.

-¿Asiii? Checa esto -Hayate pusó su mano en la espalda de la rubia colandola debajo de la camiseta pasando sus uñas ligeramente en la piel, lo que provocó que Fate diera un pequeño salto.

-En serio paren -La voz de Fate delataba su estado nervioso.

-Fateeee chaaan -La voz de Mitsuki hizó a Fate levantarse rápidamente del suelo y esconderse detrás del sillón.

-¡Yo no hice nada! ¡Ellas me estaban acosando!

-Estan muertas las tres -Todas al ver la cara de Mitsuki tuvieron miedo, su voz de ultratumba les congeló hasta los huesos y su mirada les llenó de un terrible miedo.

Asi se escucharon unos gritos de agonia y dolor, cosas romperse, etc. Un rato después vemos a una Nanoha con su hija poniendole una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza y un pie enyesado, una Hayate con lentes de sol y un brazo enyesado en el cual su hija esta dibujando, y una rubia inconciente otra vez recostada en el sofa.

-Perdonen el uso de violencia... Pero no tenia agua fria a la mano para calmarlas -Dijo desinteresadamente la pelinegra.

-Debimos preguntar primero que relación tienes con Fate chan -Dijo una apenada peliroja.

-¿Exactamente qué relación tienen? -Hayate tan directa como siempre.

-Es mi prometida, nos vamos a casar... -Afirmó Mitsuki.

-¿Ya tienen fecha para la boda? -Preguntó la castaña.

-Aun no... -La pelinegra frunció el ceño, tenia un maaal presentimiento.

-Entonces aun puedo luchar por ella -Aseguró Nanoha -No me rendiré tan facilmente.

-Y yo no pienso perderla otra vez.

-¡Ustedes estan muy equivocadas si creen que pueden venir y llevarsela de mi lado! -Mitsuki se exaltó.

-¿Nunca te has equivocado? -Preguntó Hayate quitandose los lentes y dejando ver un ojo morado.

-Yo...

-No creo que tengan una perfecta relación... Es imposible -Dijó Takamachi.

* * *

><p>Y era cierto, Mitsuki también se habia equivocado en el pasado. Hubó un tiempo en que creyó que lo que sentia por Fate no era tan fuerte como pensaba.<p>

Antes de pedirle matrimonio ambas pasaron por una situación dificil, Mitsuki sin saberlo puso a prueba su amor por Fate.

Nuestra querida rubia habia tenido que salir de viaje por dos meses, las primeras dos semanas fueron tranquilas hasta la llegada de un nuevo modelo a la empresa de la pelinegra.

-Señorita Mitsuki, por fin ha llegado el señor Kurogane.

-Hagalo pasar.

Cuando aquel hombre alto de cabello negro y ojos oscuros pasó dejo sin habla a Mitsuki, los ojos de ese sujeto eran profundos, no poseia una mirada calida sino más bien una dura, no sonreia, la pelinegra quedó pasmada.

Después de aquel día Mitsuki se encargó personalmente de todo lo relacionado a aquel modelo nuevo. Fate empezó a llamarle menos porque estaba muy ocupada con la empresa de su madre. Mitsuki entendió pero empezó a sentirse sola, y la soledad es a veces mala consejera.

Kurogane vió la soledad de la pelinegra por lo cual se acercó a ella, se dieron cuenta se la pasión que tenian por su trabajo. Él era un hombre que amaba lo que hacia, que no tenia la cabeza en las nubes, era centrado y para nada se creia mejor que los demás. Eso llamó aun más la atención de Mitsuki.

En una cena, Mitsuki ignoró las llamadas de Fate, pues estaba completamente concentrada en Kurogane.

-Eres hermosa, pues cierro mis ojos y tu calidez sigue aqui -Sujeto su rostró y la besó.

Ese beso no fue tan espectacular como creyó que podia ser, ni puso a su ser a bailar.

-Mira ahi hay un parque de diversiones -Habló entusiasmada la pelinegra mientras caminaban por las calles.

-Es cosa de niños -Dijo indiferente -Esta noche hay una presentación de un diseñador famoso, vamos...

No era lo mismo, poco a poco fue viendo la diferencia, aunque Kurogane era en ciertos aspectos llamativo y atractivo no tenia eso que le hiciera especial. Cuando Misuki se dirigia a su apartamento en compañia de Kurogane no se percató de la presencia de Fate.

-Nos vemos mañana -Dijo él y la beso intensificando el beso.

-Hasta mañana.

Al voltear Fate estaba de pie justo a unos pasos de ella, Mitsuki no supo cómo reaccionar.

-Buenas noches... -Fate camino y paso a un lado de Mitsuki, llego hasta el deposito de basura y tiró el enorme ramo de flores, para después subirse en su fiel ducati y marcharse de ahi.

Pasaron días en que Mitsuki se sentía morir, aun cuando en la empresa se topaba con Fate parecia ser otra persona. No le sonreia como antes, su sonrisa era fingida y hacia todo lo posible por no permanecer mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar que ella.

Mitsuki estaba arrepentida y decidió que si Fate no queria hablar con ella, le demostraria que se ganaria su perdon...

-Kurogane ...

-¡Hola cielo! -Al lado de él estaba Fate con quien conversaba sobre un asunto del trabajo.

-No me digas asi por favor -La pelinegra dijo al mismo tiempo que miraba a Fate quien solo estaba escribiendo algo en un papel y no mostraba alguna reacción.

-No te preocupes, Harlaown san no dirá nada ¿verdad? -Sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes.

-No tengo porque decir algo al respecto, es asunto de ustedes dos -Dijo indiferente volviendose a concentrar en el papel.

-Tenemos que hablar Kurogane.

-Puedes decirlo aqui.

-Esta bien... Lo siento pero no seguiré en este asunto en que nos metimos.

-¿Ya no quieres salir conmigo?

-No... Y nunca debi haber salido contigo... Me sentia sola y lo siento solo te use para intentar no sentirme asi.

-Ok, te perdono. Saldremos correctamente, pasó por ti a las ocho.

-¡No!

-¿Qué quieres entonces?

-¡Yo no tenia porque salir contigo en primer lugar! -Dijo alzando los brazos -Yo tenia a alguien a quien esperaba ansiosamente pero por estupida posiblemente la perdi... Pero me sentia tan sola y me llene de dudas, crei que ella ya no me hablaba porque habia encontrado a alguien más... O que yo no era suficiente...

-¿¡Ella!? ¿Eres una desviada? Tranquila te ayudaré a salir de tu confusión -Dijo firme.

-¿Eh?

-Solo necesitamos intimar y -De pronto no pudo continuar porque Fate en ese momento lo sujeto del hombro, a lo que él volteó y recibio el puño cerrado de Fate en su rostro.

-¿Quién te crees tu para venir e intentar poner una mediocre excusa para intimar con ella? -La rubia estaba muy molesta -No dije nada creyendó que ella se habia enamorado de ti, no queria presionarla a quedarse conmigo por lastima... Y resulta que creyó que yo la dejaria... Que estupidez...

-¿Qué? -Dijo Kurogane enojado.

-Te metiste con mi novia.

Fate le dió la golpiza de su vida a aquel sujeto, el cual días después renunció como modelo, bueno él vivia de su rostro ahora tendrá que buscar otro trabajo.

Nuestra protagonista se refugió en el trabajo intentando olvidar el dolor que sentia. Mitsuki la buscaba para pedirle perdon, muchas veces se quedo con un ramo de rosas en la mano pues nuestra rubia protagonista pasaba de ella ignorandola, regalos rechazados, cartas sin leer, la pelinegra cada vez se sentia peor.

Una noche llegó al parque donde la encontró mientras intentaba alcanzar algo cuando se columpiaba. Al parecer ahi estaba otra vez intentando llegar al cielo sin exito.

-Fate ...

-... -Ella no contestó, siguió columpiandose más fuerte hasta que saltó y cayó en el suelo.

-¿¡Estas bien!? -La ayudó a levantarse.

Se miraron por un momento y la rubia desvió la cara frunciendo el ceño, estaba molesta.

-Fate chan... Yo me equivoque... Fui una estupida... Te amo a ti y sé que aunque me volviese a enamorarme jamas seria tan intenso como te amo... No diré que prometo no volver a lastimarte porque seria mentirte... Porque aunque lo intente volveré a causarte dolor otra vez... Será inevitable... Pero aun asi hay algo de lo que estoy segura, sin importar nada siempre seras tu a quien yo eliga en este mundo para amar más que a nada en mi vida, eres tu a quien siempre voy a volver... Yo... Yo me confundi... No pienses que llegué a amarlo... Fate... Perdoname por favor... -Lloró como nunca habia llorado en su vida, sus puños agarraban con fuerza la tela de su ropa tanto que se tornaron blancos -¡Me odio! ¡Aun sabiendo que solo esta actuando de forma egoista segui haciendolo! Yo... Te amo... En serio que lo hago...

Fate sacó su celular y pusó a una canción que la pelinegra desconocia, luego se acercó a ella y la sujeto de la cintura, la pelinegra pasó sus brazos por los hombros de la rubia y se abrazaron. La rubia empezó a moverse, bailando suavemente (reproducir la canción).

_Me voy a ocultar en una carcajada _

_Y si me encuentras mi amor _

_Sana mi dolor_

Mitsuki miró a Fate intensamente.

_Por eso _

_Te voy a embriagar, en una risotada _

_Y un baile subliminal de ironía personal_

El baile se hizó más intenso y sensual...

_**Ríete de amor hasta que mueras **_

_**La vida no es tragedia, es la simple comedia **_

_**Un beso y una lágrima para recordar**_

Se miraron fijamente...

_Desatas en mi, desplantes de locura _

_Y el precio es alto a pagar _

_Por mi desfachatez_

Sus movimientos expresaban el dolor, su amor y su esperanza...

_**Ríete de amor hasta que mueras **_

_**La vida no es tragedia, es la simple comedia **_

_**Un beso y una lágrima para recordar**_

Fate acararicio el rostro de Mitsuki con una de sus manos y siguieron bailando.

_Olvida todo y solo vete_

_**Ríete de amor hasta que mueras **_

_**La vida no es tragedia, es la simple comedia **_

_**Un beso y una lágrima para recordar**_

Antes de que acabara la canción se besaron intensamente mientras las lágrimas hacian acto de presencia.

Después de haber terminado la canción Fate se marchó dejando sola a la pelinegra en el parque. Mitsuki tardó en obtener el perdón de Fate y una nueva oportunidad de quedarse en su vida.

* * *

><p>¿Mitsuki nunca se habia equivocado? Si... Si se ha equivocado... Por eso entendió que esas dos mujeres que estaba frente a ella merecian otra oportunidad, y deberia respetar lo que fuese a pasar, pero ella también tenia derecho a luchar.<p>

-¡No pienso dejarles tan facil el camino! -Mitsuki no se dejaria ganar.

En lo que las adultas de la casa se miraban fieramente entre ellas el timbre sonó, anunciando la llegada de alguien inesperado.

-¡Buenas tardes Mitsuki chan! -Una mujer de cabellos aguamarina entraba feliz a la casa -Fate olvido decirme cómo llegó al desierto, como sé que no me contestará el telefono decidi venir directamente para aca.

-Lindy oka san... Este... Fate esta inconciente...

-¡Hijita miaaa! -Corrió en dirección de una rubia desmayada -Fate...

Las otras dos mujeres veian confundidas la escena, ¿era la madre de Fate?

-Oka san... Tenemos visitas -Mitsuki señalo a las presentes.

-¿Nanoha Takamachi y Hayate Yagami? -Las dos mujeres miraron dudosas a aquella mujer de cabellos aguamarina -Oooh Fate chan... Te dije que el paso puede volver cuando menos lo esperas -Dijo mirando a la inconciente rubia.

-¡Mamita!/¡Nanoha mamá! -Dos pequeñas entraban a escena.

-¿Y ustedes quienes son? -Lindy miraba curiosa a las pequeñas rubias.

-Aparentemente las hijas de Fate chan... -Mitsuki suspiró, de nueva cuenta le estaba doliendo la cabeza.

-Hijas de Fate chan... ¿En qué momento me hizó abuela esa rubia torpe? -Frunció el ceño -Bueno debo presentarme, yo las conozco porque mi hija linda tiene fotos de ustedes... Yo soy Lindy Harlaown -Sonrió.

-¿Por qué dice ser la madre de Fate chan? Yo conocí a Precia Testarossa y creame ha sido de la clase se persona con la cual no quiero toparme de nuevo en mi vida -Dijo seria la pelirroja.

-Ara ara que desconfianza. Soy la madre adoptiva de Fate.

-¿Harlaown? -Una castaña preguntó -¡Oh por dios! Es usted una de las personas de la lista de los más influyentes del país...

-Si bueno no es para tanto -Movió su mano restandole importancia a lo dicho -Solo diganmen Lindy.

-No lo puedo creer... -La castaña se terminó sentando mirando el techo -Fate chan se puso más buena de lo que estaba, tiene una ex modelo internacional como prometida y ahora resulta ser una Harlaown osea que es millonaria... ¿Qué hizó para cambiar su suerte?...

Nanoha quedó sorprendida por lo que Hayate dijo ¿cómo rayos iba a competir con una ex modelo internacional? Carajo que hasta ella babeo cuando vio a la pelinegra apenas abrió la puerta.

-Bueno pequeñas ¿cómo se llaman?

-Yo soy Vivio.

-Mi Nombe esh Naomi.

-Se parecen bastante a Fate chan... Soy su abuelita y me encargaré de consentirlas mucho -Besó en la frente a ambas niñas.

Fate volvia a despertar... Otra vez... Y vió a su okasan hablando animadamente con sus nietas.

-Hasta que despiertas -La pelinegra se sentó a su lado y la rubia recargó su cabeza en su hombro.

-Pueden decirme cómo se dieron cuenta hasta ahora que las pequeñas son mis... ¿Hijas?

-Yunno... Él me culpo por no poder darle un hijo -Nanoha observó a la rubia poner una expresión molesta -Me llevó al medico y nos hicieron examen a los dos... Resulta que Yunno es esteril de nacimiento...

La rubia estalló a carcajadas tanto que unas lágrimas se le escaparon. Luego volvió a poner una cara seria.

-Yo... -Era el turno de Hayate -Mi ex esposo mandó hacer una prueba de ADN y salió negativo, siempre sospechó que la niña no era de él porque no se le parecia nada... -Fate sonrió.

-¿Ves Mitsuki? Te dije que soy efectiva -Sonrió orgullosa y después recibió un zape bastante fuerte.

-Dejate de tonterias ¿qué va a ocurrir ahora? -La chica de mirada esmeralda se notaba estresada y molesta.

-¿Me dejan salir con mis hijas a dar un paseo? -Preguntó la rubia en un tono infantil juntando las manos y mirandolas más tiernamente que el gato de Shrek.

-Claro/Ok -Dijieron ambas madres.

-Mitsuki volveré más tarde, supongó que les tienes cosas que preguntar.

-Solo cuidate, mientras nosotras tendremos "un tiempo de calidad" -Las otras dos sintieron un escalofrio al escuchar a la dueña del departamento hablar.

-De Acuerdo.

Fate salió con las niñas a dar un paseo acompañadas de Lindy. Fueron a visitar a ciertas personas. El primero Ren.

-¡Oh miren que sorpresa! -Fate se paró frente a Ren -Es el intento de esposo de Yagami.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Uno, decirte que debiste demostrar cada dia de tu vida cuanto querias a tu esposa.

-¿Por qué perder mi tiempo en una mentirosa?

-Dos, debiste aprender a dar amor a quien era tu hija.

-Esa niña es una malcriada y desobediente, si hubiese tenido mi sangre sabria comportarse.

-Tres, te va a doler todo mañana por lo que te hare, pues estas ofendiendo a mi hija ¡imbecil!

La rubia sacó su frustración de años atras, el saber que por causa de este sujeto Hayate se habia autocastigado hundiendose en una vida donde no habia el amor que necesitaba.

Después fue el turno del cara de huron.

-¡Scrya!

-Kyyyaaaaa digo hola Testarossa.

-¿Qué se siente saber que no fuiste tu quien embarazo a Nanoha?

-Bueno al menos logré que no se quedara a tu lado...

-Cierto... Pero ahora mi hija y Nanoha las tendré por siempre en mi vida.

-¿Hija?

-Vivio es mi hija, soy una mujer de la evolución -Sonrió -Ahora -Su sonrisa se volvió siniestra -Conoce mi furia.

Scrya fue brutalmente golpeado y abandonado en una isla sin habitantes humanoa donde viven animales salvajes, nunca más se volvio a saber de él.

Horas después vemos a Fate, Vivio, Naomi y Lindy ajustandose los paracaidas mientras se encontraba a una buena distancia del suelo, ambas iban en un avión privado de la familia Harlaown (maldita pobreza, me ire a llorar un rato...).

-Fate chan siempre quisiste hacer esto ¿verdad? -Lindy sonreia.

-Por supuesto oka san.

-Vivio tiene un poco de miedo -Ella estaba sujetada enfrente de Fate.

-No pasha nada -Dijo una entusiasmada Naomi que estaba sujetada a Vivio.

-¿No crees que seria mejor que yo lleve a una de ellas conmigo? -Lindy miraba un poco preocupada.

-No... Ellas iran con su madre, osea yo -Sonrió enormemente -¡Vamos!

Todas saltaron y gritaron fuertemente, sus risas se mezclaban con el aire que sentian a su alrededor, giros, piruetas, etc., hicieron en el aire. Encendieron su paracaidas y las pequeñas reian a carcajadas junto a su rubia madre.

-¿Les gusto?

-¡Siii! -Dijieron amabas niñas y Lindy.

-Pues lo repetiremos luego, porque hijas mias tendran una hermanita en unos meses- Las niñas abrieron los ojos.

-¡Siii! ¡Seremos las mayores! -Vivió siempre quizó tener muchas hermanitas a las cuales cuidar.

-¡Siii! Demasiado me Shele que Mayol hemana Naomi aplaudió con entusiasmo.

Mientras tanto en el departamento tres mujeres se encontraban sentadas frente al televisor, la dueña cambiaba canales, aun no sabia cómo abordar el tema de Fate.

-Dejale ahi, es la hora del concurso de comediantes -Dijo Hayate.

-Siguele cambiando, ya casi empieza una pelicula que quiero ver -Nanoha sonreia.

-No. Ya casi empieza mi telenovela mexicana -Las otras dos la miraron curiosas -¿Qué? Esas siempre exageran y tienen finales felices, pase lo que pase siempre terminan con un "Y vivieron felices para siempre".

-¿Ok? -Dijieron ambas.

-Olviden la televisión -Apagó la tele -Tenemos que hablar... -Suspiró -¿Qué planean hacer?

-Si Fate aun me ama quiero que regrese conmigo -Habló Nanoha -Pero si en cambio ama más a una de ustedes, le respetare la desición, mientras ella no diga nada lucharé hasta que me eliga.

-Opino lo mismo -Hayate miró decidida a ambas -Yo haré que se vuelva a enamorar de mi y no me rendiré por nada.

-¿Se dan cuenta de que tengo ventaja? Soy la que vive con ella -Mitsuki sonrió triunfante.

-Eso lo podemos arreglar -Yagami se pusó de pie -Desde hoy me mudaré con ustedes, esta competencia debe tener igualdad de oportunidades.

-Yo también -Nanoha levantó su mano en forma de puño -Mandaré a traer mis maletas.

La pelinegra sentia una de sus venas palpitarle en la cabeza, esas dos idiotas se iban a mudar sin su autorización. Pero recordó algo que tal vez les haria cambiar de opinin.

-¡Estoy embarazada!

Las otras dos la vieron con los ojos totalmente abiertos, balbuceraron algo y después se miraron entre ellas.

-Con mayor razón nos mudamos -Dijieron ambas.

-¿Eh?

-Asi le puedo ir contando a Fate todo mi embarazo y le ayudare con las cosas de la casa -Nanoha sonaba muy segura.

-Te ayudaré a cuidarte, soy experta en labores del hogar y cuidados especiales de cualquier indole -Sonrió Hayate.

-Esto será un desastre... -Suspiró resignada Mitsuki.

-Por cierto... -Hayate miraba con duda a la pelinegra.

-¿ ?

-Si son ricas ¿por qué viven en este departamento? -La pelirroja asintió en apoyo a la pregunta de Yagami.

-Bueno no nos gusta las cosas ultramegasupercaras que podriamos comprar, preferimos evitar algunos lujos sin sentido, además preferimos usar ese dinero para apoyar a casas hogares, con decirles que Fate es como una madre para todos los niños de un orfanato, los tiene becados hasta que se graduen de la universidad y muchos apenas tienen los 5 años -Sonrió orgullosa -Fate tiene un gran corazón, antes era una simple mensajera y aunque no ganaba mucho siempre llevaba algo a los niños.

-Fate chan siempre ha tenido complejo de Unicef -Nanoha afirmó y las otras asintieron dandole la razón.

-Entonces creo que tendremos que buscar un lugar más amplio... Mientras tanto se quedaron en los cuartos de visitas, yo estare en mi cuarto y Fate en el suyo, vi sus miradas acusadoras -Se cruzó de brazos -Nos gusta tener nuestro propio espacio además de que Fate tiene miedo de terminar pateandome cuando se queda dormida después de un largo día de trabajo, cuando no esta cansada se duerme conmigo -Les guiño un ojo.

La castaña y la pelirroja sonrieron porque ya estaban planeando cada una como meterse al cuarto de Fate para desearle "buenas noches" (pervertidas, acosadoras y violadoras).

-Quiten esas sonrisas par de pervertidas -La pelinegra les miraba acusadoramente -Las mantendré vigiladas.

Y asi las dos madres y la futura madre se quedaron jugando "piedra, papel o tijera" para decidir quien tendria el baño primero por las mañanas , y a quien le tocaba cocinar en cada día de la semana.

Obviamente Fate seguía jugando con sus hijas, bueno más bien gritando como locas mientras corrian por sus vidas después de haberle hecho una travesura a Lindy.

-¡Regreeeseeen! Simplemente vamos hablaaar civilizadamente -Gritaba una peliacua mientras traia consigo una red para atrapar animales que lanzó pero que el trio de rubias esquivó habilmente.

-Te conozco oka san y no te creo cuando dices civilizadamente -Dijo la rubia mayor fatigada mientras corria y en sus brazos cargaba a sus hijas quienes iban tranquilamente comiendo sus algodones de azucar y sosteniendo en sus manos unas bolsitas con pecesitos.

Linda familia ¿no creen? Esta es la familia de Fate Testarossa Harlaown, peculiar, única y loca... Mis queridos lectores estan por presenciar la creación del nuevo libro titulado "Mil maneras de sobrevivir a una mujer embarazada mientras convives con las otras madres de tus hijas, resultados no garantizados", nuestra protagonista sigue buscando un nombre más corto.

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>Extra 3:<strong>

-¡Hooolaaa! Mis queridos lectores hoy les presento a las inigulables Naomi Yagami y Vivio Takamachi -Los lectores aplauden, chiflan, gritan euforicos y sacan carteles que dicen "I love Naomi".

-Vivio quiere saber ¿por qué me han hecho a un lado?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Todos adoran a Naomi... Olvidan que yo soy la hija original y única -Sus ojitos mostraban pequeñas lágrimas a punto de salir.

-Vivio chan -Habló la más pequeña -Esho tiene una eshpicación.

-¿Cuál?

-Ya pashaste de mola -Mostró su más tierna sonrisa -Esh mi momento de nacher como una eshtella -Se pusó sus lentes oscuros y sonrio para posar a las multiples camaras.

Vivio terminó hincada y dibujando circulos en el suelo. Y la hermosa narradora terminó siendo la representante de Naomi ganandose el 90% de las ganancias.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Agradecimientos a todos aquellos que siguen y comentan esta historia. También muchas gracias a quienes lo agregaron a favoritos e incluso a quienes siguen a esta loca autora y la pusieron como favorita. Ustedes me inspiran, y ayudenmen a que la inspiración no me abandone dejandome un review.<strong>_

_**Y quiero decirles que me ha sorprendido encontrar autores comentando en mi historia owo me siento super genial ¡graciaaas!**_

A opiniones contestar:

Kihara chan : Aaawww estas contenta de tener a tan loca presi ¿verdad? Jeje gracias por tu ayuda. P.D. Ya me falta poquito para la mesa de tu club de fans XD eres una de las autoras que me escribe y a la cual adoro owo

Haru: Perdona por sacarte lágrimas u.u pero me alegro haberte sacado carcajadas owo

Franchscair: Como puedes ver lo continue, gracias por leer.

Satou: ¿Contento? XD listo el nuevo capitulo, perdona la tardanza.

Aien V.: Otra que mato de la risa jaja lo del pecesito fue una de mis locas experiencias u.u ¿En verdad consideras buena esta historia? ¡Gracias!

Karlhaestrada: Todo mundo odio a Nanoha y Hayate, ahora dime... ¿Odiaste a Mitsuki? Como siempre digo nadie es perfecto, pero sabemos aprender de los errores.

Shionsono: Bueno si estuvo largo, pero debia explicar el pasado jeje la narradora ira al psicologo... Si es que logro atraparla XD

Alondra chan: ¡Oh por dios! ¡Otra autora escribiendome! Jeje me siento avergonzada. Si soy mexicana owo y bienvenida al club de las despistadas XD ya somos tres, a Kihara, a ti y a mi jejeje

Keizi: Si, ha sido largo y te entiendo, hay historias de capitulos cortos que nos dejan con ganas de más XD

Danni: Perdona la tardanza u.u no sera un nanofate puro, porque habra de todo, bueno solo con las tres chicas de Fate jeje a lo de tu pregunta quedate con la duda, todo se sabra a su debido tiempo.

Shion: ¡Ya se tu identidad secreta! Eres Aniblack jaja y si tiene una madre que le ayudara... Eso creo...

Yenny: Formate en la fila, porque son muchas las que dicen que se merecen a Fate XD petición cumplida, a Yunno seguro se lo comió un animal.

Fer: ¡Gracias por el apoyo!

Raquesofi: Cuando Nanoha y Fate se conocieron tenian 15 y 18 casi 19 años respectivamente. Pasaron 4 años para que Nanoha quedara embarazada, por ese tiempo Fate ya conocia a Hayate. Tuvo que pasar casi 2 años para que Hayate y Fate empezaran una relacion y al siguiente año queda embarazada cuando tenian 21 y 25 casi 26 años. A Mitsuki la conoció cuando tenia 26 años y pasaron 3 años para que se comprometieran y se enteraran del embarazo de la pelinegra, la cual actualmente tiene 30 años. Osea no es que Fate encuentre el amor cada 3 años, es una casualidad que las chicas quedaran embarazadas cada 3 años XD Y a lo del harem pues lo pensare, aunque admitó que seria interesante jejeje

Bien hasta ahi los reviews. Gracias a todos.

**Se aceptan criticas, osos de peluches, joyas, dinero, flores, un yoyo y unas pokebolas de oro owo**

**Cualquier semejanza con la locura... es... a propósito owo**

_**"La locura conquistara al mundo... O sino... ¡la ponemos como presidente!"**_

Atte.: Fan a ciegas ¡cambio y fuera! Agradecimientos especiales a Kihara san, sin ella esta historia jamás hubiese llegado a publicarse... Porque soy malicima entendiendo la tecnologia y el funcionamiento de las paginas de internet u.u


	5. Capitulo 4 Es solo el comienzo

Aclaraciones:

Ya se las saben... Y en casos especiales como utilización de pensamientos o canciones, cartas entre otras cosas iran en letra cursiva y centrado.

**MADRE**

Cuando la vida de Fate iba por buen camino, dos personitas se encargaron de hacerle ver que el pasado puede volver... Y no de la manera que podria imaginarse... En especial cuando esas dos personitas le digan ¡Fate mamá! Humor, mucho humor y locura perseguirán a Fate en su camino de Madre. Nanoha x Fate, Hayate x Fate, Fate x OC

**No soy dueña de MGLN, si fuese su propietaria tal vez hubieran cancelado su transmisión por las cosas que hubiera puesto... Jeje**

**MADRE**

**CAPITULO 4 Es solo el comienzo**

Les recuerdo que el objetivo es hacerlos reir hasta morir. Gracias por no haber dejado propina para su amada narradora, se nooota que me adoran, ingratos yo trayendoles humor a sus vidas y ustedes no me dejan dinero para los necesitados... ¿Cuáles necesitados? ¡Yo soy la necesitada! ¡Yo también trago! Digo yo también necesito comer... En fin gracias por reunirse hoy a leer un capitulo más de "Madre", les recuerdo que es un fic cuya esencia principal es la locura con toques de romance y drama, veamos ahora lo que seguirá ocurriendo en la vida de Fate Testarossa Harlaown.

Habia una vez... Una supermegaultrasensual rubia de ojos rubi que se enamoro tres veces y sin saberlo de esas relaciones nacieron dos hermosas niñas y una esta en camino. Todo era color del arcoiris y... ¡A la mierda! Fate esta apunto de volverse más loca de lo que esta y punto.

Cuando nuestra querida y sensual rubia (a la que muchos envidan porque aunque este loca tiene a tres supersexys hermosas mujeres orgasmeando por ella, digo enamoradas de ella) llegó a su pequeño departamento junto a sus hijas, vieron cintas amarillas con la palabra "peligro" impresas en ella, esta cinta estaba colocada en la puerta de su hogar.

-Eh... Niñas... Creo... Hay no debimos dejarlas solas -La rubia se tapo los ojos con uno de sus brazos y dijo de forma dramatica -Mitsuki las dejó huerfanas...

Las niñas la miraron frunciendo el ceño, después de todo a nadie le agrada que te digan que te dejaron huerfana.

-¡Bienvenidas! -Dijo Nanoha euforicamente al abrir de golpe la puerta causando que las tres rubias gritaran.

-¡Kyyyaaa! -Las rubias ahora estaban abrazadas.

-¡Nanoha mamá se volvió zombie! -Vivio se aferraba a la rubia mayor.

-¡Vene pol la vengansha! -Naomi se agarro fuertemente del brazo de su mamá Fate.

-¿¡Superman dónde estas cuando te necesito!? -Gritó la "adulta".

-... -La pelirroja las miraba entecerrando los ojos y suspiró -Entren de una vez, ya es tarde, casi es hora de cenar.

Las rubias favoritas de todos (si Vivio te estoy incluyendo a ti... Aunque hayas pasado de moda) entraron al departamento teniendo cuidado de no tirar las multiples cajas selladas que habian dentro.

-¿Qué ocurre aqui Nanoha? -La rubia tenia un mal presentimiento.

-¡Alegrate Fate chan! -Hayate interrumpió al salir detrás del sillón con un pañuelo en su cabeza y con un algunas sabanas en la mano -Nos vamos a mudar contigo.

-¿Eh? -Fate estaba que no se lo creia.

-Resignate Fate, se terminó nuestra preciada privacidad... -Mitsuki habló mientras acomodaba unas cajas y una cascada de lágrimas corria por su rostro -Asi que mañana saldré con ellas a buscar una casa y por cierto... Te toca hacer la cena...

Las niñas hicieron su pequeña fiesta en el cuarto de juegos de Fate, donde su madres pusieron una cama para ellas, ese seria el cuarto provisional de las pequeñas rubias. Y para sus queridas mamás los cuartos de invitados.

Una esclavizada rubia se encontraba moviendose de un lado a otro en la cocina, debia preparar comida para seis personas y nadie le iba ayudar.

_"Fate..."_

_"¿Qué?"_

_"¿Te das cuenta de la situación en la que estamos?"_

_"Si... No soy idiota"_

_"Entonces debes saber la seriedad del asunto"_

_"Por supuesto"_

_"Mitsuki te va a matar"_

_"No lo hará"_

_"¿Por qué estas tan segura?"_

_"Porque ella preferira torturarme..."_

_"Tienes razón... Debemos enfrentar esta situación como las adultas que somos"_

_"Ok"_

_"¿Qué estas haciendo?"_

_"Eeeh... Pues haciendo una llamada para conseguir un boleto de avión sin retorno"_

_"Yo dije que arreglaras esta situación como la mujer madura que eres... ¡En ningun momento te dije que huyeras!"_

_"Pues especificate para la próxima"_

_"Mejor termina de cocinar.. Fate..."_

_"¿Si?"_

_"No olvides reservar el asiento al lado de la ventanilla..."_

_"..."_

En fin que nuestra querida rubia terminó de preparar los sagrados alimentos, además de poner la mesa. Las adultas y las niñas disfrutaron de platillos de dioses como ellas le llamaron, Fate tenia magia en las manos pues los manjares que comieron sabian a gloria.

Por fin era la hora de dormir, las chicas procedieron a ir a sus habitaciones. Fate fue al cuarto de Mitsuki.

-¿Estaras parada aqui afuera toda la noche? Entra de una vez -Dijo la pelinegra a Fate que se encontraba hace ya un rato enfrente de la puerta -Dime qué pasa.

-Logré alcanzar el cielo... -Dijo Fate sentada en la orilla de la cama.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Cada vez que me columpio trato de hacerlo lo más fuerte posible... Porque intento alcanzar el cielo... Porque ahi esta el único ser que me quizó durante mi infancia...

-Tu abuelo...

-Si... Cuando me desmaye logré verlo... Extrañaba su forma loca de ser...

-Ahora sé a quien agradecerle tu forma de ser -Sonrió.

-Si... Eso creo -Devolvió la sonrisa -Me dijo algo bastante interesante.

-¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres decirme? -La pelinegra suspiró -Te conozco bien Fate...

-Lo siento... -Agachó la cabeza -Estoy causando muchos problemas...

-Fate... Tu no tienes la culpa ¿ok? Sabia que tarde o temprano parte de tu pasado regresaria... Tu mirada muestra culpabilidad... Ya recorde de donde escuche los nombres de Nanoha y Hayate, sé bien lo importantes que fueron en tu vida y el dolor que sentiste al perderlas... Sé también que son historias que no pudiste darles un punto final pues no hubó oportunidad... Sé que una vez que alguien entra a tu corazón ya no puede salir -Suspiró de nueva cuenta.

-Yo...

-Tranquila... Yo sé que eres una persona única, tu nunca dejaste de amarlas... A pesar de todo lo que te hicieron en ningún momento salieron por completo de tu corazón, solo te resignaste a perderlas para poder dormir ese amor... Y luchaste por ser feliz sin ellas... Es ahi donde yo entro, sé que me amas y que no dejarás de hacerlo... Concuerdo en algo con Nanoha, tu amas hasta la muerte... Pero Hayate tiene razón en otra cosa, tu haces que uno quiera luchar por ti y no rendirse en absoluto...

-Te amo Mitsuki, lo hago en serio... -La rubia se refugió en los brazos de su prometida y se recostó en su pecho.

-Pero verlas a ellas llorando y arrepentidas despertó lo que habias dormido...

-Perdoname...

-Yo también te falle y tal vez si en aquel entonces no me hubieras descubierto habria seguido en ese camino equivocado... Fate yo también lucharé por ti... Además ya estamos unidas de por vida, nuestra hija siempre nos mantendrá unidas.

-Nuestra hija suena muy hermoso -Sonrió.

-Si... Bueno creo que en vez de dormir hoy sola o conmigo deberias ir al cuarto de las niñas, anda vez -Le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza -Anda a recuperar el tiempo perdido, asi practicas un poco para cuando nuestra pequeña ya este con nosotras.

-Muchas gracias...

-De nada.

-Oye...

-Dime.

-¿Por qué se van a mudar?

-Ellas también tienen derecho a intentar remediar sus errores... Además solo asi sabremos quien es la verdadera dueña de tu corazón... Tu eres una chica afortunada, tienes a tres hermosas mujeres dispuestas a pelear por tu amor -La pelinegra le guiñó.

-Yo no quiero que salga alguien herido...

-Será inevitable... Anda vez a dormir con tus hijas.

-Buenas noches Mi estrella -Besó suavemente la mejilla de la pelinegra.

Una vez la rubia se habia ido, Mitsuki comenzó a pensar...

_"¿Por qué no me mude a México con Fate?"_

_"Por babosa"_

_"Vale que es lejooos y que estaria separada de mis padres... Pero al menos habria podido disfrutar un poco más de mi compromiso... Tal vez hasta ya me hubiera casado..."_

_"Y no olvides los tacos"_

_"Buen punto a favor... Ni modo, esto tenia que pasar tarde o temprano..."_

_"Quiero tacos"_

_"¿Podria castrar a Fate?"_

_"Olvida eso, no se puede... ¡Consigue los tacos! ¡Para ahora!"_

Y asi mientras Mitsuki fue a la cocina por sus tacos ya todos estaban en sus respectivos cuartos a punto de dejarse envolver por los brazos de morfeo, dos mujeres estaban bastante ocupadas intentando llegar al cuarto de cierta rubia.

Hayate habia actuado más rápidamente que Nanoha, ella se habia ido directo al cuarto de Fate en cuanto la vio salir, la esperaba pacientemente debajo de las sabanas mientras aspiraba el aroma de la rubia.

_"Bien el primer pasó ya lo di, solo debo esperar a Fate chan y darle sus "buenas noches" como siempre se lo daba"_

_"¿Qué pasa si no quiere?"_

_"Ambas sabemos el modo de convencerla... Además ya descubrimos que siguen afectandole nuestras caricias"_

_"Yagami eres astuta"_

_"Gracias"_

_"Pero Fate es ruidosa"_

_"Tu solo observa y ya, yo me encargó de la boca de Fate chan"_

Mientras la castaña pensaba como silenciar a la inocente rubia, una pelirroja entraba silenciosamente al cuarto, se percató de que las luces estaban completamente apagadas, pero gracias a la ventana la luz de la luna alumbraba un poco. Procedió a caminar lentamente hacia la cama.

_"Fate chan no se espera esta sorpresita"_

_"Lo sé Nanoha pero... ¿Qué hacemos si alguien nos descubre?"_

_"No seas aguafiestas, ya pensaremos en ello si ocurre"_

_"Creo que te afecto ver a Fate, estas bastante decidida a comertela"_

_"No haré nada que ella no quiera"_

_"¿Y si no quiere?"_

_"No me hagas reir, ya vimos que su piel recuerda bien mis manos"_

Nanoha procedió a meterse a la cama, las sabanas desprendian el peculiar aroma de nuestra protagonista. Encontró un cuerpo recostado que se quedó quieto esperando su siguiente movimiento, el aroma de cierta rubia estaba totalmente impregnado en las sabanas, lo cual ayudo a que las dos invasoras no se dieran cuenta en ese instante del aroma ajeno.

La mano de Nanoha se metió debajo de la blusa de la otra y procedió a acariciar el abdomen, mientras la castaña sentia las caricias se volteó para sujetar de la nuca a su acompañante y jalarla hasta ella para poder besarla, la pelirroja pasó sus manos a la cintura de la otra y de ahi a la espalda arañando un poco en el proceso, Hayate por su parte hizó un camino de besos hasta llegar a la oreja y empezar a lamerla.

La respiración de ambas era agitada y enrollaron sus piernas intentando acercarse más. Cuando de pronto notaron ciertas diferencias en el cuerpo que tenian enfrente y a sus fosas nasales les llegó un peculiar aroma.

_-Huele a fresas _-Pensó Hayate _-Fate no huele a fresas... Y no recuerdo que sus gemidos sonaran asi... _

_-Extrañe tanto a Fate que olvide cómo se sentian sus caricias... Pero no recuerdo que oliese a chocolate y sus pechos no eran de este tamaño, se sienten más chicos... _

_-Un momento... _-La castaña frenó de golpe sus movimientos.

_-¡Oh dios esta no es Fate! _-La pelirroja se separó.

Para cuando se dieron cuenta ambas estaban viendose completamente en shock y las luces estaban prendidas. En la puerta una pelinegra se encontraba recargada en el marcó mientras se metia a la boca un taco, ella les miraba entendiendo lo que habia pasando.

-Les dije que las mantendria vigiladas -Volvió a morder su taco -Pervertidas -Se fue cerrando la puerta tras de si misma.

Nanoha y Hayate se dirigieron una mirada y por fin terminaron completamente sonrojadas.

-¡Kyyyaaa! -Ambas gritaron.

Mientras tanto una torpe rubia dormia con dos pequeñas, quienes usaban sus brazos como almohadas mientras babeaban.

En la mañana a la hora del desayuno, Hayate y Nanoha ni se dirigieron la palabra ni una mirada. Solo prestaban atención a sus hijas. Por lo que nuestra querida protagonista se le formó un mirada curiosa.

-¿Ustedes dos qué tienen? -Dijo entecerrando los ojos Fate.

-¡Nada! -Dijo un exaltada castaña mirando amenazadoramente a la rubia.

-¡No preguntes! -Una alterada pelirroja fulminaba con la mirada a una inocente ojí-rubi.

-Ustedes dos -La voz seria de Mitsuki congeló a las histericas chicas -No alcen la voz en la mesa, terminen de desayunar y nada de volverle a dirigir miradas feas a Fate chan ¿entendido? -Las otras dos asintieron freneticamente temiendo por su integridad fisica.

El desayuno transcurrió tranquilamente después de eso, las pequeñas fueron al cuarto a jugar mientras las adultas tenian una entretenida platica.

-Bueno ya que vamos a convivir una temporada quisiera saber algunas cosas -Mitsuki tan "amable" como siempre -¿Cuando quedaron embarazadas?

-En mi despedida de soltera -Hayate respondió rápido y Fate desvió la mirada un poco sonrojada al recordar aquel día.

-Bueno creo que ya todas sabemos la historia detras de eso -Mitsuki pusó una pose pensativa.

-Yo cuando Fate quizó que nos despidieramos adecuadamente porque ibamos a terminar nuestro noviazgo por culpa de malos entendidos -Dijo de forma dramatica Nanoha mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo -Ella me convenció...

-¡Un momento! -Fate interrumpió -¿Cuál despedida?... Segun mis calculos tu quedaste embarazada cuando estuvimos juntas días después del funeral de tu abuelo.

-¿Ah? -La pelirroja sacó un papel y lapiz y empezo hacer cuentas -Nyajaja que curioso... Creo que me equivoque...

-Nanoha... ¿Cual despedida? -Fate repitió su pregunta.

-Eh... Pues la última vez que peleamos por malos entendidos y... No espera... Creo que eso que recuerdo se parece a la escena de una pelicula que vi... Eeeh...

-Dime por favor que no le dijiste eso a tus padres...

-Nyajaja... También a Vivio...

-... -La rubia suspiró -Ahora tu familia y mi hija creeran que soy una aprovechada...

-¿Perdón?

-Bueno aclarado ese punto sigamos con el interrogatorio -Mitsuki interrumpió pues se sintió con ganas de ponerle un cinturon de castidad a su rubia.

-Mitsuki chan -Hayate habló -¿Cuando quedaste tu embarazada?

-Eh... -La pelinegra estaba completamente roja.

-Si mis calculos no fallan -Dijo Fate que quien sabe cómo ahora portaba lentes y escribia en un pizarron portatil -En su cumpleaños... ¡Que buen regalo te di!

Un silencio se formó... Pero fue roto por el ruido del golpe de la cabeza de Fate contra el pizarron, pues Mitsuki enfurecida la habia agarrado de la cabeza y estrellado con lo que tenia enfrente.

-¡No tenias porque decirlo asi! -Dijo mientras miraba a una rubia poner sus manos al aire como si la estuvieran asaltando.

-¡Me rindo! Ya no lo dire asi... ¿Cómo debo decirlo?

-Pues... Este... Cuando... Olvidalo -Se sentó cruzando los brazos -Bueno debo ir a la oficina y arreglar algunos asuntos, vendre después y Fate me sustituira por el resto del día.

-Ok -Dijo nuestra rubia favorita.

Mitsuki se marchó confiando en que si las tres estaban juntas, las dos invasoras se detendrian una a la otra si intentaba algo con Fate. Lo que no sabia es que Hayate tenia que salir.

-Chicas debo salir, me llevo a Naomi conmigo, ire hablar con mis primas sobre todo lo ocurrido, llegare para la cena.

-Cuidate -dijieron las otras dos.

Y asi mientras la puerta era cerrada una pelirroja se encontraba nerviosa ¿debia hacer su oportuno movimiento para acercarse a Fate? ¿O simplemente dejar que las cosas fluyan naturalmente? En cambio Fate estaba cantando "La cucaracha" en su mente... ¿Qué? Ella debe hacer algo para calmar los nervios que también esta sintiendo.

_-La cucaracha... La cucaracha ya no puede caminar... Porque no tiene... Porque le falta... _-Nuestra rubia protagonista intentaba acordarse de la letra de la canción.

_-Ok creo que deberiamos pasar un día en familia... ¡Eso!_ -La pelirroja sonrió -Fate chan.

-¿Si?

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a rentar una pelicula y la vemos juntas con Vivio?

-Me parece una buena idea Nanoha -La dueña de la mirada carmesi sonrió dulcemente, lo cual provocó que Nanoha se sonrojara.

-Eh... Nyajaja si vamos por Vivio y compraremos palomitas de regreso -Camino a prisa hacia el cuarto de juegos.

Nanoha siempre habia logrado hacer sonrojar a Fate, en cambio nuestra rubia favorita nunca habia podido hacerlo.

-¡Vivio quiere ver Frozen! -Una alegre niña se encontraba en los hombros de Fate mientras caminaban por la calle.

-¡Adoro esa pelicula! -La rubia mayor estaba emocionada.

-¿Podemos rentar una romantica? -Nanoha deseaba al menos ser un poquito indirecta con la rubia.

-¡Claro Nanoha mamá!

Una vez en el departamento procedieron a ver la pelicula infantil, las rubias cantaban alegremente "¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?", bueno más bien cantaban todas las canciones y se movian conforme a la escena. Nanoha reia con las ocurrencias de las rubias y más porque este momento le causaba una alegria inmensa.

-Creo que Vivio se cansó muy rápido -Fate tenia a su hija en brazos.

-Si... Ella no pudo seguirte el ritmo.

-Tengo mucha energia -Sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Y a ti como te apago? -Dijo en forma divertida Nanoha -Pareciera que comiste muchos dulces.

-Si los comi -Hizó un puchero -Vivio me quito la mitad y los escondió.

-Nyajaja Fate estas loquita.

-Gracias pensé que no lo notarias -Fate hablaba divertida -Bueno será mejor que la lleve a su camita, mientras haz más palomitas porque nos falta ver tu pelicula.

-Pensé que ya no quedrias verla.

-Nanoha quiere ver su pelicula, asi que la vera y yo le haré compañia, además luego te pones muy sensible y dime ¿quién te pasará los pañuelos?

-Fate mala -Nanoha cruzó los brazos y luego solto una risa -Anda apurate.

-Vale.

Fate era siempre considerada con ella, siempre lo fue tanto en el pasado como ahora... ¿Por qué la dejo ir? Efectivamente por idiota, por miedosa, por cobarde... Tal vez no sea demasiado tarde... Y aunque lo fuera Nanoha aun asi intentaria hacerle saber a Fate que la ama aun más de lo que la amo, sobre todo se lo haria saber con acciones y esta vez no eligiria a nadie más sobre ella.

-¿Nanoha? -La rubia sonaba preocupada.

-Dime...

-¿Ya estas llorando?

-N... No... No... Claro que no... -Desvió su mirada intentando limpiarse las lágrimas discretamente.

-Si ya estas llorando -Fate sonrió.

-¿Te causa gracia? -Nanoha sonaba un poco molesta.

-Para nada... Me causa ternura porque te ves muy linda aun llorando aunque sea solo por una pelicula -Al decir eso Nanoha terminó sonrojada y desviando la mirada -¿Dije algo malo? -La rubia sonaba preocupada de nueva cuenta -Lo siento, pero siempre pensé que te veias muy linda aun llorando, incluso cuando te enojabas, sobre todo cuando estabas feliz, tus mejillas se tornaban un poco sonrojadas, tu mirada brillaba intensamente y hacias que todos a tu alrededor sonrieran con tan solo verte...

Fate procedió a limpiar las lágrimas que habian soltado los ojos de Nanoha, al sentir la mano de la rubia en su rostro la pelirroja sintió la calidez de Fate.

-Estas calida...

-¿Eso te molesta?

-Para nada... Siempre me gustó... -Nanoha miraba directamente a los ojos de Fate -Me gusto siempre que me miraras como si no hubiese nada alrededor más que yo... Me encantaba la sonrisa, esa sonrisa que solo tenias para mi y que nadie más conocia... Adoraba escuchar tu voz al pronunciar mi nombre, como si fuese lo más importante en el mundo... Ame tanto cuando tocaba tu piel y que solo yo podia saber que tan rápido latia tu corazón...

-Me hacias feliz... Muy feliz... He hiciste que pensara que cada cosa mala y el dolor que vivi antes de conocerte valiera la pena, porque tuvo que ser necesario que todo eso pasará para conocerte... Para saber que yo si le importaba a alguien en el mundo...

-Yo queria que sonrieras en serio... Y lo logré, tu sonrisa ha sido la más hermosa que he visto... Yo no queria compartir mi logró con nadie, era mio y de nadie más... Queria que solo me sonrieras a mi asi... Justo como lo estas haciendo ahora.

Sin saber como ambas se habian ido acercando más, sus alientos chocaban y todo alrededor se detuvo.

-Tu me invadias en los sueños -Fate empezaba a cerrar los ojos -Tu me robaste todas mis primeras veces... -Sujeto el rostro de Nanoha -Tu me enseñaste lo que era ser feliz...

-Y tu me hiciste saber que habia alguien en el mundo que se quedaria a mi lado por siempre...

Al decir eso último Nanoha sintió como Fate se alejaba de ella y que el ambiente se tensó.

-Y tu me hisiste conocer un nuevo dolor -Fate ahora tenia la quijada tensa -Será mejor que vaya a la cocina y prepare la comida, Mitsuki regresará pronto y yo me debere ir a la oficina -Habló friamente.

Nanoha terminó de ver la pelicula sola, sin embargo no le prestó atención alguna.

_"La tenias, la sentiste y la dejaste ir... Eres idiota Nanoha"_

_"No me regañes"_

_"Entonces ¿qué quieres? ¿Te aplaudo? ¿Te traigo mariachi? ¿Te hago mole?"_

_"Deja el sarcasmo, no me siento bien"_

_"Por dios ¿a quién se le ocurre decir aquello sobre lo que falla? Ella quizó quedarse a tu lado para siempre... Pero fuiste tu quien no se lo permitió"_

_"Vale me equivoque"_

_"Bueno debemos admitir que antes de eso todo estaba saliendo tan bieeen, su mirada y su sonrisa eran como las de antes"_

_"Debi besarla..."_

_"Ni modo"_

Se escuchó la puerta abrise y unos pasos, Mitsuki habia llegado, la oportunidad de Nanoha quedaria pendiente.

-¡Ya llego por quien quien lloraban!

-Bienvenida Mitsuki chan.

-¿Y Fate?

-En la cocina preparando la comida.

-¿Y Hayate?

-Salio un rato después de que te fueras y dijo que volveria hasta la cena.

-...

-¿?

-¡Ya violaste a Fateee! -Se abalanzó contra la pelirroja y procedió a ahorcarla -¡Te aprovechaste de ella malvada!

-¡Yo no hice nada! -Dijo después de haberse logrado liberar .

-Ah bueno -La pelinegra sonrió inocentemente.

-... Tu solo buscaste un pretexto para intentar asesinarme ¿verdad?

-Eeeh... Eeeh... ¿¡Necesitas ayuda Fate chan!? ¿Oiste? Fate me necesita en la cocina -Deprisa se fue dejando a la pelirroja sola.

-Fate te encontraste a alguien igual de loca que tu... Pero esta si da miedo -Una gota de sudor bajo por su cabeza.

De nueva cuenta la puerta era abierta, pero esta vez una castaña entraba con su hija apresuradanente y respirando agitadamente.

-¡Fate chaaan!

-¿Hayate qué tienes? -La rubia salió al ser llamada y preocupada observaba a la castaña, la pelirroja se llevó a Naomi al cuarto, y la pelinegra aun seguia en la cocina.

La oji-azul observaba detenidamente a Fate y procedió a abrazarla con fuerza como si tuviera miedo de que pudiesen arrebatarsela en cualquier momento.

-Fate chan me gusta cuando te preocupas por mi... Me encantaba tu mirada y tu tono de voz cuando te preocupabas... Se hacia más dulce y siempre buscabas alguna forma de tranquilizarme...

-Siempre me preocupabas, de alguna forma te metias en problemas siempre -La rubia correspondió el abrazo de Yagami -Aunque me causabas dolores de cabeza tu alegraste mis días grises...

-Ser abrazada por ti hacia que todas las preopaciones desaparecieran y aunque después tenia que volver a la realidad... Siempre estabas tu sosteniendo mi mano ante las adversidades que encontraba en el camino -Colocó su mano en la mejilla de la más alta -Si tu estabas conmigo yo podia contra todo...

-Hayate... -Sus narices se rozaron -Pero aunque estuve contigo en vez de luchar a mi lado ante la última adversidad soltaste mi mano -Se alejó de ella y su dulce voz pasó a ser una fria.

-Fate...

-Será mejor que digas de una vez que es lo que te ha asustado -En ese instante entraba la pelinegra a la sala con la curiosidad de saber qué pasaba.

-¡Quieren tu cabeza! -Gritó Hayate.

-¿Qué? -La rubia tenia cara de sorpresa.

-Mis primas y mi primo te andan buscando.

-Hayate chan traquilizate -Mitsuki le paso un vaso con agua -Trate de tranquilizarte.

-Shamal esta muy enojada, no entendi bien pero dijo que te andaban buscando en México, porque hasta alla te perdieron la pista cuando te metiste a la zona del silencio.

-Aaah creo que recuerdo un poco sobre eso...

-¿Zona del silencio? -Nanoha habia regresado y por lo poco que escucho preguntó.

-La Zona del Silencio es un área localizada en la parte central del Bolsón de Mapimí, entre los estados mexicanos de Chihuahua, Coahuila y Durango. Y forma parte del desierto Chihuahuense. Su nombre proviene del mito urbano de que las ondas de radio no pueden ser transmitidas de manera normal. -Mitsuki siempre sabia de todo un poco.

Todas la miraron sorprendidas porque la pelinegra demostraba tener no solo belleza sino también una gran inteligencia.

-Eeeh debia perderlos de algun modo -Fate empezó a reirse y después puso una cara seria -No solo tus primos andan cazandome sino también los hermanos de Nanoha...

-¿Osea que quedaré viuda antes de tiempo? -La pelinegra pregunto preocupada.

-¡Carajo y tu padre aun no lo sabe! -Fate se sostuvo la cabeza con ambas manos -Tengo una idea... Me operare el rostro, me cortare y pintare el cabello, me pondre pupilentes de color miel y me cambiare el nombre... Seré conocida como Panfila Pancracia Petronila Junior Primera -Sonrió orgullosa por su plan _-Además ya compre mi boleto de ida sin retorno... "No se te ocurra decirles" _

-¿Y nosotras qué? -La pelirroja estaba mirando seria a Fate.

-Les enviare muchas cartas desde la Antartida, les llevare en el corazón a ustedes y a mis hijas -Cerro su puño y lo levanto a la altura de su barbilla y dijo en forma dramatica -Nunca las olvidare...

Se escucharon tres golpes que dieron las tres mujeres que pensaron que las ideas de Fate eran demasiado absurdas, después de todo ella debia hacerse cargo de sus hijas.

-¡Ja! Ni de broma nos dejas solas con nuestras hijas -Dijo la pelirroja mientras ponia su pie encima de la cabeza de Fate.

-Te gusto hacerlas ahora te haces responsable -Una seria castaña torcia el brazo de nuestra pobre rubia.

-¿Acaso intentas abandonarnos? -La voz de la pelinegra daba miedo, muuucho miedo -Pues te diré que aunque escapes te encontrare y lo que intentan hacerte nuestros parientes será un juego de niños comparado con lo que yo te hare... -Empezó a pisar el trasero de Fate con fuerza.

-¡Ya entendi! No es necesario el uso de violencia -Intentaba levantarse pero las tres mujeres no la dejaban -Vale... Hablaré con sus familias pero que quede en su conciencia si alguno me atrapa y me mata...

Nuestra querida rubia fue a las oficinas por el trabajo pendiente que tenia y se llevó a sus hijas consigo, mientras tanto las adultas empezaron la busqueda de la casa ideal para la gran familia.

-Me gustaria una que fuera bastante linda y espaciosa -Una alegre pelirroja mencionó mientras comia su nieve de fresa.

-Si es buena idea -La castaña saboreaba su nieve de chocolate -Debe tener un jardin amplio para cuando queramos hacer una parillada.

-Podemos hacer una lista de lo que nos gustaria que tuviese la casa, tal vez asi lograriamos ajustar nuestros gustos -La pelinegra mencionó dandole una lamida a su nieve de vainilla.

Las chicas se encontraban sentadas en una banca de un parque, hacia rato que andaban de un lado a otro viendo las casas que estaba a la venta. Pero ninguna les convencia.

-A este paso seré abuela antes de encontrar la indicada -Suspiró una pelinegra agotada.

-No seamos negativas, la encontraremos cuando menos lo esperemos -Animaba una pelirroja.

-Ya me canse, vamos a sortear las que hemos visto y asi nos quedamos con la que salga primero -La castaña opinó.

-Eh no creo que sea buena idea... Se me ocurrio algo -Dijo Mitsuki.

-Anda habla -Nanoha ya se queria regresar al departamento para descansar.

-Podriamos pedirle a Lindy oka san algun consejo, ella nos ayudara.

-Bueno supongo que es razonable, ella con tan solo mover un dedo podria hacer aparecer una mansión de la nada -Hayate sonreia nerviosa -Igual creo que podria mover el dedo para desaparecernos si la hacemos enojar... -Las otras dos asintieron freneticamente ante la afirmación que dio la de mirada zafiro.

Mientras tanto nuestra querida rubia favorita llegaba a la empresa tomada de la mano con sus preciosas hijas.

-Buenas tardes Harlaown san -Dijo una chica de lentes de forma alegre.

-Buenas tardes Shari.

-Los nuevos integrantes estan a espera de que les de su aprobación para empesar con la sesión de fotos -De pronto dirigió su mirada hacia las pequeñas -Disculpe pero ¿quienes son estas lindas señoritas?

-Bueno son... Mis... Hijas...

-Ah... ¿¡Queeé!? -Shari habia soltado los papeles que traia a la mano y mirada de pies a cabeza a las niñas.

-No hagas escandalo por favor -Fate intentaba calmarla -No quiero que hagan un revuelo por esto.

-Lo siento Harlaown san, no volvera a ocurrir... Pero no entiendo ¿cómo?

-Bueno yo no sabia de ellas hasta hace poco, sus madres me buscaron -Shari la miro con duda -Lo que pasa es que soy una mujer de la evolución.

-¿Revolución?

-No... Dije evolución.

-¿Mutación?

-E... Vo... Lu... Ci... On... Evolución.

-Disculpenmen un momento... -Se desmayó.

-Fate mamá ella ¿esta bien? -Vivio observaba con detenimiento a su madre.

-Eso creo...

-Shela que tenia shueño.

De nueva cuenta con las chicas superpoderosas, digo el trio de la... Aun no tengo un nombre clave para esas tres... ¿Les parece MNH? Nooo... Eso me suena a enfermedad. Bueno ya saben de quienes hablo.

-Buenos días Oka san -Mitsuki dijo alegremente mientras entraba por la supermegaultragrande puerta de la mansión.

-¡Miiitsuuukiii chaaan! -Dijo cantarina una alegre peliacua.

-Buenas tardes -Dijieron las otras chicas.

-Oh queridas pasen, es una alegria tener a mis tres nueras de visita -La pelirroja y la castaña se sonrojaron un poco.

-Oka san yo soy tu favorita -Hizó un puchero la pelinegra.

-Ara ara no seas celosa Mitsuki chan, yo tengo amor para todas.

-Esa frase se puede mal interpretar... -La pelinegra miraba desconfiada a su querida suegra.

-Oh si yo tuviera unos añitos menos y fuese una mujer de la evolución... Habria ido tras de ustedes y no habia hecho solo tres hijitas fufufu -Lindy tenia una mano en su mejilla mientras cerraba los ojos y mostraba una sonrisa picara -Tendria muuuchos herederos.

Las tres mostraron una sonrisa nerviosa, internamente alegrandose de que la idea de Lindy no pudo ocurrir nunca.

-En fin, se vale soñar, ahora diganmen ¿a qué debo la visita de las madres de mis nietas?

-Necesitamos su ayuda en un asunto... -Mitsuki miró firme a la madre de Fate -Estamos buscando una casa más amplia.

Para cuando las tres se dieron cuenta frente a ellas estaba una mansión que cubria todas laa espectativas de las tres, era perfecta para ellas.

-Bien aqui podran llenar de más niñas al mundo, el cuarto de Fate es el principal y es a prueba de ruidos, asi no me despertaran a mis nietas por sus ruidos a media noche -La peliacua les guiño -Y ya no me digan Harlaown san, haganlo como Mitsuki diganmen oka san -Se sujeto las mejillas -Siempre quise tener muchas hijas, a los niños no se les puede poner vestiditos... Bueno aunque se los puse a Chrono... Olviden eso último. Espero les guste su nuevo hogar.

-¡Gracias oka san! -El trio agradecio con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Volvamos con nuestro trio de rubias naturales, ¿se han dado cuenta de que todo el mundo quiere ser rubia? Tanto rubio teñido hace que ser rubio pierda encanto, lo bueno que Fate es natural y hace que el ser rubia tenga su lado hermoso.

-Y es aqui donde su linda madrecita trabaja -Fate le hablaba a sus hijas mientras los modelos posaban para las camaras -Hoy estamos probando a los nuevos integrantes, ellos seran del área de modelaje de ropa casual.

-Fate mamá...

-¿Qué ocurre Vivio?

-¿Por qué esas señoritas te miran asi? -La pequeña apuntó con su dedo a un grupo de chicas que miraban en dirección de Fate y sonreian.

-¿Asi cómo?

-Como shi fuelas una hambuguesha -Naomi respondió por su hermana mayor.

-Eh pues no habia notado que miraban asi... Pero no les presten atención.

Asi mientras Fate seguia indicandoles a los fotografos lo que queria que lograsen las niñas se ponian de acuerdo en algo.

-Creo que tenemos que hacer algo para cuidar a Fate mamá, no pienso permitir que nos la roben -Dijo Vivio.

-Shi tenes lazón, hay que cuidal poque ella es muy inochente y no she da cuenta de las depelalolas que se la quelen lleval... Ya she que polemos hacher -Naomi sonrió maliciosa y le dijo susurrando a su hermana su plan.

-Naomi chan esta hermandad será grandiosa, eres un genio.

-Lo she mi quelila hemana, lo she.

Un rato después de manera inexplicable unas cinco chicas gritaban como locas... Una gritando que le ayudaran a quitarse una tarantula que se le habia metido en la ropa.

-¡Alguien ayudeme a quitarme esta bestia de encima! -Una mujer gritabaa mientras corria en circulos.

Otra pidiendo que le quitaran la pintura rosa del cabello que caia en el suelo y por lo que terminó resbalandose.

-¿Por qué me tenia que pasar esto a mi? -Lloriqueaba desde el suelo recostada boca arriba.

Una más estaba pegada en la pared con cinta adhesiva sujetada de todo el cuerpo.

-¡Ayudaaa! Alguien por favor rescateme -Se retorcia en su lugar intentando despegarse.

Una de estas se encontraba encerrada en un baul que era utilizado para guardar material de costura.

-¡Padezco claustrofobiaaaa! ¡Abraaanmeeen! -Se escuchaban fuertes golpes.

Y de la última se escuchaban sus gritos desde el baño pidiendo que le trajeran más papel y medicina para parar la dearrea repentina que le dio...

-¡Oh dios apiadate de mi alma porque mi cuerpo ya valio madres!

Todos observaban y escuchaban curiosos lo que estaba ocurriendo ese día en la empresa.

-¿Qué les habrá pasado? -Una inocente rubia preguntó mientras sus adorables hijitas sujetaban sus manos.

-No te preocupes Fate mamá seguramente son pequeños accidentes inexplicables pero estaran bien.

-Shi shon coshas que shuelen pashal, vamonosh a la casha que ya quelo ver a mi mamita.

Y asi las rubias dieron por terminado su tarde de trabajo. ¿Acaso no son adorables estas lindas rubias?

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahi un hombre hacia una pequeña maleta...

-¿A dónde vas padre? -Preguntó un pequeño.

-Visitare a tu hermana y a Harlaown.

-Vladimir... ¿Qué piensas hacer? -La esposa del suegro de Fate preguntó preocupada.

-Tranquila mujer no voy asesinar a Harlaown aunque ganas no me faltan... Solo ire a convivir un rato con ella y asi poder formar lazos que nos unan... Después de todo seremos familia dentro de poco.

-Oh cariño eso le dará tanta alegria a Mitsuki.

-Solo esperemos que Harlaown no haga alguna tonteria y termine queriendola agujerar con mi preciosa escopeta.

-¿Es necesario que andes cargando esa arma?

-Es mi deber como padre proteger la honra de mi bebita -Sus ojos se pusieron llorosos -No pude evitar que esa rubia loca le pusiera las manos encima... Pero ahora me asegurare de que le cumpla y no le salga con sopresitas o sino... Conocerá no solo mi escopeta sino toda mi artilleria pesada -Su mirada cambió a una tenebrosa.

-Padre intenta no asustarla mucho...

-Mientras no este cuida tu madre hijo mio.

-Vladimir no exageres.

Y asi el señor Suegro se dirigia al departamento de Fate, lo que no sabia era que al llegar una gran sorpresa le esperaba.

Pero olvidamos algo importante...

En un desierto unas mujeres se encontraban buscando algo en aquel enorme lugar. Llevaban días asi, pero no se rendirian, encontrarian a aquella persona que buscaban.

-Shamal -Habló una pelirosa.

-¿Qué ocurre Signum? -La rubia observaba atraves de los binoculares el amplio desierto.

-Me llegó información de que Hayate se encuentra en compañia de Testarossa...

-Pequeña traidora... -Un crujido se logró escuchar, la rubia habia roto los binoculares -¡Preparen todo! Iremos de regreso a Mid-Childa.

Y en Otro lugar... Los ruidos de un combate se podian escuchar claramente, un hombre y su hijo se enfrentaban.

-Nanoha no ha regresado... -Shiro Takamachi dijo mientras entrenaba junto a sus hijos.

-Padre sospecho que debe estar junto a Fate -Habló Miyuki.

-Concuerdo con Miyuki -Kyoya hizó un rápido movimiento pero su padre fue aun más veloz y lo dejó desarmado.

-Bien... Familia preparen su equipaje... Haremos una visita a Nanoha...

En una tienda de comida rápida se observan a tres rubias quienes en su cabeza traian unas coronas de cartón.

-Fate mamá quiero otra hamburguesa.

-Ya llevas dos Vivio.

-Tu llevash chinco y nalie te lishe nada -La más pequeña habló mientras intentaba hecharle ketchup a su hamburguesa.

-Oeh no es para tanto... Y... Vale otra más para ustedes dos.

-Gracias Fate mamá -Dijo la pequeña Vivio limpiandose la boca con unas servilletas.

-Solo por favor no de digan a sus madres, o ellas me mataran por comprarles cosas poco nutritivas.

-Una vesh al año no hache daño -Naomi pusó su inocente sonrisa intentando tranqulizar a su mamá Fate.

-Supongo que es cierto... Aun asi por si las dudas mejor no le comenten nada a sus madres.

-¿Podemosh ir por un helado deshpués?

-Vale.

-Mamá Fate...

-Dime...

-Te vesh palila...

-Por alguna extraña razón me ha dado escalofrios y tengo ganas de regresar la comida.

Fate miró hacia afuera del local, miró atraves de la amplia ventana a la gente llendo y viniendo de un lado a otro sin detenerse o percartarse de lo que ocurre alrededor.

-Creo que tengo miedo... Es urgente que cambie mi testamento, debo incluirlas a las dos.

-¿Ok? -Respondieron las dos pequeñas.

Si Fate creia que nada más podria sorprenderle... Pues se equivocó... Esto es solo el comienzó de una gran y loca historia...

Continuará...

**Extra 3:**

Se puede ver una amplio lugar, público sentado en gradas y en el centro del cuarto una silla junto a un escritorio, y al lado un amplio sofá.

-¡Damas y caballeros hoy ante ustedes Mitsuki! -Hace la presentación la famosa narradora que procede a sentarse en la silla.

-Un gusto -La deslumbrante sonrisa de la pelinegra enloquece al público y luego se sienta en el sofa.

-Mi estimada Mitsuki gracias por concederme esta entrevista

-De nada, es un gusto estar hoy aqui.

-Bueno empecemos, ¿qué opinas sobre este fic?

-Sospecho que esta demasiado loca la autora.

-Eso es cierto y ¿te gusta tu papel?

-Bueno... Es curioso como me desarrollo aqui, pero me encanta.

-El público le gustaria saber algo... ¿Fuiste creada para este fic?

-La verdad no, yo soy personaje original de otra historia de la autora, pero digamos que al igual que en esta historia, en esa le hago competencia a Nanoha para poder quedarme con Fate. A la autora le encanto mi actuación en esa otra historia, tanto que me ha utilizado aqui también.

-El público te adora aunque te hayas esquivocado ¿qué piensas de eso?

-Soy humana -Su mirada destella -Puedo equivocarme -Su voz seductora deleita los oidos -No soy perfecta -Su sonrisa enamora -Asi que intento aprender de mis errores.

-¡Vale no impora violame cuando gustes! -La narradora dice sujetando las manos de la pelinegra.

Después se escucha un tremendo golpe y podemos ver a la narradora con una venda en la cabeza y un escritorio hecho pedazos.

-Como decia... ¿Hay algo que te gustaria decirle al público?

-Gracias por apoyarnos en esta loca historia -Se inclina y se deja ver el escote de su vestido por lo que muchos mueren desangrados por la nariz.

Tranquilos la narradora sobrevivio... Aunque seguira igual de loca...

_**Agradecimientos a todos aquellos que siguen y comentan esta historia. También muchas gracias a quienes lo agregaron a favoritos e incluso a quienes siguen a esta loca autora y la pusieron como favorita. Ustedes me inspiran, y ayudenmen a que la inspiración no me abandone dejandome un review.**_

_**Y hoy quiero informarles que esta historia se ira actualizando cada 15 días por cuestiones personales.**_

_**Ahora quiero preguntarles:**_

_**1. ¿Quieren que esta historia sea un Harem?**_

_**2. ¿Con que chica les gustaria que se quedará Fate?**_

_**3. ¿Qué opinan de que Fate se quede con las tres?**_

_**4. ¿Por qué el pato Donald usa camisa pero no usa pantalones?**_

_**Dejenmen sus respuestas junto con su comentario, de antemano gracias a todos. Sus comentarios me suben el animo y la inspiración.**_

A contestar reviews:

Danny: ¡Exacto! Sin la intervención de las chicas esta historia seria demasiado cursi e.e además asi podemos leer las locuras de la convivencia de estas tres chicas. Intentaré que no haya mucho sufrimiento para ninguna pero será inevitable. El sufrimiento es parte esencial de la vida, sin él no sabriamos lo que es la felicidad. Gracias por comentar :)

Yenny: Si esta historia se vuelve harem owo entonces si se queda con las tres muajaja Lamento perderme mucho tiempo pero me es inevitable, cuestiones personales. Lo siento, pero aqui esta el nuevo capitulo.

Keizike: Gracias por tu apoyo.

Karlhaestrada: Habrá muchas escenas de celos y Lindy será otra loca de cuidado XD Saludos.

Aiem V.: XD seré asesina serial, me conocerán como "La asesina de la risa" owo mataré a la gente de risa jajaja y aqui tienes el nuevo capitulo.

Yuri cha: Aaawww te adoro. Que bueno que adores a Mitsuki jejeje

Kihara chan: ¡Sensei! Espero te haya gustado este capitulo, amo el Nanofate perooo queria darle una lección a Nanoha por andarle sonriendo al hurón ¬¬

Guest (uno de tantos): ¡Obvio! ¿No leiste bien? Dice "... humor y locura perseguirán a Fate..." Si gustas te llevo de la manita a la primaria para que aprendas a leer XD Fate no es una niña especial, de hecho hay personas como ella que prefieren la locura a andar de amargados y aburridos por la vida como tú comprenderas. Es pura comedia obvio exagerare situaciones porque busco hacerlos reir. Que bueno que te gusto. Gracias.

Haru: Que bueno que te gusto, terminaras enamorada de mi historia ;) Gracias por comentar ¿te gustaria leer alguna situación en especial?

Fer: ¡Si será acosada! Pero en esta ocasión se equivocaron de victima Nanoha y Hayate. Gracias por los votos owo

Aisaka: Ya veras que pensará Mitsuki al respecto o.o Gracias por comentar :)

Shion: jaja tu despiertas a los vecinos XD ¿Por qué lees en la madrugada? La otra historia empezará con sus capitulos proximamente. Gracias.

Yo wiin: Aqui tienes el nuevo capitulo ¿te gusto?

Alondra: ¿Quién no adora a Ki chan? XD ¿Qué te parecio la equivocación de Hayate y Nanoha al pensar que se iban a comer a Fate? Jaja

Bella chan: Lo siento por tardarme. Y gracias, este fic es de lo más loco que he escrito en mi vida XD

Lupis: lo siento pero creo que tal vez se volvera un harem, aun no estoy segura u.u

Oyoke: ¿Ok? Vale olvidemos eso. ¿Es tu fic predilecto? Woow espero quedara aclarado tu duda de la "despedida". Saludos y gracias por comentar :)

Holi: Siii larga vida a Vivio jeje Gracias por dejar tu comentario n.n

Hera: Tendre en cuenta la advertencia XD Gracias y tu seras la voz del partido de la locura jaja me alegro haberte hecho reir.

Saki: Gracias por tu comentario,

Bien hasta ahi los ahora fueron casi 20 para el anterior capitulo TwT que alegria jeje Gracias a todos.

**Se aceptan criticas, bombones, la pelicula de Frozen, un piano y un violin, por supuesto también acepto sacos de box... Necesito algo para golpear XD**

**Cualquier semejanza con la locura... es... a propósito owo**

_**"La locura conquistara al mundo... O sino... ¡la ponemos como presidente!"**_

Atte.: Fan a ciegas ¡cambio y fuera! ¿Sabian ustedes que soy una autora cuya especialidad es el drama? ¡Es la primera vez que hago algo sobre la locura y humor! ¿Lo hago bien? Espero que si. Les adoro y les mando un monton de bolitas de papel jeje ¿Qué? ¿Acaso nunca jugaron a guerritas con bolitas de papel como armas? XD yo tampoco... T.T no sé que debio de haber sido normal en mi infancia... ToT


End file.
